


Feared

by BellamyTaft



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyTaft/pseuds/BellamyTaft
Summary: Caught between the scrutiny of his stepfather and the affections of brutal dictator Pegasus Crawford, Seto is met with a rare opportunity to fight not only for his own freedom, but the freedom of a captive world. All too late, he realizes this may come at a price he's not willing to pay.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 67
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

The orchestra cut short mid-score, the couples dancing froze, and everyone bowed when Pegasus came into the ballroom. His red suit stood out from the black his security team wore, and Seto knew Gozaburo wished he had worn a different color. Seto remained bowed beside him and listened to the echo from Pegasus's shoes as they clacked nearer.

Pegasus stopped in front of Gozaburo and Seto, and gently, with a hand under Seto's chin, brought him upright. Gozaburo followed suit.

"Master Crawford, I'm honored you were able to attend."

Pegasus's touch lingered under Seto's chin, and he focused on Seto when he answered Gozaburo. "Our Seto is getting harder and harder to track down these days."

Lowering his hand, Pegasus used the motion to gesture to the room that they could stop bowing. As they stood, the orchestra picked up where they left off, although no one started dancing again. They leaned into each other to whisper, hardly any of them daring to glance over.

"The life of a grad student," Seto said in way of explanation rather than offering a fake apology. After a year of sidestepping, Seto had perfected this dance.

"My upcoming trip around the world couldn't pull you away?"

"You know me well."

From beside him, Seto sensed Gozaburo seething. Everyone's fear of Pegasus Crawford left them cowardly. When Seto first started noticing Pegasus's attention last year, he felt the fear the same as them, but nothing ever came of it. If Pegasus wanted to move things beyond flirting, he only had to give the command.

"Not as well as I'd like."

That lingered longer than the touch. Seto didn't back down from Pegasus's stare, which felt eternal despite only lasting for one swell of the music.

"But my public awaits," Pegasus said. "Gozaburo, Seto."

"Master Crawford," they said in unison, and bowed again. They kept their head down until Pegasus walked to Mayor Dartz.

Gozaburo grabbed Seto's arm tightly. His anger was evident through the strength of his grip, and Seto looked down at him as if oblivious.

"You will find him again before the night is over."

"You have your own rounds to make, sir."

Gozaburo's grip would likely bruise, but Seto didn't pull away. There were too many respected people around to witness any sudden movements he made. Sometimes, letting Gozaburo get his way was the easiest option.

Seto had a year's experience avoiding Pegasus's advances, which was nothing compared to his decade living out a never-ending game of chess with his adopted father.

Bruises and scars were as minor as pawns.

It was Gozaburo who backed down first, always too aware of his public image to risk exposing his violent streak. A gala with Pegasus Crawford was as inappropriate a time as any.

When Gozaburo left to continue greeting his guests, Seto slipped away. These events drained him before he even finished his first glass of wine. If it hadn't been hosted in Gozaburo's house, Seto would have found a reason not to attend. But the ballroom had a bar, and Seto made sure the bartender gave him a tall glass of wine. He stayed at the end and out of the way while he sipped his drink, and checked his phone to see if there were any emails from the lab director. Seto hoped to use the campus lab space for his thesis project, but needed to hear back on what equipment was available to him. For what he wanted to build, he would need a lot. But it was a Friday night, and his inbox was empty.

To make tonight tolerable, Seto needed several glasses of this size. How angry would Gozaburo get if Seto got wasted in the same room as their great leader? The story might be worth the inevitable punishment.

"Something pressing?"

Seto flipped his phone over to demonstrate he was giving his full attention to Pegasus. It couldn't have been more than five minutes since Pegasus walked away from him and Gozaburo, and he already came back. There hadn't been time for Pegasus to talk to more than one person. Of everyone here, Seto only had more prominence than the wait staff.

"Checking on things for my thesis project," Seto said.

"Aren't most theses long-winded papers?" Pegasus asked, and leaned against the bar beside Seto.

"I'll have one of those too, but I plan to build the technology I'll be claiming isn't solely theoretical."

"Why build what you could simply write about?"

Pegasus ordered a red wine from the skittish bartender, and was served within seconds.

"No one would believe me."

"Well now I have to hear all about it. Don't titillate me any further."

The order was subtle but there. Seto wanted to deflect, but knew better than to defy.

"I plan to create a new sort of hologram. Tangible ones."

Oddly, the reaction Pegasus gave was new. When Seto mentioned it to most people, they gave him a look of disbelief not quite masked by forced politeness. But Pegasus raised his eyebrows, and turned in more toward Seto.

"What do you see them being used for?"

Seto had no intentions of answering that. Pegasus led and conquered countries, and gaming felt trivial in comparison. It wasn't something Seto cared to share with a murderer.

"It could be useful for medical practice, or to help those with PTSD."

"For training simulations," Pegasus said. "Medical, military. What does your father think of it?"

"The same as most. It's a decent concept for a science fiction novel."

Pegasus sipped at his wine and opened his posture to the room. His fingers drummed the air to the rhythm of the orchestra's melody, and his gaze stayed fixated on them. It took some of the pressure off their conversation.

"It's a shame how little faith people can have."

"I'll prove them wrong."

Pegasus smirked, and angled his head to Seto. "I have complete confidence."

That felt like the end of the conversation, but Seto couldn't be the one to say so. He worked on his wine and waited to be excused, watching the musicians for lack of a better focal point. The dancing had started up again in the center of the room, occasionally blocking Seto's view.

Pegasus set down his glass.

"Dance with me," he said, and offered Seto a hand.

_Tonight doesn't make sense_ , Seto thought as he put down his wine to take Pegasus's hand. Seto internally scrambled to think of a way to regain the distance he'd spent the last year creating, while also trying to think of any reason to get out of this. His thoughts were frazzled and blank, entirely useless, except for a weak defense.

"I'm hardly the most elegant partner here."

"That's what makes you so perfect."

Pegasus led Seto to the center of the room, through a crowd that parted for them. The space widened even more, practically creating a spotlight on them.

Seto let Pegasus lead.

"I have a hard time believing there would be any situation you wouldn't handle gracefully."

"Then you'd be surprised."

Pegasus's hand rested a bit too low on Seto's waist. They stepped together, essentially alone on the dance floor, but with too many eyes on them. The press would get their fill of pictures and Seto would have to deal with the consequences in the morning.

"You led me to believe you didn't know how to dance."

"I don't attend many of these events."

"You never know when that might change."

"Engineering graduate school doesn't host many galas," Seto said. He held onto his graduate school excuse as tightly as he could. If it kept Pegasus at bay, Seto would drag out his thesis for years.

"Do they host events at all?"

"Some students have small scale get-togethers."

"Don't make it sound so tedious," Pegasus said, and spun Seto. As he was turning, Seto caught Pegasus glaring at a couple who drifted too close, but by the time Seto faced Pegasus again, the glare was gone.

"Have you spent much time around engineers, Master Crawford?"

"Pegasus," he said pointedly. "And no, I can't say I have."

"Consider yourself—"

The doors to the ballroom slammed open, and a scruffy man stormed in, gun raised. He aimed it at Pegasus right as Seto registered what was happening.

"Brazil's had enough!" he shouted, and steadied his aim.

Shots rang out. Guards rushed around them. Pegasus's grip on Seto's waist tightened. Cameras flashed.

"Is that so?" Pegasus asked when the initial commotion died down. "I suppose I have no choice but to listen to your demands before you do something _rash_."

One of Pegasus's guards had shot the gun from his hand, which dripped blood. The man was on his knees, but still reaching for the gun.

The guard in the glasses shot his other hand before moving in to restrain him.

Letting go of Seto, Pegasus crossed the room, silent again like it had been during his entrance. His heels tracked his path, all attention fixated on every step, and Pegasus knelt in front of the man who tried to kill him. With a delicate touch, he reached out and dipped his fingers in the blood, then rubbed his thumb through it.

"Brazil, did you say?" Pegasus turned to the guard holding back the gunman. "I want him alive, and his family. His entire family."

"Yes, Master Crawford."

With the room distracted, Seto took the chance to slip away. The other guests were frenzied, and Seto easily moved through them to escape to the patio. He closed the door behind him and that muted the buzz of voices. Their nervous energy had increased his, and he desperately needed to smoke.

But first, he texted Mokuba, who had been lucky enough not to be required to attend and got to hide out upstairs.

"There was an attempt on Crawford's life," Seto texted, and followed up with, "I'm fine. Security will be high."

Mokuba called seconds later, but Seto had to decline it. He messaged again. "I'm still here. They took the gunman into custody."

Whatever Crawford's version of custody was. If he wanted the family, it was likely for an inevitable execution. The more countries that bowed to him, the more executions ended up televised. Everyone was meant to watch, but Seto never did. He lived through enough violence.

"You promise you're okay?" Mokuba replied.

"I promise. I wasn't the target."

He left out the part where the target had been holding onto his waist, and a slight misfire could have ended him.

Seto pulled out his cigarettes and was about to light one when the patio door opened, briefly letting out the rush of voices. He glanced back and put the pack away.

"What are you thinking?" Gozaburo said. "He's asking for you."

"He _must_ have more pressing issues to deal with."

"Which makes him asking for you so imperative. Get in there."

There was too much happening and Seto really needed a cigarette. But he couldn't go inside smelling like smoke. It might discourage Pegasus's advances, and Gozaburo wouldn't allow that.

Pegasus had never been this forward before.

Seto gathered himself and went inside with Gozaburo, who walked him into the attached sitting room. They hadn't set it up to be a part of the gala, but it was one of the few rooms in the house without windows. Security was likely checking the house for additional assailants, but in here Pegasus was seated in an armchair with a fresh glass of rosé, and one of the violinists from the orchestra played softly in the corner.

"Seto dear, have a seat. You look flushed."

Pegasus gestured to the couch across from him, and Seto did as he was told. Gozaburo remained standing by the door, near to one of Pegasus's guards.

"I'm sorry for disappearing," Seto said. "I'm relieved you weren't hurt."

The world would have been better off if the bullet met its target.

"Likewise. Are your ears ringing?"

"I haven't noticed anything."

Pegasus looked to Gozaburo. "Pour Seto a drink. Something strong," he said, and refocused on Seto. "Have you developed a taste for stronger liquors?"

Seto nodded, and took the scotch when Gozaburo offered it to him. He should have held off, but immediately tipped it back. If he had been able to smoke, this would have been easier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pegasus asked.

"It wasn't my life he was after."

"If I let every attempt at my life get under my skin, I'd never leave my house."

"Even so, no one should have to go through something like that so frequently. Your team is well trained."

Pegasus inclined his head. "I'm grateful you're safe to see another gala."

"Hopefully one with more security detail on our end," Seto said, and finished his scotch.

"It was such a failing on my end not to take security more seriously, wasn't it?"

"No, Master Crawford."

It was a failing on the host.

On Gozaburo.

"You have more than enough on your plate without having to scrutinize every venue," Seto added.

"And you have more than enough on your plate without humoring me with dances. I do so appreciate them, Seto. Enough to overlook this, even."

Seto gave the threat a moment to settle over them, but didn't look at Gozaburo to acknowledge it.

"I'm sorry it was cut short."

"We'll make up for it at some point soon," Pegasus said. "Gozaburo, go be sure everything is cleaned up. I'll tend to Seto."

Pegasus stood and stared at Gozaburo until he left, then moved over to sit by Seto. The violinist switched pieces when Pegasus faced Seto. He tilted Seto's head to him softly, and then tucked his hair behind his ear.

"I could get you your own security team," Pegasus said.

"No one cares to hurt me," Seto said, as if he wasn't littered with scars underneath the long sleeves and high collars. He counted Gozaburo as an anomaly.

"After tonight, there will be more people aware of you. You can never be too careful."

Living under guard was extreme, and even worse if Pegasus provided the guards. Would he have them report Seto's movements? Usher him to unintended locations?

"I'm a future engineer working on seemingly impossible projects. No one gives me a second glance."

But Pegasus held his gaze. He didn't say anything for several seconds, and Seto watched Pegasus's eyes flicker from Seto's left eye to right. Blinking felt like breaking a pact between them, and the sound of the violin was the only change around them.

"Being near me can be a burden," Pegasus said, gaze unwavering.

"It must be difficult to keep people close."

"There's the difference between loyalty and obligation."

"You carry the world on your shoulders," Seto said. If he had been talking with anyone else, his tone would have been sarcastic or bitter. One person shouldn't have Crawford's level of influence and control over so many countries. If Crawford had his way, it wouldn't just be half.

"You want more for yourself," Pegasus said.

"Who doesn't?"

"You'd be surprised. So many people aim for comfort above all else."

"Comfort sounds boring."

"Eventually, they'll all find it isn't enough."

Pegasus crossed a leg toward Seto, and it brushed against his knee. It might have been played off as accidental, but then Pegasus put his hand on Seto's knee. The touch was light, almost as if a word from Seto was all it would take to remove it.

"The other guests are probably concerned for you," Seto said, hoping to regain some of the distance he spent a year cultivating. Tonight moved too quickly. If Seto let Pegasus make any more advances, there would be no going back.

"I'm sure they got their story. What more do they need?"

"Confidence none of the bullets landed?"

"Only Croquet's hit the target."

"They may not know that."

Pegasus withdrew his hand and stood. "I suppose you're right. Sitting aside for a while was a nice break from the grind."

"Good luck with the masses, Master Crawford."

"Pegasus."

Seto should have said it back to acknowledge he had permission. Instead, he bowed slightly. Going from being required to call him master to using his given name was too personal, and too close to consent.

Pegasus's next breath came too strongly, too frustrated. If he had something to say, he didn't.

His guard—Croquet, Seto guessed—walked out with him.

Alone save the violinist, Seto put his head in his hands. He was sure she understood.


	2. Chapter 2

"—twice implying I should go on a world trip with him," Seto said, and took a drag of his cigarette. He and Ryou were out on Ryou's patio, early in the morning Saturday. Seto held an ice pack to his jaw, soothing a new bruise.

"If Gozaburo is already under scrutiny, would he let you skip future galas?"

"After how many passes Crawford made?"

Too many more and Seto wouldn't have a choice or a right to deflect. Seto had never seen or heard anyone call Crawford by his given name, and the prospect of being forced to loomed over him. The fear of Crawford's idea of a relationship was even more oppressing.

"We could pack a bag and run," Ryou said.

"I can't kidnap Mokuba."

In six years, Mokuba would legally be allowed to move out. After having made it a decade, another six years felt like a downhill run. As long as he kept the whip away from Mokuba, he could hold out.

"Maybe he isn't really looking to advance things with you," Ryou said. "He's had every opportunity."

"He could be biding his time."

"Gozaburo should be careful, or those bruises will attract attention he doesn't want."

Gozaburo normally avoided Seto's face. Eventually, it would have to stop. Seto was twenty-four, and only allowed it to keep the blows from Mokuba. And when Mokuba turned eighteen, they would move out, maybe even out of Japan.

Ideally, to a country Crawford had no control over.

"He should be grateful I don't fight back."

"You should. At least once."

Seto imagined it too often. Breaking the crop. Shredding the collar. Grabbing the whip and giving Gozaburo as many scars as he'd given Seto. Gozaburo would get a decade's worth at once. Maybe it would be Seto's final act under Gozaburo's roof.

"It isn't worth it," Seto said, and took another drag of his cigarette, glancing over his shoulder to the traffic below. Ryou's apartment overlooked the highway that cut through the city center, and the noise from the street below was always overwhelming. But sometimes, Seto wondered if he might like it more than the relentless quiet that filled the mansion. The maids were afraid to whisper, and anything louder than footsteps was punished.

"What will you do?" Ryou asked.

"Keep hoping he lets me avoid his advances. Focus on grad school."

"And play sick during any future galas?"

Seto smirked and put out his cigarette in the ashtray Ryou kept on the table for his visits. The ice pack was mostly just getting Seto's face wet at that point, so he tossed it beside the ashtray.

"And that."

Ryou's downstairs neighbor had their TV turned up loudly, and the dull, throbbing pulse of the bass distracted Seto for a few moments. If he had tried raising Mokuba on his own, he might have ended up in a place like this. It was simple and common and didn't involve thwarting advances from a power-hungry politician.

That put it mildly.

Seto nearly lit another cigarette. When he started smoking, he swore to limit himself to two a day. Five years later, he only slipped once. What was the problem in slipping twice in five years?

"Let's get inside," Ryou said. "I'll make tea and we'll rant about your father for a least half an hour."

"Tea isn't nearly strong enough."

"Even if I drank, it's eight in the morning."

"And?"

Ryou slid open the patio door, and held it until Seto went inside. Ryou's apartment was small and spotlessly clean. The sparse furniture was secondhand and small enough to leave plenty of room to walk around. He had covered the couch with a sheet, neatly tucked in to look like a slipcover. The walls were the same flat gray the apartments painted them for new residents, and Ryou didn't hang anything on them. The only semblance of clutter was on his desk, where he left dozens of handwritten letters scattered on top.

A knock shook the front door, and Seto glanced at Ryou. "Expecting company?"

"You're the only person who drops by without notice," he said, but went to the door. Ryou leaned down slightly to check through the peephole, then stepped back. Looked to Seto. Shook his head. Before Seto could ask who was there, Ryou opened the door with heavy movements, saying, "What are you doing here, Bakura?"

Bakura breezed past him, a newspaper tucked under his arm and a bag slung over his shoulder. Glancing around the apartment with a disinterested gaze, Bakura crossed the room and made himself comfortable on the couch. When he propped his feet on the coffee table, his heel clipped a stack of coasters, knocking them to the floor.

"Bakura?"

"I can't visit my cousin?"

"Advanced notice would be nice."

Bakura chewed on his thumbnail and looked Seto over. "You're all over the news, Yagami."

Seto hadn't seen or heard from Bakura in years. The three of them had gone to school together, but after graduation, Bakura decided to move back to Wales to finish his education. That was the story, at least. The more likely story was that Bakura rambled around Europe, stealing to get by, doing anything other than what he was meant to.

"It's Kaiba, and I'm sure the weekend cycle will find a new subject."

"More interesting than an attempt on the life of the great and powerful wizard? Was he a good dancer?"

"You haven't lost your charm."

"Be nice or get out," Ryou said, then stepped over to the kitchen to put on a kettle. "Why are you in Japan?"

"Work assigned me here a while. Happy coincidence."

"I don't have a guest bed."

"I've got a hotel room. Here I was thinking you'd be glad to see me."

"You've been off the grid for six years," Seto said. "You couldn't have been expecting a warmer greeting."

Ryou kept his back to the living room, shoulders tense. Seto considered offering to help, but then decided his efforts were better spent distracting Bakura. If Mokuba disappeared for six years, never said a word, and then showed up out of the blue, Seto would need a few minutes to process.

"Isn't that a given with family?" Bakura asked.

"Not when you're essentially presumed dead."

Bakura scoffed. "It's not like either of you made much effort."

The kettle clanged against the counter.

"You didn't reply to a single message," Seto said.

"Let's leave the past in the past. I'll be here a while."

"What work is so important you were sent to a foreign country for an extended duration?"

"Nothing you'd care about, I'd guess."

"And why's that?" Ryou asked, back still turned.

"It's an office job. I'm hardly interested by it."

"A job you don't like kept you so busy you couldn't reply to a text?"

Bakura tossed the newspaper on the coffee table, and a picture of Pegasus holding Seto was facing up. Seto reached over to flip it.

"You've been keeping busy too," Bakura said, gesturing to the paper. "How'd you catch the eye of Crawford himself?"

"Miserable luck and timing."

Last year, Gozaburo called Seto to the government office building to work out scheduling plans for the next week. While they were quietly arguing over Seto's insistence he wouldn't be available every night that week, Crawford showed up unannounced. It would have been rude for Seto to walk out, and he had tried to step out of the way, but Crawford pressed for Seto to introduce himself. One handshake had seemingly started it all, and led to six meetings after that, twice in locations Seto never expected. Crawford toured the campus once, specifically the engineering department.

"What, you don't want to marry into that sort of power?"

"I don't appreciate being teased."

"Who's teasing? What a story that'd make. Orphan adopted by Hokkaidō's governor, wins over Pegasus Crawford a few years later."

"It won't happen."

"Not even if it let you get Mokuba away from your father?"

"From Gozaburo to the most renowned murderer in the world? I think there's a cliché for that exact scenario."

Ryou brought over two mugs with tea. One of them had the logo for a local hardware store, and the other was plain blue and chipped. They had gotten all his mugs one weekend when Ryou decided to teach Mokuba how to thrift.

"Careful, Yagami. Words like that will get you executed."

"It's Kaiba."

Seto and Ryou remained standing. Neither of the mugs had been for Bakura, but now that Bakura was here, Seto didn't have an appetite, even for tea. He couldn't see the picture on the paper, but was overtly aware of it. It didn't feel like there was any way to go back to how things had been before.

"So he finally grew on you?"

"It's my legal name."

Bakura scoffed. "Kaiba is a way of life. You saying you're more him than your parents?"

" _Bakura._ "

"It's fine," Seto said, and took a sip of his tea. "I haven't cared about his opinion in years."

Maybe at one point he had, back in upper secondary, but Bakura had dropped off their radar when he moved, then never said anything until today. He lost his right to walk in and throw insults.

"You both were always too soft."

Ryou put down his mug. "You were the only family I had left."

He didn't stay to let Bakura explain the various ways he had been soft throughout their childhood. He left them in the living room, and managed not to slam the bedroom door when he closed it.

"Still soft," Bakura said, and took Ryou's abandoned tea.

"Why bother coming here?"

"Work sent me back. Why wouldn't I visit?"

"You should have called. Even an hour's notice."

"Why are you offended? I didn't know you would be here."

Seto sat on the armchair with Ryou's grandmother's quilt draped on the back. As much as he didn't care to humor Bakura's appearance, after being beaten last night, he didn't care to go home. Fuguta would keep an eye on Mokuba.

"Ryou won't tell you the truth. What you did was fucked up."

"I told him exactly where I'd be and what I'd be doing. I completed my degree. Started working."

"And none of that let you send a short message every so often?"

"That's right."

"Care to expand?" Seto said. "Explain your major?" What your work entails?"

Bakura held the mug against his chin. He stared at Seto for a minute, as if sizing him up, then his lip twitched, amused, before he took a sip.

"Your story is much more interesting. Dating Crawford himself?"

"We aren't dating."

"Seems like he wants to be. Imagine all the stories he could tell you."

"I'm not interested in him or his stories."

Or interested in talking more about this, especially to Bakura. He read the articles in the news while having his coffee that morning, and then pulled up all the other articles on it he had been able to find. Mostly, they read the same. Most presses were run by the same umbrella corporation, and their stories were identical. They danced, and when the shooting started, Crawford bravely protected Seto from the onslaught of bullets. Crawford used his body as a shield.

Seto didn't remember it so poetically.

But none of the stories gave any attention to the shooter. He wasn't named. Neither was his country. All of the focus had been on Seto.

"Why not?" Bakura asked. "You'd probably be one of the only people in the world who could hear them."

"I'm fine not knowing more about the people he's killed."

The last execution came and went without any fanfare. The notification had gone out to everyone's phone, and Seto opened, muted, and set it aside. They all were the same. The sentence was read and Pegasus fired the gun.

Seto didn't look to see how many family members the gunman had. After watching his parents die in the crash, he couldn't watch more families die.

He realized Bakura hadn't said anything more. Seto looked up, and found Bakura looking back.

"You never know what could happen if those stories ended up in the right hands."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about your work."

"Couldn't if I wanted to."

Carrying on the conversation was a mistake, and Seto wasn't looking to add any more conflict into his life. Whatever Bakura came here for, Seto wanted no part of it. He stood.

"You should go."

"And you should think about the good you could do. You know sitting passive is wrong."

"Leave before Ryou comes out."

Seto left Bakura in the living room, and knocked on the bedroom door before stepping in.

"I told him to get out."

Ryou sat against his headboard, knees pulled in. He opened his eyes to roll them toward the ceiling, and shook his head.

"Six years. Six years and he comes back with insults."

"Want to smoke?" Seto asked, and leaned against the wall by the door.

It got Ryou's expression to lighten for a moment. He stretched out his legs.

"He couldn't even play nice for fifteen minutes."

"Apparently six years hasn't changed much."

"Did he say how long he would be here?"

"Didn't get around to it."

Or to a description of his work, but Seto caught the general idea. When Bakura came in with the paper, Seto should have realized. Who read a physical paper?

"I haven't heard him leave," Ryou said.

"He'll get bored when we don't come out."

"Only if he actually has a hotel room."

"His bag isn't big enough. He has a room."

Although, Seto didn't remember him carrying a bag before. Even in school, if Bakura bothered to bring anything to class, he carried it. Usually a single book he never opened.

How had he graduated a four-year program? What degree was even needed for that line of work?

They glanced toward the bedroom door when they heard the front slam closed. They waited quietly, listening. After a few seconds, Seto decided Bakura actually left.

"You don't have to open the door for him," Seto said.

"We both know I will."

"Come to the aquarium with Mokuba and me tomorrow. He's convinced he can get one of the turtles to recognize him."

Ryou nodded. "We'll do it. Pretend like neither of us have any personal drama."

"At least if Bakura acts out, you can take that bat to his head."

"We'll plot ways to make Crawford look ridiculous in the press."

"We'll need to enlist Mokuba for that."

Ryou stood and opened the door. "I'll make more tea. No reason for you to go home for a few hours."

"Six years."

"Six years," Ryou echoed, and Seto went to the kitchen with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto's breath shuddered, caught in his anger and the dozens of glares like fingers weaving into his hair. One step, one gulp of air beyond that night, and the onlookers pushed him back under, into the threats and the heavy pulse of the music and fast-draining time. He kept his head down as he crossed the campus, scrolling through his phone, ignoring them all. The stories hadn't died down. Now, they were starting to call them a couple.

It had been a week and Crawford wasn't in the country. Whatever he thought of the rumors, he hadn't made public. Seto's opinion didn't seem to carry any weight and his objections couldn't be too loud anyway.

Behind him, Isono kept pace. Once Gozaburo heard of Crawford's offer of security, he appointed him as Seto's personal babysitter. Seto liked Isono, but the charade had gotten old three days ago. What was supposed to be a security measure only made the obscene notion of a threat more real. No one with a bodyguard kept their sense of personhood, of autonomy. They didn't get to know obscurity or slip away unnoticed. Training to wear the Kaiba name meant knowing when to draw attention, and more importantly, when not to. Now there was no choice. Now, even knowing how insane this was, even knowing he wasn't a target, Seto felt like one. And for once, hadn't agreed to it.

At least he had access to the labs. He was paying for most of the components he would need for the projector, but the school's hardware and computers were his to use.

For the next year or two, Seto planned to live in the campus lab. It felt like his safest course of action to avoid Gozaburo and Pegasus. Maybe he'd get Fuguta to bring Mokuba to campus after school. Find some semblance of self again.

"Gonna pretend you didn't see me?"

Seto didn't need to look up from his phone to confirm it was Joey.

"Like normal."

"Wouldn't call dancing with–"

"Is there something you need?"

"Nah. Just checking in. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"I don't need to talk about anything."

Least of all with an ex he preferred to forget. All Seto needed right now was to be left alone. They could talk about him all they wanted so long as they stopped staring.

"Sure, sure," Joey said, walking beside Seto. "But like, I know you're full of shit."

"What exactly do you think you're bringing to the table?"

"Help listening so you don't keep it all bottled up?"

"I'm not fucking you."

Joey spluttered. "You gotta know I don't mean that."

"Do I?" Seto asked, and glanced over from his phone.

"I know you think I'm dumb and all, but no one would be dumb enough to try fucking you when Crawford's laid claim."

Seto almost couldn't fault him for it, if only because Wheeler really was that crass. Most people were, apparently. Harsh, unyielding reminders of his reality. Right now, he was a trophy no one was bold enough to look at. Who would get close? Who would bother to try?

"I'm busy, Wheeler."

"You know, you're the reason no one sticks around," Joey said, and thankfully, fell back.

_I know._

He went back to his phone and the safety of drowning out the masses. Rumors had blown over before and would blow over again. Resisting the urge to take a deep breath, Seto swiped to delete an email. Then another. Maybe he could match the pattern of Isono's steps and forget them. Gozaburo _would_ find a way to make someone he respected a noose around his neck.

He swiped his student ID to get into the lab, and even inside, the classmates he had been studying with for six years gave him the same slightly panicked stares he had gotten from the rest of campus. One dance stole six years, just like that. It was like everyone expected Crawford to be hiding behind him, waiting to pop out when they said one misplaced word.

They went as far as to move to the other side of the room when he walked in. The equipment wasn't portable and their avoidance felt like nails to the back of his scalp.

Through them, Gozaburo's smug laughter was saying _drown them before they drown you_. And Seto knew even before he glanced up that he couldn't.

He knocked at the lab director's office. He had an open door policy, so Seto went in.

"Which of the lab spaces was reserved for me?"

Gansley jumped when Seto spoke, barely collecting himself before looking up.

"We modified your reservation. It's now workroom A."

"I asked for one of the cubes," Seto said. He planned to build a small projector and to write a paper. He needed a table's worth of space at most.

"Workroom A is yours for the year," Gansley said. "Along with any equipment you need. We went ahead and ordered the parts on your list that we didn't have on hand."

"I didn't ask for that."

"The university has put its full support behind your work."

The university was afraid of pissing off Crawford. That was only a slightly better explanation than if Crawford had called and insisted on it.

"The robotics students would make better use of the space."

"They have their workspace," Gansley said, and stood to get a key out of his wall-mounted rack, then offered it to Seto. "It's yours as long as you need it."

At this point, arguing for less space was wasting his own time and energy. Later in the year, when the hype around a single dance wore down, they could address this again. Seto's work would easily fit in a small box. He could move in a moment.

And gladly would.

Seto took the key. "Say the word when it's needed."

He met Isono outside the door, and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk. They walked across the lab, past the large 3D printer and the simulators. A few of the other grad students were soldering on circuit boards at the high-top lab tables, and they buried their head in their work when Seto came close.

It wouldn't last forever.

Room A was the first on the wall at the end of the room. Seto unlocked the door and went in with Isono. The room had been designed for a team. There was a long work table in the center of the room, three chairs on either side. Along the walls, there were more work stations underneath hanging upper cabinets. Some of the equipment Seto requested had already been moved onto some of the tabletops, and after dropping off his bag, he began to unpack.

Isono pulled a chair to the door and stationed there.

One thing at a time.

Minutes passed to the sound of shuffling boxes and tools. The boxes took more space, and for the first few weeks, Seto wouldn't need anything but his laptop.

"Do you think they're trying to keep me happy to get in good with Crawford, or they're afraid of me?"

"It would depend on who you asked."

"They've stored me out of sight. Moved all equipment in here so I don't need to wander the lab."

"They wouldn't have given you a public workspace. Maybe a cube."

"That's what I asked for," Seto said, and got his laptop from his bag. He set up at the end of the table, intentionally facing the window dividing the room from the open lab.

Every time he looked up, he stared at someone sitting out there.

_Them before you._

Seto shook the voice from his head, replacing it. One look at a time.

"They can't hold onto this for long. The stories have come and gone before."

"Nothing to this extent."

"But the rumors have always been there."

A few pictures here and there, then Seto's name in articles sporadically. Gossip blogs referenced a potential relationship. But through all the rumors, no one ever reacted this frustratingly.

"I could have flexed my gun to get you a lesser space."

Seto's gaze flickered to Isono for a moment, then back to his laptop. "That seems excessive at this stage."

"It'd be the most excitement that man's had in his life," Isono said.

"And that's reason to pull a gun?"

"Only to flex it, Seto-sama."

Seto got back to work while Isono read from his tablet. Tomorrow, Seto would need to bring his own tablet, one for sketching instead of reading. Some of his designs were already finished, but he wouldn't have gotten it right on the first try.

Around lunch, Seto stopped working. He rubbed his eyes—his contacts were dry—and got up.

"I'm going to grab a coffee."

"Where's the machine?" Isono asked.

"The math building next door has a shop. I'm not going far."

He didn't mention that he had made the trip dozens of times before, all without issue. Didn't say that it was just coffee and he had it under control. Seto had been alone on campus for the six years he had been enrolled. Nothing happened then, and if something happened today, he would applaud the fictional assailants for their effort.

Seto took his wallet and phone, leaving everything else in Isono's care. The walk to the math building wouldn't take more than a minute at his normal pace, but he dragged out his steps for the extra time. The sun was out, bright, directly overhead. It was the sort of day Seto normally would spend sitting on the quad, studying.

Maybe he wouldn't work all day. If he did camp out on one of the quad benches, then everyone else would have to deal with him.

Being petty wouldn't get him anywhere. He was lashing out meaninglessly. But even the idea of it felt good, like freedom. When his ears rang, he didn't want it to be with gunfire, but the rush of this adrenaline. _You don't own me, not today_.

But when he stepped into the convenience shop, the students put down their intended purchases and rushed out with defensive posture. Even the single worker behind the counter looked ready to run.

Seto hadn't done anything to deserve this. How long could they treat him as a pariah until he snapped?

He nearly turned to leave, but wouldn't give into the notion that this was somehow his fault. They were in for a fight even if they didn't want one. He would set his coffee down on the white flag of surrender with such force the stain wrote his name across it. Steeling himself, he fixed a coffee at the machine and grabbed a blueberry yuzu muffin for Isono. He took his time shopping the junk food, and meandered to the counter to pay when he was ready.

An arm reached from behind him, placing a canned tea beside Seto's purchases while he was taking out his wallet. Seto didn't bother checking who would be so bold. He was more concerned with how he hadn't noticed Bakura in the shop.

Bakura propped his arm on the counter and leaned on it to get an angle on Seto. "They're really rolling out the red carpet for you."

"At least they're respecting my personal space," Seto said, and looked Bakura up and down before paying for everything.

"This is the first step of the royal treatment," Bakura said, taking his tea before walking out with Seto. "It only gets more intense from here."

"Isn't that what you want? Me to get the stories you want and spend the rest of my life like this?"

"A year or two at most. Then you and Mokuba get free tickets to anywhere you want."

Seto glanced around to ensure everyone was still giving him a wide berth. There was no way to know how far Crawford's ears reached. Not a whisper of this could get back to him.

"And who's backing that promise?"

"Want me to flash a badge here?"

"I want to see it at some point."

But Bakura was right. There was too much risk in showing it here.

"Did you know when you went to Wales you'd end up in espionage?"

"Never went to Wales."

"You understand what I meant."

"I was recruited before I left. Turns out, people actually notice when you have a knack for not being seen."

"That sounds counter-intuitive."

"Crawford noticed you," Bakura said, and popped the cap on his tea. He sipped at it while they headed toward the lab.

"And you want me to encourage it."

"It'd help. He's known for figuring out anyone out of place. I'd imagine reading people is part of how he got where he is."

"And he won't figure me out?"

"He's pursuing you. That's an advantage no one's had so far."

Seto swiped his card to the lab, and Bakura walked in when Seto opened the door. Bakura went confidently in the direction of the engineering center, as if he had been there before. He only waited for Seto to lead the way when they were right inside.

Isono glanced up from his book when they came in.

"You're picking up strays," Isono said.

"Nice to see you again, Nakamura," Bakura said.

Seto locked the door, and was actually glad for the private space. Tomorrow, he could go back to resenting it. For now, he wanted answers without anyone eavesdropping.

"Did you actually come to Japan to get me to spy on him?" Seto asked, and Isono clicked off his screen.

"Spy isn't the best word for it, but essentially."

Bakura hopped on the center table to sit on the edge, setting the tea beside him.

"Seto-sama won't be spying for you," Isono said.

"He will if he wants to disappear with Mokie. And there are already plenty of spies, informants, insiders, whatever you want to call them. They're doing the heavy lifting. Intelligence isn't breaking into safes and hacking computers."

"You want his stories," Seto said.

"A lot of information isn't written down or put somewhere accessible. We may know he has travel plans, but don't know who he is meeting. Or we may know who, but not when. Stuff he may mention in passing."

"How difficult can that be to get?"

"Incredibly. Those are just examples. Information that may seem trivial to you could be the last puzzle piece for us."

"Who is us?"

Bakura shifted to pull out his wallet. He flipped it open to show Seto a badge.

"I don't normally carry it. Isn't good to be caught with one of these."

Seto took it and got a glance, but he didn't know the look of an official badge well enough to pick out a fake. Especially a badge issued by a foreign country.

He handed it to Isono, who would know.

"How long would you expect him to gather information?" Isono asked, and flipped the badge closed before handing it back.

"A year or so. It'd cut down his current sentence with Kaiba four or five years."

"And if Crawford decides things between them are serious?"

"We'll still get him out."

"You can't be confident in that."

Bakura pocketed the badge. "I am though. Discreetly moving people around is half of what we do."

If Seto could get Mokuba out next year, he could still save part of his childhood. More than anything, he was tired of penciling Mokuba in like he was just part of a schedule. A few hours on Sunday and dinner at seven sharp wasn't cutting it; never had. Seto was missing Mokuba's life while they lived under the same roof.

"I won't be able to find anything important."

"Let us figure out what's important. Get connected to him. Find out where he's going and why. When he's stressed. The people he keeps close. The most called numbers in his phone. You won't be asked to dig for anything. No picking locks or hacking. Only let us know anything that naturally comes up."

"Those things involve having an actual relationship."

"That's right."

"You don't think he'd look for me if I disappeared after dating a year?"

"He could try."

Seto went to sit down because this was a lot to take in. If Bakura could follow through with no potential risks, Seto wouldn't hesitate to agree. He entirely sided with anyone looking to slow Crawford's spreading control, but he had seen too many execution notices to risk himself and Mokuba. This had to be considered from all sides.

It seemed like there were three possible outcomes. One, Pegasus found Seto out and had him and his family killed. Two, Seto spied a while, and when the time came, Bakura couldn't follow through on his assurances. And three, it worked as Bakura promised.

Maybe a fourth option. Pegasus just liked to flirt and wasn't actually interested in Seto. This entire discussion could have been for nothing.

Half of those outcomes were against him. One of them ended up with Mokuba dead. He couldn't let that happen.

Doing nothing meant six years more with Gozaburo, and the chance Pegasus was serious and would pursue Seto anyway. If he did, Seto wouldn't have an out.

"He might not actually want a relationship with me."

"We've all seen the pictures."

"It would have been harder to cover the actual story without having me there as a scapegoat."

"That assumes he knew someone was going to try to kill him, and that he let it happen."

"If I agree to this and he isn't interested, are you people still going to get me and Mokuba out?"

"If you actually make the effort, I'll see what can be done."

Isono crossed his arms. "No one would agree to that condition."

"Making people disappear takes a lot of effort. I can't just make the promise now."

"We don't know Crawford will follow through," Seto said.

Bakura reached into his other pocket and produced a ticket.

"We have it on good authority he'll be at the Museum of Art's new exhibit opening this Friday. You'll run into him there and we'll find out."

Seto let Isono take the ticket.

"If Crawford thinks you're more open to it, he'll take the next step. From there, you only ever have to keep me up to date on what he says around you. As simple as venting to Ryou."

"What happens if I feel threatened in six months and need out immediately?"

"We're asking for a year."

"Bakura. If my life or Mokuba's life is at risk, are you going to get us out, even if it's a little early?"

"No one intends on you getting hurt. We'll start getting the escape method ready."

It didn't come across as comforting as it should have.

"I'll agree if Crawford pursues things at the museum," Seto said. "But only if that happens."

Because if Seto was going to be caught up in a relationship with Crawford either way, he wanted the assurance of an escape route. The only thing worse than six years with Gozaburo was a lifetime with Crawford.

Isono looked to Seto as if he'd gone insane. "Sir, you can't take this risk."

"There's a good chance Crawford won't let me keep evading him. If that happens, I need a way to get Mokuba out of the country."

"And for the whole doing it for the good of the public thing," Bakura said.

"Don't play the moral high ground. You're far from a saint."

"The saints weren't perfect."

"If this happens," Seto said, "No one approaches me for information. If you want to know something, you'll wait until I show up at Ryou's. Nothing puts Mokuba at risk."

"We'll be discreet. No worries there, Kaiba."

Seto took the ticket from Isono to stare at it, and gently tapped it on the tabletop. Crawford might not show up. Crawford might show up and say nothing to Seto.

They were on borrowed time. Maybe this was his best shot at ensuring Mokuba didn't have to be.


	4. Chapter 4

On Friday, Seto dressed down. He let his hair air dry so it waved, switched his contacts for glasses, and went with a sweater and cardigan instead of his typical button up. If he dressed casually, maybe it would look like he wasn't trying to get Crawford to notice him. Seto spent a year playing off the advances, and accepting them might come across as a ploy.

Mokuba laughed when he saw Seto lacing his shoes by the door.

"Are you going to look at the art or pose as an artist?"

"You would say that about anyone in a turtleneck."

Mokuba ran over to sit by Seto on the bench, leaned in, and got out his phone to take a picture.

"Say cheese."

Seto humored Mokuba by smiling.

"Awesome," Mokuba said, and held it up to get a look. "You should dress like this all the time."

"And make it so easy on you to tease? You'll have to work harder than that."

"Rats."

"I shouldn't be too late," Seto said, standing. "I'll come in to say goodnight in a couple hours."

"It's Friday, Niisama."

"In bed by eleven."

Daimon preferred lights all to be out by nine, but Seto and Mokuba always locked their doors and pushed a towel against the base of the door to block the light. Seto didn't like having to teach Mokuba how to break the rules, but this household had far too many.

"Yeah. Right. _In bed._ "

"Don't stay up too late. I need a Mario Kart rematch tomorrow."

"You're on."

Seto would much rather have stayed in to spend the time with Mokuba, but leaving was for his sake in the long run. Six years could turn into one.

And all he had to do was date the most dangerous man in existence.

Isono met Seto at the car.

"It isn't too late to back out."

"If Crawford keeps things as they have been, I'll back out," Seto said, and got in the passenger's seat. Once Isono got in the car, Seto added, "He's ended relationships before without issue."

Seto looked into it after meeting with Bakura. After Crawford's wife had died of cancer at 21, he didn't date for a few years. He next dated for six months at 24, a woman named Isis Ishtar. She was currently working at the history museum where they'd met. At 26, Crawford dated Mai Valentine, a professional poker player who was more famous now than she had been while they were together. At 30, Pegasus dated Duke Devlin, whose only notable trait was being a young entrepreneur, although the game he created never got off the ground.

Tonight, he would find out if he was going to be year 32's Wikipedia entry.

But Pegasus let them all go back to their lives as they had been before. As long as Pegasus didn't catch him reporting back to Bakura, Seto could get out, maybe by boring Crawford into breaking things off.

Bakura wanted a year, but Crawford seemed to get tired after half that.

Six months would be ideal.

Isono drummed his fingers on the steering wheel when they came to the stop at the end of their street.

"How do you see this going, should you get your best outcome?"

"In six months, I tell Bakura to get us out. Or I can get Crawford to end things. Either way, Mokuba and I end up in Spain or Turkey."

"And that happens without him getting attached?"

"If I'm only a pretty face, he'll tire of having me around."

"But you're not."

"I could be."

"I don't like you taking this risk."

"Mokuba's getting older and Gozaburo might not allow me to keep taking the blows. Mokuba isn't leaving that house with a single scar."

Gozaburo had hit Mokuba once. He had gone outside after a rainstorm to look for frogs, and tracked mud inside. He was six at the time, and Gozaburo hit him hard enough to knock out one of his teeth. It was the first tooth Mokuba lost.

"If this goes wrong—"

"I can't go into this believing it will."

"Are you certain you don't want me to buy us tickets out of the country?" Isono asked.

"Gozaburo would press charges."

"We could make it work."

"I don't want Mokuba to live in hiding."

"He wouldn't want you to go through this."

"He won't know."

Seto could get through anything if it meant Mokuba didn't have to. On the other side of this, Mokuba would have a better, safer life.

Isono kept quiet, and dropped Seto off at the main entrance. "I'll be in the car. Call whenever you're ready."

"Hopefully I'll be under an hour."

But there was a chance otherwise. Traffic outside the museum moved at a normal pace, and there weren't an excess of guards. Crawford must have planned to arrive later, or hadn't made his plans public.

For now, Seto presented his ticket and went inside. The new exhibit was in the modern art section, but since he had time, Seto wandered the less populated sections. A few other guests had the same idea, but for the most part, he toured the exhibits by himself.

Seto wasn't drawn to the landscapes in the current room, but he took his time moving from painting to painting. From there, he stepped into the adjacent room where everything was black and white, some sculptures, some sketches, some hanging pieces. The sketches held his interest more than anything else so far, and he camped out there to wait.

The museum hadn't been as quiet as Seto thought it might have been. Voices chattered and footsteps echoed in the large rooms. Glasses clinked and music played softly from somewhere far off.

When it stopped, Seto knew what it meant. He had no intentions of making himself obvious, so he stayed out of the way. He had never attended one of these before, but assumed it was customary to stay for at least an hour or two. He had time to continue his rounds.

If he never went near Crawford, nothing would happen between them. He came. Bakura couldn't pretend Seto hadn't tried.

Seto was here for Mokuba. He needed to determine Crawford's interest. That meant standing somewhere he could be seen.

Eventually.

He took his time before joining the crowd. He declined the offer of champagne with plans to drink a bottle of scotch when he got home. Seto wanted his head clear and his mind alert.

He didn't check the room for Crawford. The only time he glanced around was when he realized he might have been incredibly underdressed. But there were dozens of people milling around who looked like students, who were dressed about the same as Seto. A few men wore suits. He took that to mean almost no one expected Crawford's attendance.

That provided him a safer cover, and he walked through the new exhibit with more confidence. He took in the pieces, which were much more modern than everything else he had seen up to that point. They seemed centered on impulse, with bold shapes and neon colors, but little true focus. A few of the sections had been cordoned off for interaction with the pieces.

A model wore a dress that looked more sculpture than gown, and changed colors when anyone touched it. There was a glass fountain where pieces could be moved to change the flow of the water. On the back wall, a large stretch of canvas had been hung for people to paint on.

He went there first, and found a place near the edge to paint.

"My, my. Look who stepped out of the lab."

A shadow landed on the canvas from over Seto's shoulder, and Seto bowed before he turned. Like at the gala, Crawford stopped him before he had fully dipped his chin, and lifted his gaze back up.

"Your curls are exquisite."

Seto reminded himself for the dozenth time that night that he was here to encourage Crawford. Instinct told him to play it off and find escape.

"And normally a formidable disguise," Seto said. "Would you believe you're the first to see through it?"

Pegasus smiled easily at him. "I never would have pegged you for an art enthusiast."

Seto faced the wall again so he didn't play into Pegasus's hand too quickly.

"I heard of an opportunity to draw on a wall and rushed down, but now I don't know what mark to leave."

Seto took a paintbrush from the table, but held off on dipping into any paint. He tapped the end against his lower lip, staring at the blank patch of wall he'd picked out.

"I've always been curious about your handwriting," Pegasus said.

"A signature then. Did you want to see the English or kanji?"

"Show me both."

Pegasus stepped closer, his chest to Seto's back, and reached around to gently hold Seto's wrist. The gesture was clear, and Seto started in kanji, where he signed his full name, letting Pegasus feel each stroke of the brush.

Kaiba Seto Yagami.

In English, his signature was simply Kaiba with an S drawn through it. He barely spoke English, so he rarely needed that version.

"I wouldn't have thought this opening was prominent enough to draw your attention, Master Crawford."

When Seto put down the brush, Pegasus stepped back.

"I'm an artist in my spare time, S Kaiba. You signed an extra name."

"My birth name."

Pegasus glanced at the signature again. "Kaiba isn't your biological father?"

"Mokuba and I were adopted."

Seto had expected Pegasus to have done a full background check on him, to have known more about Seto's past than Seto did. The adoption wasn't common knowledge, but with Pegasus's resources, Seto hadn't expected to keep secrets.

"It's no wonder. There's no resemblance."

Seto had his fill of personal details for now.

"Are you a big supporter of the local arts?"

"I have homes worldwide. Art varies so much depending on the culture surrounding the artist. Do you draw?"

"Sketching electronics isn't art. Tonight's artist will rave for years if you sign the wall."

Pegasus took the paintbrush Seto had used, dipped into the same blue, and signed beside Seto's name, nearly overlapping. He signed only once, in kanji.

"What really brought you here tonight?" Pegasus asked. He took his time rinsing the brush clean before dropping it into the cup with the others.

Seto faced the room and the rest of the exhibit. He hadn't realized how many guards were keeping an eye on them. There were two on every wall, three in the center of the room, and one—Croquet—standing close. None of the other patrons were within five meters of them.

"It's harder to find inspiration in your workspace," Seto said. "A change of scenery can help."

"An engineer who draws inspiration from the arts. The depths of your mind are a mystery."

Pegasus matched Seto step for step.

"Did you also come for inspiration?"

"I'm on the lookout for a few new pieces for my home here. I could use a fresh set of eyes."

"It'll be an honor to any artist here."

Everywhere they walked, people failed to be subtle slipping out of their way. Only the guards stayed nearby. Seto had only gotten a taste of this treatment over the last couple weeks and already knew how draining it was. Pegasus put up with years of this. It was no wonder they became so clingy when he was interested in someone.

"Where will you leave your mark next?" Pegasus asked, and ran a hand lightly down Seto's arm.

"I'll be neck-deep in machinery for the next several years."

"Will you create holograms like this wall?"

It caught Seto off guard, and he laughed. "I won't bore you with fantasies."

Pegasus faced Seto, and placed his fingertips on Seto's cheek, guiding their gazes together. "You could never bore me."

Seto was sure this would be another front page picture.

"You don't want me to put that to the test."

"But I do," Pegasus said, and lowered his hand, but not his gaze. "Walk with me and tell me who you are."

"There isn't much under the surface," Seto said, and followed Pegasus's lead. They went to the sculptures in the middle of the room, first to an abstract assortment of painted metal that offered a different interpretation depending on the angle. Pegasus walked to the left, and Seto the right.

"Is there something you'd like to know?" Seto asked, taking in an angle vaguely resembling a child playing with a ball.

"I prefer figuring you out piece by piece. There's an optical illusion here. Do you see the young girl or the old woman?"

Seto came around to look, and was struck by just how underdressed he was compared to Pegasus's immaculately tailored suit. He couldn't linger on the sensation of feeling out of place when the question hung between them. He took in the section Pegasus gestured to.

"The old woman. You see both?"

"They give off different emotions. Hope verses loneliness. It's compelling you see the lonely character."

"Do you find loneliness compelling?"

Seto tried to find the right way to look at the sculpture to see the girl, but he couldn't find her.

"Once in a while. There's not enough time to think of all the people I've made lonely. Just the trouble they've caused."

There was nothing to say to that. No one forced Crawford to kill anyone who questioned him. There was no reason to kill the families as well.

"You have a lot to keep you busy." Seto stepped to the other side of the sculpture. "But I've kept you from our purpose tonight."

"On the contrary. Now everyone here has to try to compare to you."

The statements were growing more direct, and Seto's doubts were fading, despite his efforts to maintain them. He had been lying to himself for a year, pretending he could avoid this. He might actually need Bakura to sneak them out of the country.

"You came looking for art. I can't decorate a home."

"I happen to think you light up a room."

This was a lot to accept.

"I'm not for sale."

"Regardless, what a person has done here should make me feel something."

Seto moved onto the next sculpture without waiting on Pegasus.

"None of these are catching your eye?"

"The glass dove is coming home with me, but otherwise not yet."

"There's a lot of options," Seto said, a bit distantly.

"I want you to pick something out."

"For what?"

"What you like most, of course."

Pegasus came around to walk beside Seto, and this time kept pace with him. His guards followed at an uncomfortably close distance, and Seto wondered if there were more in plain clothes. Did they increase security after an attempted assassination?

"I should look them all over first to make an accurate choice."

"I have nowhere to be in the morning. Take your time."

He kept his own with Seto's footsteps.

"You may not like my choice."

Part of him wanted to pick the worst option here, whatever piece he decided was the ugliest. But he had agreed to follow through. When it was over, he would have custody of Mokuba, and a way out of Japan.

"All the more reason it'll be memorable. Not a day will go by without a piece of you."

"I don't imagine you'd take a piece of art on your world travels," Seto said. Tonight had proven Bakura right, and Seto had gotten enough stares to put him off being in public for a month.

"It would depend on how big it is. But then I could always scale it to size."

Seto stopped in front of a painting of various shadows.

"It's a lot of effort to go through on my account."

"If you didn't require any, I wouldn't be interested."

That was good to know, and it explained a lot.

Seto stopped in front of an iron dragon, the bottom covered in rust, slowly fading into a polished shine. It had been molded into a standing position, posed to roar.

"This one."

Pegasus glanced at it from where he stood, then stepped closer to Seto, crouching beside him to see it at a more appropriate level. He tilted his head side to side while taking it in, and ended up tapping his fingers against the stand.

"It's incredible."

"I doubt you want a rusty dragon taking up space."

"It wouldn't be nearly as attention grabbing without the rust."

"I'm imagining your decor is mostly white."

"A good guess for my position, but too sterile for my taste. At least too much of it."

Because Seto normally would have, Seto made his effort to back out.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find whatever you're looking for, Master Crawford."

He bowed slightly, and stepped on to the next piece.

Pegasus took a pair of gloves from his pocket and put them on carefully before picking up the dragon.

"Have you?"

Seto had to stop before he had gotten far. Like he had assumed before, dismissing himself wasn't an option.

"I just came to look."

"If you keep saying that, will it stop you from taking this?"

Pegasus handed off the dragon to one of his guards, and passed Seto a card with his number on the back in gold ink. Seto took it, but held it slightly in front of him, unsure about it.

"I can't possibly have the clearance to have this."

"Even security answers to me in the end. Don't go giving that out, now. Else I may have to hunt you down."

Seto looked down at it. This had to be a business number. Pegasus couldn't hand out his personal line, could he?

"Are you asking me to call you?"

"I don't do the asking when it comes to that. If you liked what you saw, you'll make the right choice."

Seto lowered his hand a bit. "I don't understand, Master Crawford."

"It's Pegasus," he replied, and ran a thumb over Seto's cheek.

"I'm nobody," Seto said, despite the fact he had come here for this exact reason. "And you're running half the world."

"You have a chance to be someone."

"They'll want you to choose someone better."

"I don't answer to anyone but myself."

That didn't seem to matter. The more Seto thought about this, the less sense it made. He had read on the past relationships and was facing the most straightforward advance to date, and still, he questioned how this could happen.

"You're busy. I'd be a distraction," he said, still looking for any line of reasoning that might work.

"A welcome one, even busy men need more than work."

"And if I called mid-meeting?"

"All the world would wait on you."

Seto exhaled, breathing out until there wasn't air left in his chest. They were being watched. They weren't alone. Gozaburo's voice filled his head, and his purpose here became clouded.

"I'm not worth that."

Pegasus came to stand behind him again, chest to his back. When he spoke, Seto could feel his breath on his ear.

"All I'm hearing is that someone has to teach you otherwise."

"You could choose to teach anyone."

"And yet here we are. You keep your phone close and I'll take the hard part out of your hands."

Seto nearly reached into his pocket for his phone, although, he didn't understand that instinct. There was too much tonight he didn't understand in spite of being the one to initiate this.

"Very soon."

Seto turned his head slightly, not quite to the point he could see Pegasus. "You'd need my number for that."

"Now you're getting it."

Seto's business cards were in his wallet, and he pulled one out.

"I may be away from my phone when I'm in the lab."

"Not got too long, I trust."

"It depends on how invested I am in my projects."

"And being that the current one is your life's work, I expect you'll be distracted."

"I will be," Seto said. "Please don't assume a lack of immediate reply is me ignoring the messages."

"I'll do my best to remember."

Pegasus stepped back, and Seto focused on his pulse for a moment. People watched from the edges of the room, and more importantly, Pegasus was waiting on Seto to say something.

"Are you actually getting the dragon?" Seto asked. His mouth was dry.

"I am. I've even considered naming it."

"Do you name all your art?"

"Absolutely, it's incomplete otherwise."

"Do you call paintings by the names their artists chose?"

"It depends on the name, honestly. Very rarely I have a piece named too similarly for comfort and change it. Otherwise yes."

"I'm sure someone in your position has an affinity for names."

"Like you wouldn't believe. Although my Japanese could still use work."

"It's much better than my English."

"I have a lazy tongue for it. I haven't heard enough of your English to judge."

"English for me is poor," Seto said, trying his hand at it.

"In your line of work, you'll pick it up easily. The more you're exposed to it, the easier it gets."

"If my future co-workers speak English, it will help," Seto said, in Japanese again.

"You strike me as the type to travel. Who knows where you'll end up."

"I've never actually left Domino."

"You're joking," Pegasus said, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"I don't get the opportunity to get out much."

"I'll award you the luxury before long."

Seto turned to face him. "You're confident I won't prove boring."

"Your eyes alone could intrigue for months."

One of the guards stepped forward and whispered something to Pegasus, who sighed. He gave Seto a regretful expression, and took his hand. "I'm afraid I have to leave early tonight. I hope that soon, I'll be able to offer you more inspiration."

"You'll get plenty from the dragon."

Pegasus nodded. "I'll make use of your number soon."

There wasn't more chance for small talk or goodbyes before Croquet came forward to lead Pegasus out. Seto watched him go, and ignored everyone who stayed staring. He had come to get his answer.

He was going to have to follow through with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba clinked his fork against the side of his plate, twice, then caught himself. He reached for his orange juice like he could pretend he hadn't made any noise.

Seto sipped his coffee while reading an article on quantum computing on his tablet, idly scrolling, not exactly interested. Weekend breakfasts dragged on as long as Gozaburo decided to sit at the table, and even if Seto ate breakfast, he would have run out of ways to keep busy twenty minutes ago. He leaned back in his chair, counting the seconds in lines of text.

The dining table was too long for a household of three. If they ever had company over, or if Gozaburo let the staff eat with them, Seto wouldn't have minded it so much. But the only change to their dining setup in the last decade was that Mokuba moved to the other side of the table.

He wasn't two anymore, and didn't need Seto to help him with his meals.

"Mokuba," Gozaburo said, drawing both Seto and Mokuba's attention. They turned in unison, but Gozaburo's gaze stayed on his phone.

"Yes sir?" Mokuba asked in a quiet voice.

When Gozaburo didn't answer immediately, Seto thought Mokuba hadn't spoken loudly enough for his voice to carry across the room. But while the table was long, it wasn't that long. Gozaburo's silence was intentional, and it lasted.

"Daimon brought me the permission slip," he said at length.

"Oh," Mokuba said, and put his head down again. "We're meant to have them signed by Monday."

"What business does your class have touring a factory?"

"I'm not...I'm not sure," Mokuba said.

Seto put down his tablet. "It's a field trip. How many times can they tour a museum?"

"Museums change exhibits."

"Should I call the school to protest?" Seto asked, "Or are you going to sign the form?"

Gozaburo looked up to stare at Seto. "Make your point or stop talking."

"You sent him to the best school in the city and are questioning the teacher's decisions. Are you second-guessing your choice?"

Mokuba kicked Seto under the table and peeked up, practically pleading through his gaze for Seto to stop. Seto trusted the expression he gave back was reassuring. It had been a decade of putting up with this, and Seto was done caving to Gozaburo's every harsh tone.

If the situation were any different, he would have moved out the day he turned eighteen.

"You should call the school, Seto. I'm sure they'll be glad to listen to the complaints of a graduate student."

"They're your complaints."

"Coming from a governor, they have merit. An engineer in a pointless field has less sway."

"I'm not getting into politics."

"It's not too late for law school. You could actually make something of yourself."

Seto took a sip from his coffee and reopened the article. When he got up that morning, he hoped for a quiet weekend to get over everything that happened the night before. But this was starting off poorly, and boded well for a night of verbal chess.

"Given that you aren't planning to make the call, does that mean you'll give Daimon the signed form today?"

"Why don't you get it from my office after breakfast?"

And that was how Seto expected this would go. For Mokuba's sake, he didn't comment. They could duke it out in privacy.

"I will."

It might bring the end of breakfast more quickly. One problem at a time. Getting Mokuba away from the table and to the privacy of his bedroom would be a start. Then Seto and Gozaburo could have a more in-depth conversation in the office.

Seto finished his coffee, but it was another three minutes before Gozaburo pushed back his plate. The maid would come in for their dishes, so Seto stood as well. Before meeting Gozaburo in the office, he was going to see Mokuba to his room.

They walked out together.

"You don't need to keep doing this," Mokuba said when Seto had dropped him off.

Asking what Mokuba knew was the same as admitting there was anything to know. Seto refused to let on, even if Mokuba had his suspicions. He had never seen anything more than harsh words back and forth. He could think what he wanted as long as he never got confirmation.

"I'm just picking up the permission slip," Seto assured him. "I'll bring it back shortly."

Mokuba tried to stop him, but Seto walked away. He was ready to get on with the day, and had long gotten over the days of panicking over being summoned to the office. Seto didn't have to let Gozaburo do anything.

Seto didn't knock. He stepped in to find Gozaburo behind the large desk, standing with his arms behind his back. They were folded together easily, too calmly. Seto's gaze flickered over the rest of the room, searching for a reason. Nothing seemed out of place, save the permission slip on the middle of his desk.

"Have you signed it?"

"I shouldn't."

"Yours is the only signature they'll accept."

"He won't work in a factory."

"He will if he wants to."

Mokuba was thinking social work currently, but Seto would support whatever he decided to do. He was twelve. There was plenty of time to make up his mind. Maybe he would work in a factory to support something artistic, or because he preferred that sort of occupation.

"Don't be ridiculous. One of you two has to be someone."

"Which is possible without being a politician."

Gozaburo turned to face him. And then he opened his desk drawer.

Seto rolled his eyes and looked away. They had gone through this too many times. The collar was a threat that occasionally wasn't followed through on.

"Come, Seto."

Before Seto could determine whether he would obey, his phone vibrated. On a Saturday morning, the only person who would be texting was Ryou, and he assumed maybe Bakura wanted to meet to go over the night before. Pegasus hadn't said anything worth reporting on.

He checked his phone.

The surprise lasted a few seconds. Pegasus had promised soon.

_I'm making use of your number, Seto. Are you free for dinner tonight?_

"Seto."

Seto held up a finger while he texted back with his other hand.

_I am._

"You don't get to dismiss me," Gozaburo said. "Come here."

"I'm making dinner plans with Pegasus."

The use of his name shocked Gozaburo enough he stepped around the desk. He crossed the room and took the phone from Seto's hand.

"You've told him no for a year."

"Amazing how interested he is in someone who won't amount to anything," Seto said, and took back his phone. "I may ask about it tonight at dinner."

"You'll do nothing tonight to diminish his view of the family."

The phone vibrated again, and Seto didn't bother hiding the screen from Gozaburo. This was his first time really having an upper hand, and he wanted to make the most of it.

_I made us a reservation at Taki. Does seven work?_

"Should I tell him no?" Seto asked. "You seem to have other plans for me today."

Seto needed to be careful not to let himself get too used to this. It was no wonder Gozaburo enjoyed the power plays so much. Getting to hold this over him was infinitely better than Seto thought it would be.

"Obviously you'll accept," Gozaburo said, but his jaw was tight.

"Obviously."

_Seven works. I'll meet you there._

Seto didn't expect another message, so he pocketed his phone, gaze on Gozaburo to commit the frustrated expression to memory. If nothing came out of this, Seto would have the memory to replay.

"Now about Mokuba's permission slip."

* * *

Isono drove Seto to the restaurant in silence. Seto hadn't been before, and a quick search online confirmed this was the sort of restaurant he needed a suit for. The one he wore would be appropriate for any pictures that might be taken, and after the ones that surfaced from the night before, he needed to look more presentable.

Two guards stood at the entrance, and the parking lot was nearly empty.

"Be safe," Isono said.

"It's just dinner."

Isono didn't respond, but Seto knew what he was thinking. Nothing was _just_ when Pegasus was involved. But Seto was still in a good mood from this morning, and dinner was the most innocent first date Pegasus could have offered. Even if he bought out the restaurant, the wait staff would be around. This was still public.

But when Seto went inside, he found a few people at the tables, but very few. Croquet was waiting for him at the hostess stand.

"Kaiba-san, Master Crawford is waiting for you on the terrace."

Seto followed Croquet through the dimly lit restaurant, and Pegasus stood when they walked outside. The terrace overlooked the lake and the distant mountains, which meant the traffic was on the other side of the building, cutting down the noise.

"Seto, I'm glad you could make it."

"I'll admit I didn't expect you to get use from my number so quickly."

"Well, I'm not often in the country," Pegasus said, and came around to pull the chair out for Seto. No one had done that for Seto before, and he was a bit uncomfortable at the gesture. He let Pegasus adjust it without comment.

"Have you eaten here before?" Pegasus asked, sitting down.

"I haven't. You'll have to recommend something for me."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your Saturday night."

"No," Seto said, and took the menu to look it over. "You saved me from a night of tinkering with a lens."

"Isn't that something you enjoy?"

"For the third night in a row? It gets stale."

"I took the liberty of ordering us wine before you got here. Do you have a preference, white or red?"

"I usually drink red."

When he did drink it at all. Gozaburo mostly kept scotch and bourbon in their house, and Seto never bothered to go buy his own alcohol. He guessed he could ask Misaki to pick some up at the store while she did their shopping.

The waiter came, and kept his eyes down while he poured their wine. Seto thanked him for it and Pegasus glanced out over the water.

Seto watched the waiter walk out, and realized Croquet was standing inside. There were guards stationed down between the restaurant and the water, but no one within earshot of him and Pegasus. It was just them.

"How are things going in your lab?"

"It's more space than I need. I'm going to be spending half this semester planning rather than building."

"You never know what it might shift into. You're breaking new ground. You'll be all over the front pages soon."

Seto laughed a little, and inclined his head. "I've been there a few times as of late."

"You have my most sincere apologies for that. It's a curse of being close to me."

"I assumed you enjoyed the spotlight," Seto said.

"It's a necessary price of keeping the world straight."

It was an interesting choice of words Seto chose not to comment on. Pegasus's rise had come quickly and with too much blood. Any peace there might have been came through death that wouldn't have otherwise happened. More would follow. More always followed.

"What else don't I know about you?"

"Probably the same amount as I don't know about you. Why did you chose to attend Domino University?"

"It's close to home," Seto said.

"How often do you visit?"

Seto shook his head. "I still live there."

Pegasus put down his glass, leaning forward a bit. "You continue to surprise. I was certain you were in a dorm, or an apartment at least."

"Staying in Domino was for my brother's sake. I plan to live at home until he graduates."

"You'll nearly be my age by that time."

"It's a big house."

But thinking about it brought the wine to his lips. He drank a large amount of the glass and forced down those thoughts.

"You two must be close."

"Mokuba's the best part of my life."

"What's he like?" Pegasus asked, resting his chin on his knuckles. "You said he was twelve?"

"He turned twelve in July. He's incredibly bright and fun to be around. Loves turtles and random acts of kindness, so long as no one knows he's the one behind them. He has a bad habit of randomly doing something for someone and leaving them without any explanation."

"I can hardly remember being that age. My father managed casinos, and he was always working. What I wouldn't have given for a sibling."

The waiter came out again, head still bowed, and asked if they were ready to order.

"I hadn't gotten a chance to look," Seto said, and before the waiter could offer to come back, added, "Why don't you pick for us both?"

"The salmon then. And we'll switch to a chardonnay with our meal."

Seto wondered how this waiter drew the short straw to be forced to wait on their table. Seto didn't feel significant enough to be sitting at it, and knew if he was taking their order, he would be overly concerned with getting everything perfect.

How did Pegasus Crawford treat the wait staff? He seemed like any other customer so far.

The man went back inside, and Seto returned his attention to Pegasus.

"I heard about the casinos before," he said.

"Those casinos were the bane of my childhood. Hollywood makes Vegas sound like a cartoon fantasy. So little focus is on the ugly side, the addiction, broken relationships, trash in the alleys and under the tables. It's easy to get swept into the chaos of the city."

"You didn't."

"I wanted my father's attention more than anything. Eventually I realized he strung me along with all the other addicts. My wife got me out."

"What made you decide to get into politics?"

"Seeing the corruption around me and no one deciding to do anything about it. Election after election, we were showered in promises of change, but things stayed the same. When Cecelia died, the world kept moving, although it was so much darker without her."

"I'm sorry you lost someone so young," Seto said. "Although, I doubt it gets easier with time."

"Do you remember your parents?" Pegasus asked.

"My mother died giving birth to Mokuba when I was twelve, and my father in an accident two years after. I remember them well."

Pegasus took a sip of his wine and angled toward the view only enough to signify a respectful distance during a conversation like this. Seto watched as he processed it.

"Is that why you call Kaiba by his given name?"

"He's never been my father."

Seto remembered his father vividly. While he had never been as warm or emotionally involved as Seto might have liked, Kaname worked diligently to provide for their family. He took on a third job after Mokuba had been born, and Seto told himself it was to take care of them, not to avoid looking at the boy with his dead wife's eyes.

"Kaiba's never struck me as the sort to take compassion on orphans."

"He isn't, unless you count a publicity check every now and again."

"I don't."

"Like anyone with common sense."

Pegasus crossed his legs toward Seto, lightly knocking the table when he did. He put a hand on the edge as if expecting a water glass to go tumbling.

"What made up his mind?"

"I did. I wanted Mokuba to grow up somewhere better, where he would have the chance to be who he wanted."

It had driven Seto's every decision since lowering Kaname into the ground. He was Mokuba's only parent, and would ensure he had a better life than their own could have offered.

"And what does he want to do?"

"Social work. Although last month, he was considering being a scuba instructor."

"Does he scuba?"

"No."

Pegasus laughed a bit, breaking the tension and putting an end to their heavier line of questioning. "I'll have to meet him. You're smitten."

"I raised him."

"And yourself."

"In recent years."

"And what are you most proud of accomplishing? Let's say Mokuba aside, since he's the obvious answer."

Seto had been asked this question when applying to Domino University's graduate program, and he lied during the interview. He told them he was most proud of single-handedly winning a robotics tournament two years before, when he designed a machine that could complete an outdoor obstacle course. He had done that, but it hadn't been anything to boast about. People were always winning some tournament or another.

"I haven't yet," Seto admitted. "My to-do list is long and lofty. I've spent ten years getting in position to complete any of them."

Pegasus's lip twitched before he caught himself.

"You always did strike me as the sort of person to never feel enough."

It was Seto's turn to laugh. "Despite how I might come across around you, I'm anything but humble."

"I have no doubt of that. Your standards are infinitely high."

"Science is getting closer to infinity by the day."

"And your first stepping stone to it will be the projector?"

Seto nodded. He hadn't told the truth about this before when Pegasus asked, and given that he hoped to maintain some clear distance between them, owning up to his plans could aid the distance or add further interest.

He couldn't be expected to maintain this and not open up at all.

"The projector is a small piece of a bigger goal. I can't do the majority of my list without it."

"Have you considered storytelling? I'm positively captivated."

Pegasus was looking at him again, with that same expression from the gala. His interest in Seto's project was sincere.

"I want to create a new sort of gaming," Seto said. He could count on his fingers the people he had told that to. "Bring the games out of the console, into the real world."

"You said you wanted to make the holograms tangible. Would that be so they could interact with the players?"

"Partially. But if I can give them a solid appearance, even some sensation, then the games played with them will feel real."

Pegasus ran his fingers up the stem of his glass. "If I'm imagining Pokemon, is that an appropriate mental image?"

"It could be. Players bring their devices, set them up, and then battle with projections of the cards between them."

"I hope you don't take offense, Seto, because while that does sound fascinating, it isn't the field I expected you to go into."

"I've given no indication of it."

"You certainly haven't. I didn't do you justice in my imaginings. Here I was expecting a new sort of video calling, and you're looking to revolutionize an entire industry."

"Give it five years. It wouldn't be imaginary then."

"Confidence suits you."

"Humility never has."

"What else do you see it being used for? Technology like that won't stay in a single field."

"I haven't given too much thought to the other uses. Medical training would be one. Preparing first responders. Possibly helping people working through past traumas."

That got even more thought from Pegasus, and he mulled it over for a minute before answering, "How would it be programmed? With the cards, I would imagine a set series of poses and actions. But for an entire scene?"

Seto had debated that issue as well. For this to be mass produced and widely used, the projections needed to be easy to create. Having a team of graphic arts design every wrinkle and hair wouldn't be feasible.

"That's another issue on my list."

"How long should I give this one? Seven years?"

From anyone else, that might have sounded condescending. But Seto didn't hear a trace of it in Pegasus's voice. Maybe a bit of teasing, but in the way Ryou teased when Seto talked ahead of himself, or exaggerated a story.

"Maybe six."

"You know, the day we met, you had oil on your hands."

"I did?" Seto asked. He thought back, but didn't remember it.

"Smudged along the side like you'd been working and accidentally grazed something. I wondered what business Kaiba's son had working with his hands."

"I could have been rebuilding a car."

"Have you met Kaiba-sama?"

Seto laughed again. "He would pitch a fit if any oil stained his garage."

"As if garage floors aren't notoriously covered in oil," Pegasus said. "You were doing something I didn't expect he would approve of."

"So it was unwashed hands that caught your eye?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes a bit, as if Seto was intentionally misunderstanding him. "When you put it like that, it doesn't sound nearly as romantic."

"I have been curious," Seto said.

"Did you think it was just your eyes?"

"The thought might have crossed my mind."

"They're intriguing, yes, but not nearly as much as Kaiba's son showing up to his office with evidence of manual labor on his hands."

"If we keep talking about Gozaburo, I'll need a bottle of wine to myself."

Pegasus held up his hands in surrender. "Why don't we find more common ground? The dragon fit in perfectly with the rest of my office."

"I wouldn't think a dragon was appropriate for an office."

"A home office, and why not? Who is going to say a word about it?"

Fair point.

"How does a dragon fit into the surrounding decor so easily?"

"The surrounding decor is also outlandish and bold," Pegasus said simply. "You didn't think I limited myself only to outlandish fashion?"

"I don't really know what I think at this point. You're a lot to figure out."

And better company than Seto expected. He had been worried tonight would be similar to talking to Gozaburo, that each sentence would need to be prepared for and spoken with caution. His initial fears had dissolved soon after sitting down.

Pegasus had been about to answer when their food was brought out. It came faster than Seto expected, even considering who his date was.

"May I get you anything else?" the waiter asked, and switched out their wine for the fresh glass.

"That's all," Pegasus said, and took a sip from his new glass as the waiter left them alone again.

"What are the chances they had every meal combination prepared for you?"

"Salmon cooks quickly," Pegasus pointed out. "But there's always a chance."

"I would assume they wanted me out more quickly."

"I won't hold your paranoia against you."

"That's hardly paranoia."

"No need to defend against it. I already said I wouldn't judge."

Seto unwrapped his cutlery. "You're going to make me own up to my faults."

"So long as you don't hold back either. I'm sure it's no surprise how often people tiptoe around me."

Seto couldn't blame them. The executions were public to keep people afraid. If Pegasus didn't want people to be afraid, then everything he had done contradicted it.

That was who Seto was talking to. This wasn't a normal dinner.

He couldn't forget that.

"You aren't surrounded by arguing politicians daily?"

"For the countries who signed our peace treaty, they have no reason to argue. Their needs and security are seen to."

Seto took a bite so he didn't have to answer the first thing that came to mind. The food was better than he expected, and he had already expected a lot. Everything tonight had turned out better than expected, as long as Seto didn't think too hard about it.

"You aren't keen on politics," Pegasus said.

"You were interested because I wasn't following Gozaburo's footsteps."

"And still am. Politics is a lot of my life."

"But you're a painter," Seto said. "An art and history enthusiast."

"And you're an engineer. We'll have to delve deeper than our surface to find commonalities, I fear."

Seto took another bite. "What do you fear? Learning mine or revealing yours?"

"Mine, naturally."

"I'll give you a month before I pry then."

"I'm astonished at your patience. I hardly have the stamina for it."

"What happened to piece by piece?"

Pegasus waved a hand casually, as if he hadn't considered how contradictory that might have sounded, and hadn't meant it that way. "Can you blame me for wanting to know everything, while also enjoying surprises?"

"Should I tell you something now to help build your interest and ease your curiosity?"

A car horn blared, and Pegasus glared out in the distance, although no cars were in sight. Seto amused himself for a moment with the thought of Pegasus tracking down the car for interrupting their moment. Security already surrounded them. They likely had access to street cameras.

"One freebie," Pegasus said. "Make me work for the rest."

"Top of my list is to build an amusement park. Maybe a chain of them."

"As long as it's not in Vegas, you have my full support."

The support was a surprise and unfamiliar. Pegasus had no reason to build up Seto, and could have used the same sort of insults Gozaburo constantly used. Seto couldn't comment on any of his references to violence, and would have had to agree with negative opinions of his work.

But Pegasus had only been encouraging.

"Is there anything you don't put your support behind?"

"Trying to decide how meaningful my support is?"

"I wouldn't have thought gaming or entertainment was one of your interests."

"I'm interested in your work," Pegasus said. "I have no doubts you'll be able to succeed wherever you put your focus."

"Why not? You haven't seen my work."

Seto's plans sounded extreme. They sounded improbable. He intended to create new technology and open amusement parks, starting with no backing or resources. Why would anyone blindly believe in that?

"You're a no-nonsense sort of person. You wouldn't advertise false fantasies."

"What about you?"

"You'll learn to tell the difference between my genuine plans and vain imaginings. Why am I getting the feeling you aren't use to the praise?"

"It doesn't mean quite as much coming from a twelve year old."

"You should be hearing it from everyone around you," Pegasus said, his tone incredibly telling, practically making its own point.

"You don't like Gozaburo," Seto said for him.

"See? There's something we have in common."

Seto took his wine to distract himself before he smiled. At least being caught in this relationship for a while didn't come with pretending Gozaburo was a decent person. Whether Pegasus thought he was an effective governor was a different conversation Seto didn't care to have.

"I'm sure we can find more than that."

Pegasus raised his glass, and Seto clinked his against it.

"I look forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou sat in Seto's lab space to eat his late lunch, and had managed to convince Isono to eat with him. Seto was at the other end of the table, finishing a sketch for a piece of hardware he wanted to try modeling for the 3D printer. A lot of what he designed needed to be custom made. The printed parts would be a start.

"I would've put money on it not being a normal date," Ryou said.

"For the most part, I could have forgotten who was sitting across from me."

"And next is what? Dinner by the sea?"

Seto rolled his eyes, and didn't look up from his tablet. "Next, he goes to Singapore for some meeting. It'll be a while before he's back in Japan."

As they were going their separate ways two nights before, Pegasus mentioned he would be leaving the next week. He only stayed in Japan around a week a month, which Seto had never cared enough to pay attention to. If this carried on with the same schedule, that meant only six weeks of potential time with him.

"Nothing before he leaves?" Ryou asked.

"He's a busy man."

The date kept Gozaburo off Seto's back for the last two days, which let Mokuba have a weekend of lesser homework and scrutiny. The house had almost felt normal since Pegasus texted, which meant Seto needed to find a way to ride out Gozaburo's caution as long as possible. With Pegasus out of the country so often, Gozaburo would get comfortable.

"You'll need to keep busy when he's gone," Isono said.

Anything might happen in three weeks, and almost anything would heal by the time Pegasus was back. At least for the first week, Seto and Mokuba needed to keep clear of the house.

"I'll bring him here after school. He'll be able to get his homework done all the same."

Fuguta could drive Mokuba over and none of Gozaburo's security team could interfere. The lab had too much space, so the four of them could spread out. Although Seto hadn't needed the space, it would come in handy to essentially move into.

"You should get a mini fridge," Ryou said. "Then you won't even need to leave for dinner."

Seto switched out of the modeling program and into his dissertation. He hadn't worked on it yet today, and had to give it at least an hour's attention.

"I'll make note of it. There won't be reason to drive back and forth."

"You type on a rhythm. Have you noticed that?"

"You're hallucinating."

"Maybe. This is my fifth coffee."

When Seto tried to listen for it, he was too fixated on the motions of typing to get an accurate idea of what Ryou had heard. He ended up backspacing everything he had written in the last several seconds to try again. Having to write a thesis to confirm the technology he was going to create felt pointless.

"Imagine if we had decided not to torture ourselves with grad school," Seto said.

"But then we won't get to call each other pompous names."

"There are much simpler and less time consuming ways to switch names."

Gozaburo had Seto and Mokuba's name changed when Seto turned eighteen. That process hadn't taken more than two days, but they also hadn't done it all on their own. Gozaburo had people who had people for trivial things.

Seto hadn't pointed out how making the name _Kaiba_ trivial lessened it. Seto hadn't gone through all of this just to take on a worthless name.

If he left Japan with Mokuba, this would have been for nothing. Seto picked out Gozaburo and had put up with him for a decade, just to give Mokuba the name and resources. How could he consider leaving when leaving meant throwing it all to the wind?

Pegasus had to call things off.

"We could've just let Mokuba pick what to call us."

"He's already picked a perfectly respectable name for you," Ryou said. "I'd end up being Dr. Voodoo or something."

Seto chuckled. "Mokuba knows you're more into tarot."

Mokuba had known Ryou for his entire life. Seto and Ryou had met before the adoption, back when Ryou's father was still around a few months a year, and Amane was still alive.

"I'm asking him tonight," Seto said. "Do you want him to be the one to tell you, or should I tomorrow?"

"Judge how clever it is. The cleverer, the more I want to hear it from him."

"Then you'll be getting a call from Mokuba."

They turned at a knock on the door, and through the window, Seto saw Pegasus and Croquet on the other side. The rest of the lab had emptied out, and Isono stood quickly to open the door, bowing.

Seto and Ryou stood too. Only Ryou bowed.

"Pegasus," Seto said, and caught Pegasus's approving smile. "I didn't realize you'd be stopping by."

"I wanted to have an appropriate mental image of your space before I leave. This isn't the lab I was imagining."

"It's a workspace, really."

"And are you a research assistant?" Pegasus asked Ryou, who stood awkwardly. When he saw Pegasus staring at him, Seto saw him almost bow again.

"No, Master Crawford. I was having lunch."

"Ryou's been my friend since grade school," Seto said. It might have been safer not to have them meet, since a background check into Ryou might turn up with Bakura, but the damage had been done. Hopefully Bakura wasn't on the books.

Pegasus offered Ryou a hand. "I'll have to get Seto to tell me about you."

Ryou took the hand, but pulled back immediately after shaking it.

"I'm sorry there isn't more to see," Seto said to give Ryou an out. "I won't start building the hardware for at least a couple months."

"While I'm here, you can show me around. I'll visit again in during the spring semester to see how things have progressed."

Seto hoped they wouldn't still be seeing each other in the spring, but for now, went along with it. He would give Pegasus a mediocre tour, with everything working toward eventually breaking them up. Maybe he could show Pegasus a botched version of his software.

"I can show you my sketches," Seto said. "I'll let you know what Mokuba decides tomorrow," he added to Ryou. He gave him his chance to exit, and Ryou took it, grabbing his bag and leaving.

Pegasus watched him go, lips downturned, only slightly.

"You two seem close."

"He's the only person historically willing to put up with me," Seto said, and walked Pegasus over to his laptop. He pulled over another chair so Pegasus could see the completed sketches, and Pegasus moved to take the seat, edging it a bit closer than Seto had positioned them.

"You've been working on the paper today," Pegasus said, when he saw it open on Seto's screen.

"It's the one part of this ordeal I don't want to do. I've set aside an hour a day."

In the current stage of his project, Seto's sketches weren't much to look at. Most were for parts inside the projector, but a few showed plans for his final piece. One included the full arena, and he had included designs for the projections between the players.

"You had me convinced you weren't an artist," Pegasus said.

"They're just sketches."

"Very detailed sketches. You have a knack for proportions and angles. A natural talent."

"Drawing machinery, everyone's dream."

"Don't play it down," Pegasus said, and put his hand on Seto's leg. "As you said, humility doesn't suit you."

"When it's built, there will be no reason for humility."

"Are we looking at the same thing? You're going to create an entirely new genre of gaming. It'll be like modern-day gladiator arenas."

Pegasus moved the laptop so he could use the trackpad, and flipped through Seto's sketch folder. He took the time to really look at all of them, even the sketches of lenses and card readers. He gave them as much interest as the arena sketch.

"Will you have a prototype built by the end of the school year?"

"If not this year, then the next. I only need to prove it's possible."

Seto leaned toward Pegasus, taking over the trackpad to pull up his blueprint, but putting them arm-to-arm. He didn't look away from the computer. Making eye contact now would be far too intimate.

His blueprint was simple, a four-pronged projector, that if built correctly, would create a tangible sphere. He intended for it to be portable, for it to appear solid, and for it to feel warm. Heat would be the easiest sensation to create. If he could give resistance when someone tried to run their hand through it, that would be even better.

"I plan to start simple."

"Everything does. You shouldn't downplay on my account."

"It's hardly comparable to making a difference on your scale," Seto said. Even a negative difference fit the definition. "One day, when I've proven it's possible, I'll never stop bragging."

"You don't wear your glasses often."

The question was a surprise, and Seto made the mistake of glancing up in response. His face was too close to Pegasus's, maybe a hand's length away, and Pegasus was again seemingly giving Seto every trace of his focus.

No one ever looked at Seto like that.

"I prefer to have peripheral vision."

"They were charming, but they did distract a bit."

"Distracting, but I need them or the contacts. I've been told I read too much."

"Fantasy or nonfiction?" Pegasus asked.

"Nonfiction, usually. I'm a notorious over-studier."

"Even when it doesn't relate to school?"

Seto pushed back his chair, just for an extra breath of distance. He had dated people before, but none of those relationships had ever moved so quickly. This was too forward, and Seto wasn't in a position to say no. In every other relationship, the power balance had swung in Seto's favor.

"There's plenty more to know."

"I agree with that. Why don't you show me around the campus? Take a break from your work?"

Seto nodded. "I'll take any excuse to stop writing."

They stood, and Seto signed out from his laptop. Since Pegasus's guards would be accompanying them, Isono could stay with Seto's things. Or Seto could lock the door to the lab. He might want Isono around in the event he needed an out.

"Before you got this lab space, where did you spend most of your time?"

Nodding to Isono to follow, Seto locked the lab behind them. The main section of the lab was still empty when they left, which meant the other students had seen enough to know to hide. Seto thought it had been difficult navigating the isolation before. They previously kept some distance, but nothing like this.

"Aside from classes, either the student center's coffee shop, or if a table isn't available, one of the benches on the quad."

"That sounds exceptionally collegiate."

"I might as well make the most of it while I'm here. Coffee at home isn't the same."

"Are you a tea drinker?"

"I'm both. I have at least three cups of each everyday. You?"

The wind gusted outside, hard enough Pegasus tied back his hair. He had dressed for the weather, in a well-fitted black jacket with a paisley scarf tucked underneath. He must have been overheating inside the lab, and the fall weather was a relief.

"When I do want caffeine, I normally have the strongest coffee imaginable brewed. Then let it cool enough I can take it as a shot."

"That sounds terrible."

"It's practical," Pegasus said. His guards walked closer than Seto remembered. Isono did the same to Seto's right.

"Do you not like the taste?"

"I've yet to find coffee worth my time."

Students rushed to the other end of the quad, to the far side of the fountain, most of them confident enough to spare a few glances. When this ended, Seto hoped things got back to normal quickly.

He didn't even like these people. He shouldn't have missed having them around.

"Do places have coffee tastings like they do for wine?" Seto asked.

"I couldn't say. I've never looked into them. Which bench do you prefer?"

"Usually the one nearest to the student center. For convenience, not necessarily anything about the bench itself."

Seto walked Pegasus to it and considered how boring of a tour this would end up being. First sketches in the lab, and now empty benches. If Seto knew to prepare for Pegasus showing up, he would have planned something more interesting. What did the student art center have on display this month? Ryou would have known.

"You're still nervous," Pegasus said.

"It's more contemplating how trivial this all must seem."

He was a grad student living at home. He didn't have anything interesting to show off or display. Aside from his work, what more was there to Seto?

"I'm the one who asked to see it," Pegasus said. "Your day to day isn't so trivial to me."

"We're looking at a bench."

"Which is far more interesting than meeting with contractors in Singapore."

Pegasus took a seat.

"Sit with me."

Seto did, because sitting on a bench and talking over the heavy winds was better than giving Pegasus a tour of a cafe surrounded by textbooks. At least out here, they were in public, and everyone else who walked by would be in equal discomfort.

"Are you having another house built?" Seto asked.

Pegasus crossed his leg toward Seto. "Another...oh, no. Engineering contractors. Another meeting in a series of meetings about things only slightly less trivial than a bench."

"At least you agree about the triviality."

Pegasus inclined his head. "I'm not here for the bench."

He looked around the quad, from the fountain—a copper rendition of a man reading—to the buildings surrounding them. The quad had a few trees evenly spaced out, none of them large enough to block the view of the brick buildings, all designed for cohesion, Seto assumed. He hadn't paid attention in orientation.

"I'm going to be a student for at least another year," Seto said. "Sitting on benches or in the lab."

"And I'll be traversing the world three weeks of every month. Do you mind fitting me into your schedule?"

"We'll make it work," Seto said as his phone started to vibrate. He ignored it.

"What else do you enjoy doing with your spare time? Is it all studying and coffee?"

"Not all," Seto said. "I spend what I can with Mokuba, and exercise often."

"What sort of exercise do you do?"

"I run several days each week. Isono and I also spar on occasion."

Mentioning it brought Pegasus's gaze to Isono. "Is that right?"

"Yes, Master Crawford."

"Nothing too intense, I'm sure."

He kept staring at Isono, as if expecting him to deny Seto's statement. Isono's training wouldn't let him argue or lie when confronted with a direct question, so Seto answered for him.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Being able to vent had spared Seto from lashing out at Gozaburo many times. He burnt his energy ducking from Isono and fought through the exhaustion to the point he couldn't have retaliated if he tried. It made it easier to accept.

"I take it you don't aim for the face," Pegasus said.

"Only if we pull punches," Seto assured him.

His phone started vibrating again, and Seto had to assume Gozaburo wanted something unnecessary. He left it in his pocket. If it was actually something important, he could call Isono. Talking with Pegasus was the only excuse Seto needed.

Pegasus did come in handy on occasion.

"You're a scholar who practices hand to hand combat in his spare time. I should have guessed, but my mind would have been limited to envisioning running as your sole exercise."

"Having a home gym helps keep everything diverse."

"Kaiba hardly seems the sort to have one built."

"I did," Seto said. "It's too big a house not to make use of every room. How many guest bedrooms can a person have when they never invite anyone over?"

"It keeps the maids in business."

Isono stepped forward and put a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Seto-sama. It's Mokuba calling."

Seto took out his phone. Two missed calls from Mokuba. He should have been just getting out of school. Seto thought over every possible issue that might have come up as he stood, and took the phone from Isono.

"Mokuba?"

"Fuguta didn't pick me up," Mokuba whispered. His voice was muffled, like he wasn't supposed to be on the phone. "It's Satuwatari."

His chest felt colder than the wind, and Seto had to force himself to remain level-headed. If Mokuba was able to make the call, then he wasn't home yet. Why hadn't Fuguta picked him up?

"Where are you?"

"In the car. Almost home."

"I'll meet you there. Stall."

Seto ended the call and handed the phone back to Isono. Everything told him to run to the car, but he couldn't dismiss himself.

"Something's wrong, I take it," Pegasus said.

"It's Mokuba. Something came up."

Explaining it wouldn't be easy, and Seto didn't know how he would start trying. His year of deflecting needed to pay off here.

"I have to get home," Seto said. "I'm sorry you came out for such a short visit."

Pegasus stood, and stepped up to Seto. "You shouldn't apologize for what's important to you. I'll see you again when I'm back in the country."

He put a hand on Seto's cheek, gloveless and cold, and brought Seto to him. He held Seto close, not quite kissing him, but somehow more intimate. Pegasus's breaths were warm. Seto felt his chest as it rose and fell for several seconds.

They kissed briefly, almost too quick for Seto to register it. Pegasus stepped back.

"Go see to your brother, Seto."

The guards around them hadn't been watching, and Isono stood behind Seto, so Seto couldn't tell if he had been looking. They were a small barrier between the kiss and the campus, isolating the moment to the two of them. The public setting Seto hoped for had turned into a disadvantage. He didn't want this moment public.

"Have a safe trip," Seto said, stopping himself from bowing, and gestured for Isono to follow him to the parking lot.

Seto waited until they had half the distance behind them before saying anything. Now, he had less reason to keep his temper level, but still controlled his every breath. This wasn't the time to snap.

"I should have answered."

"He sounded panicked," Isono said.

"Satuwatari picked him up from school."

Seto couldn't do much while they were walking to the car. The lab was locked and he wasn't worried about leaving his things inside while they rushed home. He didn't have time to stop for it.

He called Fuguta.

"Why didn't you pick up Mokuba?"

"I'm sorry, Seto-sama. He told me I wasn't permitted to leave the security office today. That he made other arrangements for Mokuba."

Eventually, Seto had to get Isono and Fuguta off Gozaburo's payroll.

"His other arrangements are Satuwatari."

"I'll intercept them at the door," Fuguta said.

"If you get yourself fired, I won't be able to do anything about it. Isono is bringing me home now. Text the moment you see the car pull in."

Gozaburo wouldn't do anything to Mokuba. He and Seto had an agreement. Seto bargained years before and had the seal of the contract branded onto his skin. But it wasn't lost on him that if Gozaburo went back on their contract, Seto would still wear it.

"A car left twenty minutes ago," Fuguta said.

"Then they're minutes from the house."

And Seto had a fifteen-minute drive.

"Keep me posted."

He put his phone away when they got to the car. Isono took the driver's seat, and Seto texted Mokuba.

_Just got to the car. We'll be there soon._

Mokuba didn't text back. Seto drummed his fingers on his phone, staring at the screen, willing a reply. His screen stayed black, and the LED alert silent.

When it did vibrate, Seto cursed as soon as he checked it. Fuguta.

_They just arrived._

"Drive faster," Seto said, and cracked his knuckles. It didn't help the anxiety. Gozaburo would have ten minutes alone with Mokuba. Seto had firsthand experience with what could be done in ten minutes.

"We'll start bringing him to campus after his classes," Isono said. "Send Fuguta over early, before he can be intercepted."

"How long will that work?"

"This was an oversight. It won't happen again."

"You can't know that."

They didn't even know what Seto was about to walk into. If he did, he would have prepared for it during the drive. It wasn't a misunderstanding, and Seto knew he was right to worry over it. He fought with Gozaburo over this too many times in the years before.

He imagined easily how this would go.

"He can't do anything," Seto tried to tell himself.

"Crawford will be gone for three weeks," Isono said.

If there were ever a time, now was Gozaburo's chance. To get Mokuba out, Seto would have to resort to old tactics, known to work, but if there was any other option, Seto had to figure it out now.

While Isono sped home.

Cutting down on Seto's time to think.

By the time Isono pulled through the gate, Seto's only plan was compliance. If he let Gozaburo have his tantrum, then he could get Mokuba out with minimal damage. Once Seto got Mokuba to Isono and Fuguta, he would worry about Gozaburo.

One thing at a time.

Seto didn't wait for Isono to turn off the car before getting out. He assumed Mokuba would already be in the office upstairs, and took the steps two at a time to get there. He didn't knock. They were past the need for formalities.

"Seto. You're home early," Gozaburo said. He sat behind his desk, with Mokuba in the chair across from him. Mokuba's feet hung, not long enough to touch the floor. He glanced back at Seto, nervous, but not hurt.

"You reassigned Fuguta."

"Fuguta works for me."

Seto crossed the room and stood beside Mokuba, but didn't look at him. The idea was to take the focus off Mokuba and give him a chance to leave. Isono would be waiting for him in the hall.

"And you've pulled me away from my work," Seto said. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"There is. Sit."

Seto complied.

"I'm considering having Mokuba homeschooled. Daimon is more than capable of managing his studies."

Gozaburo glanced to the side, where Daimon stood in the corner. Seto hadn't noticed him. Seto had gotten into the habit long ago of ignoring Daimon's presence.

"At what point will Mokuba's knowledge exceed Daimon's mental capacity?" Seto asked. "You'll be re-enrolling him in a year."

Daimon stepped forward and started to protest, but Gozaburo silenced him with a dismissive gesture. It forced Daimon back to his corner, although didn't remove the snarl from his face. Very little ever did.

"You're questioning me again," Gozaburo said.

Seto ran his tongue over his teeth. He wasn't off to the best start.

"Only trying to understand. Is something unsatisfactory with Mokuba's education?"

"He would have more time to study without the trips to and from school."

"His grades are nearly perfect."

"Nearly."

Mokuba looked at his lap, wringing his hands.

"Moving him up a class would be a simple way to increase the challenge," Seto said. "If that's your primary concern."

If it was too difficult for Mokuba, Seto could help tutor him. Leaving him at home with Daimon full-time wasn't an option. Seto trusted Mokuba could keep up with the course load, even if he would start off behind.

"My concerns aren't your business, which is why you weren't consulted."

Gozaburo wasn't going to budge with upfront reasoning, and Seto didn't have any other options with Mokuba sitting beside him. He gave himself a moment to close his eyes, inhale and exhale, and then forced all emotions down.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Seto said.

He and Gozaburo stared at each other in understanding, an understanding that carried on for several seconds. As soon as Mokuba left, Seto could offer more than a sentiment of submission.

"Daimon, see Mokuba to his room."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

Mokuba glanced at Seto as if asking permission, and when Seto nodded, got up. He was slow to leave, but eventually, followed Daimon out.

The door closed behind them, and Gozaburo stood. There were times when he would walk around the desk, grab Seto with a firm grip on the back of his neck, and lead him where he wanted him, but this time, he pulled open the drawer like he had done on Saturday. Pegasus's texts had cut him short.

"What arrangement did you have in mind, Seto?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Gozaburo put the collar on the center of the desk and waited on Seto's response. Seto chose not to give one, and not to look at the collar. It hadn't gotten any bigger over the years, which kept Seto from ever getting used to the tightness.

When Seto said nothing, Gozaburo nodded.

"Down."

For Mokuba's sake, Seto knelt.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou poured alcohol on the lash on Seto's lower back. Seto lay on his stomach, arms folded as a cushion under his head, hijacking Ryou's bedroom since the house wasn't safe. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, not permitting himself to react. Mokuba was waiting in the living room with Isono and Fuguta. Ryou's walls were thin.

"Three more," Ryou said. "I don't have enough butterfly bandages."

"Do what you can."

Bleeding through his clothes in front of Mokuba meant a confession. It also meant ruining another sweater. Ryou knew what he was doing after a decade of experience.

"When does he expect you home?"

"I don't care."

But likely before Gozaburo turned in for the night. Seto didn't intend to give Gozaburo a reason to chase after Mokuba as a missing person. He would involve the police the first moment he thought Seto planned to run with Mokuba.

"One picture of this and he would never be reelected."

Seto craned to look at Ryou. "And he loses custody, and Mokuba has to move to the States."

In the event something happened, Gozaburo's brother was Mokuba's legal guardian. Seto could pursue legal action to gain custody, but there was a chance nothing would come of it. Their uncle didn't care for Seto, and wouldn't let Seto close to Mokuba.

He might miss the rest of Mokuba's childhood.

"Do you really think he'll just let you both leave when he's eighteen?"

"He'd be the one breaking the law then."

Ryou gently dabbed off the dripping alcohol, then applied a bandage. He moved up to the next lash, this one partially wrapped around Seto's side. Those were always the worst place for the whip to hit, since Seto's arms grazed his sides dozens of times a day. They took longer to heal, and scarred more because of it.

"What would it take for him to let you both go?"

"Scarring my face to the point he can't stand looking at it."

"I thought he wasn't—"

"Mokuba could overhear."

Isono and Fuguta knew to keep Mokuba from putting his ear to the door, but the possibility gave him a reason to cut off Ryou's question. Seto could guess where he was headed. Gozaburo changed methods, but not enough Seto could give Ryou an answer he would be satisfied with.

"Did you tell Isono this time?"

"He would actually kidnap us in our sleep."

Isono and Fuguta knew about Gozaburo's anger and control issues, and knew he could get violent. But no one aside from Ryou knew the full extent. Seto intended to keep it that way. He was used to the pain and scars. Medicine and turtlenecks kept them out of sight.

"Someone should. One day, he'll go too far."

"He can't while I'm dating Crawford."

If Pegasus called things off after six months like Seto planned, it left five more years of Kaiba's free reign. Maybe Seto should meet with a lawyer now to contest custody.

Who would publicly cross the governor?

Ryou added another three bandages to that lash, and moved to another.

"Did Bakura show up for dinner last night?" Seto said to change the subject.

"An hour late, but yes."

"And how did it go?"

Talking about Ryou's personal life relieved Seto from his own. Ryou's concerns came from a good place, but Seto hadn't taken painkillers in a couple hours and had enough to deal with.

"Good, I think. He brought some beers, but we talked a while on the patio while he drank them. He told me some of what he's been up to."

"Anything interesting?"

"Well, he didn't sign up for improv or anything. He travels in his spare time. Visits tourist destinations and tries not to be seen at them."

"He didn't give a reason for dropping out?"

Ryou sighed. "It's just part of the job."

"How long did he stay?"

"Until ten. He wasn't even trying to leave earlier."

Ryou poured more alcohol on the last lash, and Seto winced. This was the last one. Almost done. He flexed his fingers.

"He may be too proud to admit he missed you."

"There's no place for pride in a family. Another sting."

Sting put it mildly. Seto tense and clenched his jaw to force himself to stay quiet. Somehow, Seto handled being whipped better. His expectations for himself in front of Gozaburo were infinitely higher.

Ryou finished and squeezed Seto's shoulder. Seto sat up and reached for his sweater. The collar hadn't cut into his neck this time, so he hadn't needed bandages under the collar of his turtleneck.

"I'll order lunch for us," Seto said.

"I can cook."

"Let me do something."

Ryou relented, and they went out to the living room, where Mokuba was teaching Fuguta how to play Minecraft. Fuguta looked uncomfortable holding the phone to the side.

"—look down, jump, thumb there, and place the block," he said. "It's easier on the computer."

"I'm sure Kaiba-sama would love for me to install it on his security room computers."

Mokuba laughed, and turned to Seto. "You guys took a while."

"And now we can't agree on what we should have for lunch. Preferences?"

Seto called Mokuba out of school earlier that day, pretending to be Gozaburo. It was too soon to risk Satuwatari intercepting him again. The next call Seto made to the school would be limiting who could pick up Mokuba to Isono, Fuguta, or himself. That would only work once.

"Not a salad," Mokuba said.

"I have takeout menus," Ryou said. "In the kitchen."

Ryou's kitchen opened to his living room without more than a half-wall separating them. But Seto walked over with him, and Ryou quietly opened a cabinet and offered him the bottle of painkillers.

Seto took three.

"He'll eat ramen," Seto said. "Is there a place nearby?"

"An okay place. They under-season."

The menu Ryou offered looked okay, and Seto didn't feel like running out to a convenience store. He could have sent Isono or Fuguta, but wanted them to stay with Mokuba.

"We can always add seasoning."

Ryou recommended which dishes were the best, and Seto called in a large order. Mokuba hit the age where his stomach was a bottomless pit, and he could eat for three if he liked the meal. Neither of them ate enough at home.

Seto sat on the floor, not leaning against anything to keep pressure off his back. It left the armchair for Ryou. His living room furniture hadn't been picked out for entertaining this many people.

"What did you order for me?" Mokuba asked.

"The pork bowl, specifically one without anything green in it."

Mokuba shot him finger guns. "You're the best."

He went back to talking Fuguta through the crafting menu, and Seto watched how proudly he taught Fuguta more of the game mechanics. It helped that Fuguta was a good sport, and cared enough to encourage Mokuba's interests.

Mokuba needed friends, and Seto hated having to tell him he may have to wait until university.

Someone knocked on the door.

"They deliver that fast?" Mokuba asked.

"It's probably Bakura," Seto guessed.

And was proved right when Ryou opened the door.

"No text again?" Seto asked.

"I texted," Bakura said gruffly, taking off his shoes just inside the doorway.

Ryou closed the door. "I haven't had my phone on me. We just ordered lunch."

"It's fine. Just here to talk."

Mokuba turned around on the couch to look at him. He had been six when Bakura left, and Seto didn't know how much Mokuba remembered.

Bakura's gaze flickered over Mokuba as he crossed the room to sit on the armchair, leaving Ryou to sit on the floor by Seto. When Seto glanced over, Ryou pulled out his phone and dismissed the text.

"I thought you both would be on campus."

"But you came here to look for them?" Mokuba asked.

"You take after your brother."

Mokuba straightened his shoulders.

"Your text didn't say why you were coming over," Ryou said.

"I thought I'd visit."

"At eleven on a Tuesday?" Mokuba asked.

"He really is just like you," Bakura said to Seto.

Seto put his palms to the floor behind him so he could lean back on something. It would be at least an hour before the pills fully kicked in, and making himself sit upright strained the already torn muscles.

"You make it sound like I should be apologizing for it."

The heat in the apartment kicked on, which meant it must have dropped too low. Ryou's apartment lease required a minimum temperature, but Ryou kept his heat set to the lowest the thermostat would allow him. The living room had blankets scattered around to lessen the need for a high bill every month of the fall and winter.

"Busy weekend?" Bakura asked Seto.

"Not at all."

Isono stared at Bakura, as if daring him to bring anything up in front of Mokuba. Convincing him not to cart off Seto and Mokuba at Bakura's first whisper of plotting had been hard enough. Seto didn't know whether Isono told Fuguta.

"And yesterday?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Try me."

There hadn't been anything worth recounting, or Seto would have gotten Ryou to call Bakura. Seto refused to debrief after every chance encounter.

"Like most every day, I worked in the lab. Ryou came by. So did Crawford before leaving for Singapore."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Odd choice of travel destination."

Seto assumed Pegasus traveled worldwide, at least to the countries under his thumb. Singapore fell under that category, and didn't seem any more noteworthy than the dozens of other possibilities.

"I doubt he's meeting with engineering contractors for pleasure," Seto said, and hoped that was the end of the discussion. He had nothing more to offer than that scrap of information, but couldn't address it outright.

Bakura's head tilted to the side in interest.

"But who's to say?" Seto added. "It isn't my place to ask."

"Crawford creeps me out," Mokuba said.

Mokuba had been less than thrilled when Seto told him about the date. It was unfortunate that Mokuba spent half his time online, because he had read about it before Seto had been able to sit down and talk with him. Their life had gotten even more dangerously public.

"We should have gotten adopted by someone out of politics," Seto said.

It got Mokuba to laugh. "Yeah. Could you imagine being normal?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Three weeks after Crawford had left, Seto got a text.

_Back in town today. I don't suppose I could trouble you for dinner tonight?_

Seto had been getting ready to leave campus, bag over his shoulder, waiting on Mokuba to stuff his homework into his backpack. The text came at an awkward time, half an hour before they were supposed to be home for dinner with Gozaburo.

Gozaburo would be angry, angry and alone with Mokuba.

_I have Mokuba on campus. I wouldn't be ready for a while._

It was as close to refusing as Seto could get. He didn't want to make plans this last minute, even if the plans wouldn't put Mokuba at risk. Seto spent half his morning trying to convince his adviser that, for the fifth time, his prototype was feasible. And then he couldn't even work on the prototype because he was falling behind on his paper.

The last thing he needed today was an unexpected dinner date.

"Something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Possibly. You ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, wait, headphones."

Mokuba went back to grab them, and Seto's phone buzzed again.

_Bring him along. I'd love to meet him._

Seto scrambled for any excuse to say no. His one feeble excuse had been countered easily, and nothing else came to mind. Dinner at home wasn't important enough to blame.

He looked to Isono. "It seems Mokuba and I have dinner plans tonight."

"We do?"

"Crawford just invited us out."

"Us," Mokuba said, flatly. "Like, he wants me to come on your date."

"They've been harmless so far. You can't expect me to date someone without you meeting them."

"Uh, I can when you're dating the leader of the not-so-free world."

Seto rolled his eyes and had to text back, _What time?_

And because it would be easier than calling, Seto texted Gozaburo to let him know they wouldn't be home for another several hours. The only thing Gozaburo hated more than Seto making contrary decisions was having to reply via text. If Seto got lucky, Gozaburo wouldn't reply at all.

_I don't see any reason to wait. I'm famished._

"Do we really have to go?" Mokuba asked, half to Seto, and half to Isono.

"It isn't something we can turn down," Seto had to tell him. "You have school tomorrow, so we can try leaving a little early."

"Why do I need to go?"

"He asked to meet you."

Mokuba pulled a face. "What am I even supposed to talk about? Or...am I?"

Seto led them out and locked the lab, door. Things had quieted some with Pegasus out of the country, and people had given up hiding when Seto walked into the room. They still didn't interact much, but this was a step in the right direction.

"You are. I promise, we will make it as normal a dinner as possible."

If there were a way to get Mokuba out of dinner, Seto didn't have time to think of it.

_I'll pick you up from campus._

Seto cursed.

_Just leaving the lab now._

"He's coming to drive us. You'll need to take my car home," Seto told Isono, and handed over his keys. "You'll take back Mokuba's school things."

"Niisama, can't we play sick?"

"I would have had to say it in my first text."

But that wouldn't have been a bad idea. Even if Pegasus knew they were on campus, he could say Mokuba had just gotten sick and they were rushing home. He needed to find better ways to lie.

_We'll meet you in the parking lot beside the student center_ , Pegasus replied.

Gozaburo hadn't, and Seto didn't bother looking for one. If Gozaburo was upset, he would say so when Seto got home. The day Seto got a text from Gozaburo was the day Seto took the chance on running with Mokuba. Or bought a lottery ticket.

"What if he picks a gross restaurant?" Mokuba asked.

"The one last time was good. I'm sure we can find something without broccoli."

"Or asparagus. Or squash."

Seto knew the full list. One day he hoped Mokuba would outgrow the picky phase, but until then, their chef could continue hiding various vegetables in their dinner, and do her best to keep Gozaburo from noticing the different plates.

He directed them toward the student center. It was in the opposite direction of the parking lot, but Isono followed for now. He wouldn't leave them alone until they had been picked up by Crawford.

Would the reservation need to be updated to include Mokuba? Did Pegasus go anywhere that didn't require one?

"I don't want to do this," Mokuba said.

Seto squeezed his shoulder. "I don't get a choice in it either."

"Shouldn't you date somebody you like?"

"It should work that way," Seto agreed. "And when you're older, you'll get that chance."

Mokuba crossed his arms. "He's really old."

"Is hitting thirty your definition of old? Careful, or you'll offend Isono."

"With age comes wisdom," Isono said simply.

He stayed with them until the car pulled up, sleek and black, with a government seal on the plate. The tinted windows didn't let Seto see inside, but there was little doubt who parked in front of them. Isono took Mokuba's bag and gave him a slight bow.

Croquet stepped out of the driver's seat and walked around to open the door. Seto glanced down to Mokuba before leading him to the car, gently, with a hand lightly on Mokuba's back.

"Seto, Mokuba, slide in," Pegasus said from inside. "I hope you both like lo mein."

"We do," Seto said. He got in first to put himself between Pegasus and Mokuba. The car was smaller than he imagined, and likely meant there were unmarked cars following with the rest of his security team. There was a guard in the passenger seat Seto didn't recognize.

"There's a local place I can't get enough of. It's my tradition to stop there first after coming home."

"I can't believe I haven't heard of it," Seto said. "They don't market themselves as your favorite restaurant?"

"Do you often check marketing emails from small restaurants?"

Seto relented the point as Croquet started to drive. Dinner at a laid back restaurant played to Mokuba's advantage. He already had made his posture small beside Seto, like he was trying not to be seen.

"How was the trip?"

"As boring as anticipated and rife with flights. Singapore, the States, Morocco, and China. They all pale in comparison to your company."

"I'm glad to know you prefer my company over jet lag."

Pegasus leaned forward to look around Seto. "It's nice to meet you, Mokuba. Seto has nothing but praise for you."

"Thank you, Master Crawford."

"Did you get a tour of his lab today?"

Mokuba raised his shoulders defensively. Seto mentally willed him on, and hoped he wouldn't need to goad Mokuba on all night. He was braver than he gave himself credit for.

"I go there after school," Mokuba said. His voice was small, but he maintained eye contact.

"Do you? That's a much more interesting after-school program than I was permitted to attend."

"I like to think of it as a set time for homework," Seto said, "Where I can make sure he doesn't spend all afternoon on Instagram."

Pegasus laughed, a hand landing on Seto's knee as he did.

"What sort of things do you post to it?"

"Just things I like. Lots of me and Niisama."

"I hear you like turtles."

Mokuba looked at Seto, and then back. "They're my favorite."

"And what's Niisama's favorite?" Pegasus asked, as if he were asking for Seto's deepest secret.

"Dragons."

Pegasus squeezed Seto's knee.

"He's already picked out a dragon for my office. It's breathtaking."

"He's going to make them real one day." Mokuba's head leaned side to side for a second. "Well, as real as someone could make them."

"How is your hardware coming along? You're so to-the-point over text."

They had exchanged a few texts back and forth over the last few weeks, and only the one call. The call had been short and the texts brief, and nothing had been learned or given away. Pegasus remained amiable and interested, even when Seto chose curt replies.

"I've begun fabrication on several pieces," Seto said. "Drawn up the 3D models I was able to, sent in the rest."

"How long until you try powering it up?"

"The machine shop said their turn around was three weeks, but they would attempt to make my order a rush job."

The campus facility had all been informed of Seto's new status and their need to give him anything he requested. In conversations with them, he found himself hoping someone would finally call it to the surface, and make a point of how ridiculous they were all being. Seto was still a student, and should have been treated like all the others.

"Now, being honest, what are the chances of it working on the first go?"

"A fraction of a percentage. Getting it right on the first attempt would be a miracle."

"But you could," Mokuba said.

"I'm not hoping for it. That's where the troubleshooting begins."

Croquet parked off the main road, in front of the entrance. Through the windows plastered with menus and pictures, he vaguely made out the inside of the restaurant. Aside from the people behind the counter, it was empty. Four guards stood on either side of the door, blocking the sidewalk and making a path from the car to the entrance.

"In order to eat here, I have to buy out the restaurant," Pegasus said, waiting on Croquet to open his door. "I've been assured they don't mind."

"It would be hard to advertise your patronage with their windows covered this much."

"Always so practically minded."

After Croquet opened the door, Pegasus slid out, but leaned back in to offer Seto a hand. They all would need to exit on the left side of the car since the right would open too near to traffic. Pegasus's hand was a pointless gesture, unless the gesture only meant touching Seto whenever he wanted. His fingers curled around Seto's palm, bringing him out of the car with only a slight extra pull. He didn't seem to notice Mokuba stepping out after.

The bell on the door chimed when they entered, and all the staff, waiting in a row, bowed to them. Mokuba kept half a step behind Seto.

"I'm partial to booths," Pegasus said. "Do you have a preference?"

"A booth is fine."

They chose one away from the windows. With how covered they were, sitting near the entrance didn't give much benefit. Being toward the kitchen lowered the potential angles a sharp shooter could take. Being this vigilant would have exhausted Seto. Watching his words constantly drained him enough as it was.

Seto and Mokuba sat across from Pegasus, and Mokuba eyed the menu, which was under the glass tabletop. Seto gave it a glance. A few previous customers had written their initials on the pages.

"Are you in Domino for anything specific this week?" Seto asked. "More art exhibits or charity galas?"

Pegasus laughed, and something about it sounded dismissive. "Work as always. If only there were events every week to lighten up my stays."

"You actually enjoy the galas?" Seto asked.

"When I have such a remarkable dancing partner."

"Dancing feels outdated."

Pegasus gave an exaggerated gasp. "Next you'll be saying art is an outdated form of expression and interpretation."

"My mind's solidly in the future."

"Then until you invent something to replace dancing, you'll be stuck as my partner on the ballroom floor."

Seto doubted Pegasus meant it that way, but it came across too easily. How could he had meant anything else when the words poured out like that? Pegasus planned on them being together that long? His statement didn't include an end. It promised a far distant future together.

Then Seto must have misinterpreted it. They had known each other a year, but only truly for a month. No one planned a future on a third date.

"You'd get tired of hearing quips about it."

"Never. Regardless of whether they're outdated, someone needs to voice them."

The owner—according to his name badge—came over to take their order. Pegasus placed the order for the three of them, and after having done so, verified, "Unless there's something else you'd prefer?"

Mokuba was still staring at the menu.

"Just make one of the plates without the bok choy and scallions," Seto said.

The owner wrote it down, although it seemed simple enough to remember, and then carried the order back to the kitchen.

"Not a fan of things being added to your noodles?" Pegasus asked Mokuba.

"Just green things."

Seto didn't want Mokuba feeling self conscious about his choices, and jumped in to change the subject. "You said you just got back from China? Should I find it ironic your first stop here is a Chinese restaurant?"

"A homecoming tradition, although, I concede your point. One in my favor is that it's made differently everywhere you go. You'd be amazed at how badly it's made at some of the restaurants in the US."

"Restaurants have to be different," Mokuba said. "That's how they stay in business."

"That's very true," Pegasus said. He interlaced his fingers and settled his attention on Mokuba. "Now, I have a very pressing question for you, and Seto isn't going to interrupt."

Seto must have looked confused, but Pegasus didn't give him any attention.

"Where did the term Niisama come from? I've never heard anyone else use it."

"It's, it's just what I call him," Mokuba said. He only stuttered when his nerves were high, and Pegasus didn't want Seto to cut in to help ease them. This wasn't an important question. Mokuba didn't need to be put on the spot.

"Is that what he called himself when you were growing up?"

Mokuba shook his head. "He never has."

Rather than ask any follow-up questions, Pegasus kept his gaze on Mokuba, still and waiting for the explanation. Seto could have given it in a sentence to let them move on, but grit his teeth. He'd step in if Pegasus pressed too hard.

"Go—our father started it," Mokuba finally said. He paused when the owner brought out their drinks, and waited until he left. "Niisama always took care of me, like he was my dad. I don't remember my real dad."

Seto had given Pegasus the ages they were adopted at. Mokuba had only been two.

"Niisama doesn't call him anything other than his name," Mokuba said. "And he doesn't like that. He wanted to be Tousama. But that isn't right. It's right for Seto."

Pegasus smirked, seemingly pleased by the explanation.

"You give your brother extra respect because it annoys your father?"

Mokuba shook his head, this time more urgently. "It only started like that. I really mean it. I always really meant it."

He turned up to Seto, giving him a desperate look. But Seto hadn't needed the explanation, and knew Mokuba hadn't held onto a childhood nickname this long just to insult Gozaburo. He lightly ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"I know."

When Seto looked up, Pegasus was staring at him. There was something indiscernible in his expression, and Seto could only guess at the meaning behind that look. He had seemed pleased with Mokuba's explanation, and then shifted into whatever this new reaction was. It was too mild for anger and too subtle for confusion. He stared as if seeing through Seto, like one look could pick apart his thoughts.

But he moved on from it a second later.

"You two have the most unique sibling relationship."

"That likely comes from me being twice his age."

"Would you say he's your best friend?" Pegasus asked.

"I would."

"I was assuming it would be the Bakura boy you introduced me to last month."

Seto thought back, trying to remember if he had used Ryou's full name in the introduction. He thought he had.

"Ryou would find the label unnecessary."

"You use his given name without a thought."

"He's one of the few people I prefer not to call me Kaiba."

"It's strange," Pegasus said. "You've told me so much about your work, but so little about your personal life."

"My work tends to sound a lot more impressive than recounting night after night of studying until I fall asleep."

"And Mario Kart," Mokuba added.

"And Mario Kart."

"What about the rest of your circle?" Pegasus asked. When he crossed his legs, his foot bumped into Seto's shin. Seto didn't think it was intentional, but shifted in his seat mostly out of reflex. Personal space extended under the tabletop.

"It's been more of a triangle," Seto said.

Before Bakura had left, Seto would have included him in that group. They hadn't gotten along the majority of the time, but when they did, Seto had enjoyed his company. Bakura convinced him to steal a few things from convenience stores, and it had been one of the first times Seto felt a rush of confidence. He had broken the rules and gotten away with it. Gozaburo's insistence that children should be seen and not heard could play to Seto's advantage. If he wasn't seen or heard, he could get away with anything.

He had gotten away with a lot.

"Are you really so deep in your studies you don't have a social group?"

"Niisama's a nerd," Mokuba said.

Seto scoffed, and gave Mokuba a pointed look.

"The best nerd," Mokuba clarified.

"That isn't any better."

Mokuba gave him a cheesy smile, and went back to looking at the menu. Seto took it to mean he was adjusting to having Pegasus this close, to speaking openly in front of him. Seto was the only person at the table who knew the relationship was a sham, so Mokuba was probably trying to accept this, like he had done for the last few people Seto had metaphorically brought home.

Gozaburo never would have allowed any of Seto's previous partners in his house. Seto rented hotel rooms if needed.

Getting to that point rarely happened. The last time it had, Joey backed out almost immediately. When they'd slept together before, in Joey's small apartment, Seto drew the blinds and turned off the lights. He kept his shirt on throughout. But in the penthouse at the top of the hotel, there weren't curtains to draw. The city lights shone in, dim, but enough for Joey to see.

Seto couldn't handle his pity, and that had been the end of things.

"Was Kaiba supportive of you going into engineering?" Pegasus asked.

"He wanted me to go into politics, and still does."

"You would have made a fine politician."

"I'll make a better engineer."

"There's that confidence. Have you looked into which companies you might want to work for?"

He had, and he wouldn't name any of them now. After seeing how the school reacted to the relationship, Seto refused to bring that into his workplace. This wasn't going to last more than a few months, and Pegasus couldn't get in touch with Seto's potential employers to influence his future.

"A few. There are a couple gaming companies I might like to work for, even if remotely."

"Don't most graduate students work while pursuing their degree?"

"Some do. One of the perks of being a Kaiba is not having to worry about paying for it."

If he had waited four more years in the orphanage, he could have gotten scholarships to pay part of his way through his undergraduate degree. But at eighteen, with student loans as his only income, he never would have been given custody of Mokuba. At the time, Gozaburo felt like the only choice.

He'd been an idiot at fourteen.

"Then I'm grateful for it. Finding time between your lab schedule and a working schedule would have been monumentally difficult."

"I wouldn't have been in Gozaburo's office that day if I was working."

Thinking about it made Seto wish he had gotten a job. It would have helped build his resume, and would have prevented Pegasus from ever seeing the oil on his hands and starting this ordeal.

As far as ordeals went, Seto supposed there were worse ones. Eating dinner and having a normal conversation was hardly strenuous.

"Isn't it funny how many moments we miss out on given our every decision?" Pegasus said.

Their food arrived, and Seto passed Mokuba his plate. Again, the owner hovered for a moment to make sure there was nothing else he could get them, and that everything was all right before he went to the back. Pegasus dismissed him without much thought.

"I hope you like this as much as I do," Pegasus said, and looked to Seto. "And I hope you'll start joining in on this tradition with me."

"Let me try the food first."

Seto did, forcing himself to swallow. His throat was dry.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto wished he smoked before driving over. He smoked his second and last cigarette of the day before Pegasus texted, and now had to drive while on edge. Talking Isono out of driving him took half the time between receiving the text and having to leave for Crawford's. Seto left the radio off. He needed to think.

Thinking got him nowhere. When he agreed to this, he hadn't known what to expect. He assumed Pegasus would be busy dictating countries and bullying more into submission. Working into Pegasus's schedule should have been harder. He expected fewer encounters and more public events. When looking into Pegasus's past relationships, Seto only found pictures of them in public.

Going to Pegasus's house felt like ten dates too soon.

But he pulled into the driveway and up to the gate, where the guards checked his ID and allowed him through. Seto didn't have the clearance for this. Then again, he kept thinking that, and Seto kept coming back to the fact it would take so many clearances across so many countries to cover them all.

He wasn't even helping Bakura.

Seto parked where it felt intuitive, and hoped it wasn't blocking anything. Dinner at Crawford's home didn't seem formal enough for a suit, so Seto dressed how he normally did, slacks and a button up, with a tie to justify wearing the collar fully buttoned.

Guards were stationed around the yard, unmoving like the statues that littered the landscaping. When Seto locked his car, they glanced at the sound of the beeping, and then returned to ignoring him. It was a cold night to be stationed outside without as much as a heat lamp.

Seto walked up to the steps to ring the bell, and two guards he hadn't seen before met him there. They frisked him thoroughly and checked his phone before letting him go inside. The entryway spanned two floors, and the second floor hallway opened to it. It reminded Seto a lot of Gozaburo's house, only the halls spanned either side of the entry.

"Seto," Pegasus said, coming out of a room toward the back. "I hope you didn't have trouble getting through the gate."

"None at all."

He took off his coat, and one of the guards offered to take it. Seto kept his phone, but left his keys in the coat pocket. Pegasus was wearing shoes, so Seto assumed he should leave his on.

"I thought I'd show you my studio before dinner," Pegasus said, and gestured for Seto to follow. "You showed me your work. It's only fair you see mine."

"Then I won't pretend I haven't already looked it up."

"Only the _acceptable_ pieces get shown online. You'd be amazed at what my PR team won't let me show."

The floors were tiled and Pegasus's shoes clicked slightly as they walked, echoing in the narrow hall. The sound provided a welcome distraction from the tension gripping Seto, and he found himself counting the steps. Pegasus's pace was a bit slower than Seto's, and he slowed down to match it.

"And you listen?"

"It's what I pay them for."

"Doesn't it all get tedious?"

Pegasus glanced over to him. "Spare me from a night of tedium?"

"It's what I'm here for."

"Only partially."

Pegasus opened the door to his studio, a room as big as Gozaburo's library at home, with easels spread out, mostly facing the windows, and the walls fully covered in paintings. Seto recognized several of the subjects from his search into Pegasus's past relationships, and then other things, like the red bridge at the downtown park, the Empire State Building, the Great Wall of China, and other major landmarks worldwide. The mix of people, landscapes, and buildings was fairly even, and then one wall was entirely comprised of fantasy monsters.

"These are the ones they won't let you release?"

"They're cowards in the face of the inscrutable public."

Seto wove his path around a few easels to take a closer look at the wall, wishing he knew more about art critique so he had something useful to respond. Was it a compliment to call fantasy creatures lifelike? What was the primary aspect to comment on? The texture? Shadows? Emotional response?

He moved from one to the next, from mermaid to centaur to fairy, and stopped at a large pegasus with spread wings.

"Very on the nose, wouldn't you say?"

"You can't have a name like mine and not paint one pegasus."

"They wouldn't even let you release this one?"

"It's inappropriate for my image, it seems."

"Of course. Politicians are only allowed to care about practical things."

"What sort of artwork does Kaiba keep in his house?" Pegasus asked. He followed Seto at arm's length, letting him set the pace for traversing the room. Whenever Seto glanced over, he saw Pegasus's gaze on him, not the paintings. Seto needed to get used to the stares. Pegasus had seen these paintings hundreds of times. It wasn't strange to find him not looking.

"Motel art," Seto said. "His father clearly paid a designer back in the 50s, and Gozaburo never bothered to redecorate when he inherited it. I doubt he could name three of the pieces if you asked him."

"They blend in that much?"

"I think it's more they don't stand out."

"What's the point of art if all anyone sees is an empty wall?"

Seto shrugged and moved on to a small selection of dragon paintings. "Which are your most recent?"

"These here."

There were three canvases leaning against the wall, not yet framed. The first was a landscape, but with a woman sitting in front of a lake. She faced away, so it was only her blonde curls and blue dress visible. The second painting was a white dragon, standing on its hind legs and unfurling its wings. The third was of space, with a constellation Seto hadn't seen.

"Three vastly different pieces," Seto said. "You don't get fixated on one subject for long?"

"In a way, they're all related."

Pegasus reached out and softly put his fingertips on Seto's elbow, and then eased into a light hold on the fabric there. Seto angled to look, down at the hand, and then up to Pegasus. Pegasus had taken a step closer, to the point his chest brushed against Seto's arm.

"You've been on my mind."

"And I inspire new stars?"

And given the woman in the first painting, memories of his late wife.

"You inspire a great deal."

Pegasus's other hand came to Seto's cheek, resting softly, a thumb tracing the corner of Seto's lip as if asking permission. Seto gave more attention to Pegasus's eyes, more relaxed, and perhaps cautious, than Seto imagined they could be. Neither of them moved while they took in each other.

For a moment, Seto wondered what it would have been like to question if people were only around out of obligation. His thoughts darkened when he reminded himself he was there for so much worse.

"I hope soon you won't be so nervous around me."

"You're the one with reason to be nervous," Seto said, and decided not to pull back. "I'm as lofty as the stars."

Pegasus smiled and closed the distance. The first kiss came and went briefly, and Pegasus leaned back only enough to meet Seto's gaze again. Seto saw the question in his eyes, and this time, kissed Pegasus first.

Pegasus's hand stayed on Seto's cheek, but a finger curled into the hair by his ear. Seto put a hand on Pegasus's waist, then dared to slide it down. It opened Pegasus's inhibitions, and he pressed Seto against the wall, jostling a few paintings. The kiss deepened and they held each other where they could, hips, hair, jaw, and arm, occasionally grips tightening and demanding more.

They kissed passionately, as if they had been together for decades and were reuniting after a month apart. There was no resistance or hesitance, nothing to cause either of them to slow down, just fire and intensity.

There was no need to slow down, and it had been a while since Seto had been this close to anyone. He let himself enjoy it, to fully embrace the taste of Pegasus's mouth and the feel of his fingers in his hair. They were secure and overwhelming, to the point Seto couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that these hands shouldn't have felt safe. They pulled the trigger and ended so many lives, but they enveloped Seto like they could prevent any danger from ever passing through.

The door to the studio opened, breaking them apart. Pegasus let out a breath, stepping back, but leaving his hand gripped on Seto's elbow.

"Excuse me, Master Crawford," a soft voice said. "You said to let you know when dinner was ready."

"That I did."

He smiled and rolled his eyes back a bit, and moved his hand to take Seto's. Seto thought he might have been annoyed with the interruption, but Pegasus seemed more amused than anything.

"Well, we've been summoned. You shouldn't let me get carried away before dinner."

"I'll be sure to put down my foot next time."

Pegasus led the way, keeping his hold on Seto's hand. The maid who had come to get them disappeared through a side door, and they went on without her. Seto didn't bother memorizing the halls. Pegasus wouldn't leave him alone here at any point in the next few months.

"Do you like filet mignon?"

"It's one of my favorites," Seto said. "Have you been looking into me?"

"Just a few bits here and there."

"You'll know all my secrets before I do."

"I'll leave you with a few to keep tucked away."

The dining room had already been set for dinner, their plates waiting. Two plates were set at the end of the long table, with one place setting at the head, and one immediately to the right. Despite only having two seats filled, the rest of the table had been decorated as if expecting a crowd.

Pegasus pulled out the chair for Seto. His phone was in his back pocket, and to keep from sitting on it, he took it out and set it face down on the table. No one would be contacting him, but he kept it close, in case something happened with Mokuba. There hadn't been any more close calls since the last, but Seto wouldn't put it past Gozaburo.

"Now that I'm sitting here, I realize I forgot the formalities," Seto said. "How was your day?

"Listening to politicians argue, a quick pit stop for a final ruling, and now dinner with you. If I never have to listen to a bunch of old men arguing about which countries have the most resources to offer, it'll be too soon."

_Didn't he have enough countries under his belt?_

"I couldn't even say which resources are the most important," Seto said. "According to Gozaburo, only militaries matter."

"I have a hard time believing he's that small minded."

"Perhaps hyperfixated would be a better way of putting it."

"There's a reason men like him never make it far. Seeing the big picture very rarely involves steamrolling everyone standing in front of you."

Seto reached for the wine in front of him. Since he intended to drive himself home, Seto planned to limit himself to a single glass. He would savor it through dinner and focus more on the water.

"What is involved?"

"Lots of arguing and contracts and counteroffers and compromise. It started off harder than it is now. The more people who sign our accord, the closer we are to world peace. Wouldn't that be something?"

"What would be the next world objective?" Seto asked.

"One thing at a time."

Pegasus clinked his glass to Seto's. He was the first to take a bite of dinner, and Seto followed shortly after. He doubted Bakura would care about anything Pegasus had said so far, but Seto wouldn't push his luck by asking for more information. Even if he knew what information they were looking for, asking wasn't an option.

Seto was here for dinner, not information.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?" Seto asked.

"The same as usual. Public speeches. Working through it. A few charity events. I'll send you the schedule for the ones nearby."

"You'd want me to go?"

"I can't very well show up alone. What would the tabloids say?"

"The same things they've said before when you arrived without a partner?" Seto guessed.

"Would you say no to the dates?" Pegasus asked, more interested than insulted.

"If I had other plans, and depending what they were. It's early enough I can pencil you in."

"I'd prefer you used a pen."

Seto inclined his head a bit with his answer, "I'll see what I can do."

"I get the inkling you aren't one for future plans."

"Nothing is set in stone. I try not to force things to be."

At least planning for the holidays only included events a month off. Those Seto accepted simply, not giving them much extra thought. A month passed already, and this was only their third date, fourth if he counted the day on campus. He could handle two or three dates a month, even if next month's were in public.

"And here I have to plan a year in advance if I need more than a day for anything," Pegasus said, and took a sip of his wine. "It's a shame really. I'd love a touch of spontaneity."

"How much does your position afford?"

"Nowhere near enough. You should take advantage of your university days while you're able."

Seto shook his head lightly, disagreeing in the only way he felt comfortable with. "My days left there are limited and fully booked. I should have run off during undergraduate."

"What was your major?"

"Mechanical Engineering," Seto said. "But my masters is in Software."

"Is it common to pursue a different graduate degree?"

"I couldn't say. I just wanted to be more rounded."

"Which branch of engineering does your projector fall under?" Pegasus asked. He leaned an elbow on the table, paying more attention to Seto than to their dinner.

"Since I'm fixating on the projector itself, mechanical. The program I'm writing to run through the projector isn't what I'm centering my thesis on."

Seto's phone went off, a short tone that repeated twice. The alarm overrode his vibrate setting, and that meant it was a public notification. On reflex, Seto picked up his phone, clicked the execution notification, and muted it. He was halfway through putting it down before he caught himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could go back just ten seconds and not do something that exceptionally stupid.

But he eventually had to lift his gaze to Pegasus, who stared back at him in a state of stunned disbelief. The air between them thickened, and nothing Seto could say would justify what he had just done.

"You don't watch them," Pegasus said, slowly, like he was trying to figure out what to make of that. He stood, and Seto did as well, a reflex he'd picked up defending himself from Gozaburo. But that was a mistake, and Pegasus only looked more horrified when Seto took a step away from the table.

"I didn't want to interrupt our dinner."

Pegasus continued walking toward Seto, backing him toward a wall. This time, he didn't touch Seto, just held him in place with his proximity and position.

"You don't watch. Seto, I've mandated everyone watch them."

"I—"

"Don't lie to me," Pegasus said. His voice was angry, but confused, maybe even a bit hurt. "You could be arrested for this."

Seto knew, and also knew he and Pegasus hadn't gotten nearly close enough for a pardon. He'd broken one of Pegasus's only personal laws, while sitting at the table with Pegasus.

"I can't watch them," Seto admitted. He had been caught, and lying might land him in jail. Backed in the corner, Seto fell back on the truth.

"I've mandated it. They aren't _meant_ to be entertaining."

Seto flinched at his tone, and when he failed to think of any reply, saying nothing felt his wisest option. Any defense fell flat in his mind. Seto didn't even argue over potential dates. How could he defend himself when he'd obviously broken a law?

"Damn it, Seto. Why don't you watch them?"

"I watched my parents die," Seto said, the words coming out too fast. He couldn't make the confession and look at Pegasus, so he stared at a massive vase in the far end of the room. "There was a drunk driver who ran a light and hit us straight on. The four of us were in the car, and we got pinned for twenty minutes. My parents died after five."

And Seto spent the next fifteen minutes unable to get out of the flipped car, begging his parents to wake up, and for Mokuba to stop crying.

Pegasus put fingers on Seto's chin and brought his gaze back to him. For a few seconds, Seto closed his eyes to avoid having to face anyone in the aftermath of the confession. He had never told anyone that, and having to own up to it first to avoid potential prison time wasn't how he had anticipated ever broaching the topic.

But eventually, he opened his eyes and found Pegasus scrutinizing him. His look was tailored with confusion, hurt, and the faintest line of pity. Seto hadn't intended on the pity. It made him angry, that his only defense against Pegasus's anger was pity and Seto hated it. He clenched his jaw and his fists and almost wished Pegasus would arrest him.

"You have to watch them," Pegasus said. "It isn't an option."

"I know."

Pegasus's hand dropped from Seto's chin. His next breath was heavy, raising Pegasus's chest and shoulders with it. He seemed to be settling his thoughts, and Seto gave him the space for it.

"I can't make exceptions for you," he said at length.

"You shouldn't have to. I have—" Seto paused, trying to think of the least incriminating way to phrase it, "—an issue with violence."

"It's a single shot. They're all single shots."

Seto ran his tongue over his lips—they were oddly dry—and stared at Pegasus.

"Are you going to have me arrested, sir?"

"Don't do that. You don't get to be vainly defensive over this."

Holding Seto against the wall, Pegasus still had to finish judging Seto. The next few minutes would determine too much of Seto's future, and he was ready to come to the end of them. One outcome or the other, the anticipation was thick enough it made breathing hard. If he was arrested here, Isono and Fuguta would have to run with Mokuba.

"I can't watch anyone else die," Seto said.

"You aren't supposed to want to watch them. It isn't supposed to be easy."

While Pegasus was clearly weighing his decisions, Seto took a chance.

"It's hard not to see that when I look at you," he said, but didn't let himself break their stare. "I know I'm at fault and that you shouldn't make the exception. There isn't any defense I can give."

"But you know I will," Pegasus said. "I don't like being put in this position."

Seto cursed himself again for not just watching the video. He dismissed those notifications for so long instinct had taken over, and he had been too distracted with the conversation. It wasn't an excuse.

"You prerecorded it," Seto said. "I can watch it now."

Then maybe they could pretend like this hadn't happened. If he watched it now, minutes after it aired, then there wasn't much real difference. No laws would have been broken. They could carry on.

Pegasus considered, then nodded. "Come with me."

They left dinner half-finished on the table, and went to a nearby sitting room. It was smaller than any room Seto would have expected the house to have, with two couches facing each other from opposite walls, a fireplace as the room's focal point, and a few bare end tables. The decor was sparse enough Seto knew no one ever came here from outside the home. They could have privacy here to cover Seto's crime.

Pegasus sat first, and Seto beside him. His phone was still on the dining table, so Pegasus used his to pull up the video.

"It's half a minute. Don't look away."

Seto hadn't made himself watch the executions in years, but nothing about the pattern of them had changed over that time. It opened with a man reading the sentence—this time the charges were forging the signature of Pegasus's chief of staff for the express purpose of rerouting classified documents—and then Pegasus stepping on the platform. There was no fanfare. No final words. The sentence was read and Pegasus fired the gun. They were always head-shots.

After it ended, they sat in silence. Seto stared at the pattern of the wallpaper on the wall opposite, tracing the interwoven floral designs. He thought of his parents, upside down in the car, blood dripping onto the ceiling below them. His mother kept trying to reach back for them, and it was only when she stopped that Seto knew she had died. He hadn't been able to get his seat belt unbuckled.

Pegasus put an arm around him, and eased Seto down so his head rested on Pegasus's lap. Pegasus ran his fingers through Seto's hair in a comforting rhythm, a gentle motion that gave Seto a pattern to breathe to.

"This will be our secret," Pegasus said in a quiet tone. "No one has to know."

Seto let Pegasus play with his hair and let himself be distracted from the memories. Pegasus's fingers felt nice, and his other hand rested on Seto's arm with a slight, defensive grip. In their current privacy, Seto let himself believe the illusion he had spun for Pegasus.

No one needed to know.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Pegasus's hand barely left Seto's lower back as they walked through the room, through the crowd of tuxes and gowns, mindless chatter, and excessive champagne. Seto tried counting how many guests were in attendance, but couldn't keep up as they mingled and changed dance partners. He guessed a couple hundred, and somehow Pegasus knew them all by name. The introductions hadn't ended yet, even two hours into the night.

Seto paid more attention to his dwindling champagne than the names the masses gave. He smiled politely and let Pegasus control the flow of conversation. It all centered on the charity they were supporting, a program to ease costs associated with adoption. Pegasus referred to it as "a program dear to his heart" multiple times already.

Seto ignored how the hand on his back seemed to flex every time he said it.

Thankfully, Pegasus kept too busy with conversation to drag Seto onto the dance floor. Soft music played in the background, not meant to draw much attention. On the dance floor, the couples mostly swayed, holding each other close. Pegasus had managed that without stopping his politicking.

During a lull in conversation, Pegasus pulled Seto aside, toward the bar where they could get another glass of champagne.

"You're handling yourself marvelously."

"Who knew I had a knack for smiling and nodding."

"You'd be surprised at how awkward some people can make these evenings. Once, I brought a young man along with me and he kept forgetting the name of the charity."

"Was it a complicated name?"

"He cared more about the cameras."

"I could do without those."

"You're a good sport," Pegasus said. "Are you sure you can't go with me to Spain?"

When Pegasus had asked, he probably assumed Seto would say yes since he had never left Japan. But with the tension hanging over the mansion, he couldn't leave Mokuba alone. The debate between the Kaiba name and their safety failed to surpass Mokuba's immediate well-being, but despite that, it was too soon for overseas trips. Seto wouldn't have wanted so much as a weekend getaway.

"As much as I'd like to travel, I do want to spend the holiday break with Mokuba."

"DC in the spring isn't as exciting, but you might like it. You strike me as the sort to enjoy history museums."

"You take Mokuba's commentary on me far too seriously."

"Do science and history nerds not intersect?"

"Careful, Crawford," Seto said, and took a sip of his champagne. "You'll blow my suave cover."

"I get you in a tux and you think you're Bond. I should have known."

Bond would have already gotten the information Bakura wanted. If tomorrow, Seto happened across that intel, he needed to determine if he wanted to move. Was being a Kaiba his end goal? Could he abandon his years of sacrifice and abuse for the prize of a name?

"Are you avoiding more introductions?"

"Now who's blowing whose cover?"

"I don't know how you keep up with this many names. Are you wearing an earpiece? Don't tell me that's why you wear your hair long."

Pegasus looked stunned for a moment. "Seto, that's the single most brilliant idea I've ever heard and never thought of."

"You must have thought of it," Seto said. He gazed past Pegasus at the dance floor, where the overhead lights cast starry patterns on the marble below. Occasionally a couple ended up under an almost-spotlight.

"Not for events like this. I could have Croquet hiding out with a dossier of faces and names. That would have saved me years of intense introductions."

"Intense because you have to memorize them?"

"People don't like it when you forget their name."

"Do they actually address it?"

"They haven't yet," Pegasus relented, and straightened Seto's tie. "But at some point, with the number of people I meet, someone will say something."

Seto finished his drink and set the empty flute on the table top. He considered sitting, but assumed they would have more rounds to make as soon as Pegasus finished his glass. After two hours on his feet, making pointless introduction after pointless introduction, Seto wanted a break.

He glanced over the heads of everyone in room, at the dim Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, the trailing red ribbons, and the silver stars jutting out a bit lower. Someone had taken a great deal of effort to decorate the room, although none of the other attendees even looked up. They could have spared the decor in favor of a larger donation.

"I'm imagining you getting Gozaburo's name wrong," Seto said, and looked back at Pegasus. "How angry he'd be, and unable to say anything."

"If only I hadn't met him several times, I would do that for you."

"You wouldn't risk political conflict solely to prank him."

Pegasus shrugged and set down his glass. "But you and I both know how amusing it would be."

Setting down the glass indicated it was time to rejoin the crowd, but when Seto started to, Pegasus pulled him back. He gestured for Seto to follow him toward the exit.

"I've had enough showboating tonight, haven't you?"

"Isn't this early to leave?"

"Probably, but we have another stop before I take you home."

Taking Seto's hand, Pegasus led the way out through the hotel lobby, through the attendees milling around in gaudy clothing and jewelry, likely worth more than they planned on donating to the charity. A large wall clock let Seto know it was a quarter past nine, and Seto had expected to be out until at least midnight.

The car idled at the front entrance, with Croquet standing at the open back door, although Seto hadn't seen Pegasus call him. Had Pegasus planned an early departure? He'd given no indication they would stop anywhere before the night ended, and Seto had no clues as to what he had planned.

"Do I get to know where you're whisking me off to?" Seto asked. He slid into the backseat first, and Pegasus followed after. Seto wondered distractedly if Pegasus ever took limos. Having the extra space would have been welcomed so their thighs didn't bump together.

"Not even a hint. I'm going to tantalize you with suspense."

"How long do you plan to leave me in anticipation?"

"Only another ten minutes or so."

Seto loosened his tie, no longer needing to uphold appearances. He left his top button done, which didn't relieve the stuffy air around him as much as he might have been able to. Letting the tie hang eased enough of the pressure.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"I suppose you expect me to find some solace in your confidence."

Pegasus took Seto's hand. "Do you trust me?"

Seto masked his eye roll with a smile, reacting more to the irony than the sentiment. Pegasus hadn't given Seto a reason not to trust him, whether the subject was good or bad. He said what he meant to, without sidestepping or evading. Seto did trust him.

And he didn't mind the one-on-one time anymore. In the beginning, Seto assumed Pegasus had too strong of a personality to adjust to, but was glad to have been disproved. It was just the reminders of why Seto was here that always threw him for a moment.

"You aren't giving me much choice."

"I look forward to the day it comes easily."

"I still want to know where we're going."

Isono knew about the charity event at the hotel, but no one knew to look for a detour. Seto doubted anything nefarious would happen tonight, but would have felt more confident with _anyone_ knowing where he was.

"Soon. I promise."

Pegasus sealed the promise with a kiss, and Seto met him halfway. The car gave no privacy from the guards who sat up front, but Seto had slowly gotten used to having them around. They often spared a glance to the backseat, and out of the car, they kept their attention on Pegasus and Seto.

Privacy had become a rare luxury.

When Pegasus pulled back, Seto glanced out the window to see if their location would clue him in to their destination. They were stopped at a light on the edge of the government offices downtown, entering the industrial district. All the blocks ahead of them were factories and distribution centers. If anything surprise-worthy lay ahead, it wasn't evident at a glance.

"One of these days, I need to paint you under the city lights. The blue hues suit you."

"I can't imagine you setting up an easel downtown, with the public buzzing around you while you try to hold onto inspiration."

"Among the chaos," Pegasus mused. "You don't think I could thrive in it?"

"You've proven you can."

Pegasus traced his thumb over the back of Seto's hand, and he fixed his gaze there. If he had run his finger up Seto's arm just a few centimeters, pulled up his sleeve, he would have uncovered the first of the scars. If he had known, Pegasus would have never touched Seto so gently. They never would reach their destination.

The scars could have only come from Gozaburo, and if they came to light, there was no telling how Pegasus would react. They had caused the end of more than one relationship, but this time, it wasn't the relationship on the line.

If anything happened to Gozaburo, Seto lost Mokuba.

"I haven't been this excited in a while," Pegasus said.

"Excited to give me a surprise?"

"Yes."

"You've already got me on the hook," Seto said.

"And we're just about there. It's exhilarating, in a way, how excited I am to do something for you."

They both looked up from Seto's hand at the same time, and met each other's gaze. That confession came suddenly, catching Seto off guard. He knew he was meant to respond to it, that something like that deserved a response, but nothing came to him. Pegasus caught Seto off guard far too often.

_I'm a lie,_ he thought. _You're excited over a lie._

"It must be something extravagant then," Seto finally settled on.

"Entirely."

Croquet parked outside a nondescript building, and nothing Seto saw gathered any information about what might be inside. He let Pegasus lead him out of the car, hand in hand, and up the ramped entryway. There were no signs on the doors, no emblems or identifiers. He had no way of telling what sort of facility it was, or what might be inside.

Stepping inside didn't help. They were in a lab, with lathes, milling machines, welding tools, testers, vibration tables, and more Seto didn't recognize. Along with those were rows of computers, 3D printers, and computer parts. The center of the room had nothing. No equipment. Only a cordoned off area of nothing.

"What am I looking at?" Seto asked.

"Your lab."

The statement was even more immense than the one from the car, and Seto stopped examining the space to face Pegasus straight on. There was nothing between them, and Seto couldn't breathe for a moment. His lab. Ten times the size of the university space, and Pegasus had gotten it for him. After three months.

"I _have_ a lab space."

"A small room given to you temporarily," Pegasus said, taking a step closer to Seto. "This is yours. The entire building, all the equipment. Work here. If we overlooked something, I can have it ordered."

"Pegasus," Seto started, and went back to looking around. "I can't accept this."

"You're going to create things unheard of before. You deserve a space worthy of that."

"I've only just started. I don't even have a working prototype."

"You will. You'll finish it here, in your own space, with your own equipment."

Pegasus took Seto's hands. "Your technology will define the future."

Seto shook his head. "You can't possibly know that."

"I have a knack for reading people," Pegasus said. "It's one of the things I'm best known for. You're one of the few I believe can do anything you set your mind to."

Seto couldn't accept but also couldn't refuse. This sort of a lab must have cost at least a million, and there would be ongoing expenses. If Pegasus bought the building outright in addition to the equipment, this was a multi-million dollar gift.

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Don't you?"

Seto was cornered and trapped in the most ornate cage of good intentions. How could he possibly expect this to end in three months? Pegasus snapped the trap shut, even if he didn't realize it.

"I can't accept this."

"Seto, I want you to have this."

"I'll be graduating in a year," Seto said. "Getting a job somewhere."

"You'll end up working for yourself, and we both know it."

"Most people don't run start ups out of multi-million dollar facilities."

Pegasus guided Seto's gaze back to him, and for a moment, said nothing. He had been so excited about this, and Seto was ruining it. Seto knew he should have been grateful.

But Seto was a liar.

"You don't want it," Pegasus said at length.

"I do," Seto said. He wanted to be honest about something in the midst of all this deception. "Too much."

He could do anything here. He could create anything and have no worries about finances or equipment or what a potential boss would think. Seto could do exactly what Pegasus said. He could create new technology at his own pace, experiment however he wanted.

And to do that, he had to accept Pegasus Crawford. He had to accept that what was happening here wasn't a lie. He was dating Crawford, and he was complicit.

"So what's the hold up?"

"I've never been offered a multi-million dollar gift."

"Not offered. Given."

Seto shook his head, but Pegasus put a hand on his cheek to stop him. His other hand came up too, holding Seto's face gently. There was no pressure in the touch. For a moment, it felt like Seto could have said no.

"You hardly know me."

"I'll admit, I'm hoping to change that."

Pegasus laughed and it got Seto to as well. The situation surrounding them was absolutely absurd. It was past time Seto accepted that.

* * *

"I don't care if Bakura isn't answering. Try again until you get him."

Seto parked and took his phone off speaker. He turned off the car but stayed inside.

"I've already called twice," Ryou said. "I could text."

"That would leave a paper trail."

"He didn't tell me where he was staying. Short of showing up to every hotel in the city, I'm not sure what else I can do."

"I know," Seto said, letting out a slow breath. "I just need to talk to him."

"I'll call a third time. Odds are, he'll know what that means."

Whatever else was keeping him busy, Bakura had never even alluded to. He certainly hadn't been sent to Domino only to babysit Seto's efforts, but his other assignments had remained entirely secret. He would have his phone on him.

"Odds are," Seto agreed. "Mokuba wants to go to the aquarium again this weekend. I'll let you know when."

"See you then," Ryou said, and ended the call.

Seto got out to head into the parts shop. When he was in the orphanage, Seto used to take any spare change he could find to rummage through their clearance section. The shop took used computers and hardware, disassembled them, and sold them at steep discounts. Seto built his first computer from parts he found here.

He had a lab filled with brand new parts, and he still felt more at home between broken and rusted out hardware.

"Yagami-san," the man behind the counter greeted.

Seto never corrected him. Before Pegasus, Seto assumed he wasn't public enough for many people to have known his name changed. He let the incorrect greeting go on for a decade, and now, refused to say a word. The owner must have known Seto had a different name. Seto didn't mind him sticking to habit.

His first stop was the bins at the back, where Seto found most of his connectors. He didn't need anything today. He didn't need anything from here again.

But it felt good to rifle through the bins, almost like muscle memory. The computer he built from these parts had been nothing to brag about, but it still ran. He repaired it as needed, and kept it on his desk at home.

When he built the prototype for his projector, he wanted at least one part to have come from here.

He shopped for a while, and went to check out with a few miscellaneous parts in hand. He hadn't decided which of them might work, or if any of them would, but he paid for them all, thanking the owner.

Bakura was leaning against the brick wall outside when Seto left.

"You've stopped answering your phone?" Seto asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Crawford's gone too far. I'm not doing this anymore."

Bakura kicked off the wall and came over to walk by Seto on the way to his car. The shop was down a quiet street with minimal traffic, and Seto had parked at a meter.

"It's only been three months, and you've barely gotten any information from him."

Seto put the bag in the backseat before facing Bakura with crossed arms. "I'm telling you it's gone too far. He's too serious."

"That's good. He'll trust you with more."

"We agreed that I could call it off."

"We agreed on six months as a minimum. You're only halfway to that."

"He's making plans for the spring. He bought me a fucking machine shop."

With a shrug, Bakura leaned against the car. "I'm not getting the problem."

"He spent millions on me. After three months. He's too serious and you aren't even getting information from me."

"So get information."

"What part of this aren't you listening to? If I stay any longer, there won't be a way out."

The December air struck deeply, and Seto mimicked Bakura's posture to defend against it. Bakura should have approached Seto inside the shop, where the only person who might overhear them was the shopkeeper who had known Seto since he was twelve. They couldn't stay out long in the near-freezing temperatures.

"You're just now garnering enough trust to get useful information. This is what you signed on for."

"I didn't sign on for him buying me buildings."

"I'm sure it's still in his name. He'll sell it when you're gone."

"When will that be?"

Because he was asking for it now, and Bakura was refusing. The other day, Pegasus made it clear there wouldn't be a simple out from this, and Seto hadn't changed his mind. If he couldn't leave, he couldn't keep up the lies.

"Six-month minimum. Didn't think you'd give up at the first bump."

"How is that a bump? This isn't a casual relationship to him."

"He's had plenty of relationships. You don't know he didn't treat all of them exactly the same."

The wind picked up and it made Seto irrationally angry. "I'm the one in this relationship. If I don't get out now, there won't be a chance again."

"He just bought you a building. You can't get out now."

He said it so casually. Seto's plight meant nothing to him despite their history, and his own lack of foresight hit Seto directly.

"Forget it," Seto said, and walked around the car to the driver's side. "You knew you were condemning me to this."

Seto only cracked the door open when Bakura slammed it shut. He reached around Seto and held it there, preventing him from leaving. He leaned into Seto to move him back.

"I'm not condemning you. The offer still stands. Six months to a year and we get you out, regardless of how serious it is."

"I didn't anticipate him investing millions in me."

"That doesn't change anything. We still need information. He's expanding, and you have a chance at stopping that."

"He's going to look for us if we run. He'll assume the worst."

Bakura rested against the driver's door to prevent Seto from leaving. Seto wasn't above having to climb over a seat, but he would hold off on that for a while. He had been the one to call Bakura, and if Bakura was willing to talk, there was a chance Seto could convince him.

"So we move you both to a country he doesn't have a hold on."

"It won't be that simple."

"I get that I've been gone for a while, but do you seriously think I'd let him hurt you?"

Seto scoffed at it. "How are you supposed to stop him?"

"It's why I'm still in Japan."

"You're still in Japan to get information. Concerns for my general well-being left when you did."

"I couldn't stay, Seto. You made it clear there wasn't a future for me here."

Seto took a step back, putting distance between them. He'd done the same back in grade school when Bakura approached with a similar sentiment. It had been inappropriate then, and it was inappropriate now.

"How does that contradict my point?"

Light reflected off a passing car, flashing once and drawing Seto's gaze. The car passed and Bakura used the moment to step closer. He reached for Seto, and Seto moved back again.

"Stop," Seto said. "You don't get to do this."

"I'm on your team. And we're both looking to undo the damage Crawford's caused. And once we've gotten the information we're looking for, you get your ticket out."

"Are you going to tell me what information I should be looking for?"

"We'll know it when we hear it."

That was exceptionally unhelpful. If Seto knew what to look for, he might be able to get to the information faster. As it was, he took the crumbs as they fell, dragging out his time and mounting Pegasus's affections. If planning for the future and buying buildings was three months, where would they be at six?

"He won't let me slip away," Seto said, slowly, in case Bakura had missed it. "You're asking me to dig myself in too deep."

"Can't be deep enough we can't get you out. You're only with him a couple nights a month, and even then for a couple hours."

Seto closed his eyes. Bakura knew about some of the abuse. He should have realized eventually, Pegasus would want to progress things to the point he saw the scars. Seto was surprised it hadn't already happened. Purchasing the lab had come before sex.

"He asked me to go to Spain with him for the new year. Eventually, he'll want the relationship outside of Domino."

"Eventually. I'm sure you can find a way to slow him down."

"He bought me a building."

"You've mentioned that. It's your own fault for leading him on so well."

"Do you want me getting close or don't you?"

Seto glanced over his shoulder at the empty street. He had started to shiver, and had given up on getting out of this conversation with anything he wanted. He had a vague sense he was missing something, but couldn't place what.

"It's necessary. You're close and he clearly is starting to trust you. We'll get what we need in time."

Nothing was going to come of this discussion. That morning, Seto had been determined that leaving Japan and the Kaiba name behind was the right option. But if he couldn't get out now, then he needed to go back to the original plan of getting Pegasus to call off the relationship on his own.

If that didn't happen, Seto wasn't sure how things would turn out. He was still conflicted himself. Stay or go. Kaiba or Yagami. Pegasus or moral right.

If he admitted he enjoyed his time with Pegasus, what did that say about him?

"In time, I may have to put Mokuba's good above all else."

"I've never questioned that."

"Get off my car, Bakura."

Bakura did, giving Seto the space he needed to open the door. Seto needed to sit down and think a while on what outcome he should strive for, if being a Kaiba was worth being with Pegasus.

"You probably shouldn't have Ryou call so often," Bakura said. "I'll contact you."

"I won't hold my breath."

Seto closed the door in his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Pegasus counted down the new year in Spain, sipping his wine and looking into spring travel plans. He hoped to take a few days off to sight-see in Europe with Seto, after his trip to DC. He had a summit scheduled in London in April, and could spare a few days after.

He didn't necessarily have the time, but he would make it. Seto's first excursion from Japan needed to be significant, and Pegasus wanted to be there for it. Taking Seto back to the States would have been Pegasus's preference, but there wouldn't be time. And Pegasus would rather tour Nevada than DC for sentimental purposes. Seto could hardly be expected to care about sand.

Fireworks illuminated the sky outside, and Pegasus set aside his tablet to walk to the balcony. He brought his wine glass to his lips and wished Seto was his company, not a half-empty bottle of merlot.

He checked his watch. It was a reasonable hour in Japan, so he called Seto, who answered on the fourth ring.

"Happy new year, Seto."

"Are you at a fireworks show?"

"There's one going on nearby. You should see it."

"You're welcome to make this a video call."

Pegasus gladly took Seto up on that offer, and Seto accepted the invite. He was wearing his glasses, and behind him, Pegasus recognized the university lab. Having been gone for a couple weeks, Pegasus thought Seto might have already left that lab. After the effort Pegasus had gone through to get things set up quickly at the industrial space, seeing Seto still at the university threw him.

"Isn't the school closed today?"

"They made an exception since I told them I'm moving out. I'm packing now."

"I didn't think you had much to pack," Pegasus said. He bought Seto half the catalogue, and Seto had been working off his laptop and tablet.

"I never said I'd be here long. How's Spain?"

"Excellent. We've worked out the trade deal in record time."

Seto kept working while they talked. It was the most casual Pegasus had seen Seto dressed, in what looked like a black athletic top, fitted tightly to him. The glasses didn't line up with his outfit, unless he'd slept in that. Did Seto exercise with glasses on? Seto must have been too practical for that.

"Does that mean you're coming back early?"

"If only I could. Now that we finished early, I've got to meet with, well, basically half their politicians to help bring in Morocco. It's going to make me difficult to reach for a couple days."

"What's new?" Seto said, a bit distracted while he looked around for something out of frame. His camera work was shoddy, but Pegasus let it slide. Seto had finally gotten close enough to act this relaxed. He'd been so formal in the beginning, so stiff and uneasy.

"Are you moving into the new lab today?"

"I plan to. I won't start working there until tomorrow, since Mokuba and I are going to see a movie today."

"You'll be bringing Isono with you, I trust?"

Seto finally spared a glance to the camera. His bangs weren't styled today.

"I'll have my babysitter."

"You're in the public eye now. Be careful."

Pegasus had left a guard in Domino to keep an eye on Seto, but from a distance. He wanted to leave more, but Seto still valued independence over safety. If Seto knew about the one he'd left, he might have rebelled.

"People are afraid to even look at me," Seto said. "Isono is sufficient security."

"You know how I worry. But I've taken enough of your morning. Good luck with the move."

"And with your meetings."

They disconnected, and Pegasus finished watching the fireworks. He had seen better displays. He was more interested in Seto taking advantage of his gift. That lab would be put to use and thriving soon. Seto would create new things, and Pegasus would have a front row seat.

Seto was unlike anyone he'd ever been with. The son of a governor who had no interest in politics. An orphan who defied the odds. A man full of resentment who took issue with violence. An artist in his own right.

Seto's passion consumed everything he touched. It was infectious.

After three months, Pegasus was nearly convinced he'd found his match with Seto. He needed to find more reasons to stay Domino. With negotiations here settled, Pegasus would have brought in most of Europe. Maybe it was time to have other delegates do most of the negotiations for him. He could add a week to his rotation in Japan.

With another week, they could moved past anything considered casual. Pegasus broached the shift with the recent present, and wanted to continue deepening the relationship. Everyone who came before had been so superficial. The physical attraction never made up for the emotional void.

Pegasus missed Cecelia dozens of times a day, when he woke without her, showered alone, heard leaves rustle in the wind, ate dinner at an empty table, and struggled to fall asleep. With Seto around, Pegasus didn't feel like he was missing anything. He had been looking for that connection since she died.

After finishing his wine, Pegasus readied for bed. He braided his hair and had pulled back his blanket when a knock came on the door. It could have only been Croquet, so Pegasus went to the door.

"You're a little late to ring in the new year," Pegasus said.

Croquet held a folder, and stepped in past Pegasus without being invited. He kept walking until he reached the center of the suite, and said, "We've just received an intelligence report, Master Crawford."

Pegasus closed the door.

"It must be urgent."

"It's about the informant."

"Have a seat."

They sat across from each other on the couches, and Pegasus wished he hadn't changed just yet. But he crossed his legs and reached for the file.

Croquet didn't offer it.

"If we have news, I assume we've brought them in," Pegasus prompted. They had known there was a leak in their security for a few months, not that there ever wasn't some sort of leak, and Pegasus had a team of a dozen security specialists trying to find the person responsible. Nothing had been stolen that mattered much yet, but the fact they _could_ steal anything needed to be resolved.

"No sir. He's only been identified."

"Where's the delay?"

They never had a problem arresting the others, and had always been able to sequester the traitors as soon as they were found. It was commonplace by this point.

"He's currently in Japan, as best as we can tell, but officially, he doesn't seem to exist."

"How intriguing. How do you know it's him?"

"There are dozens of names tied to his face. Citizenship in half a dozen countries. We've caught him meeting with a couple known foreign agents."

Pegasus considered pouring another glass, but settled for picking at a nail.

"You aren't giving me the folder."

"I have men standing by, ready to be dispatched," Croquet said. "But there is a complication."

Pegasus stared impatiently rather than answer, and a few seconds passed, forcing Croquet to give him the folder. Most folders handed to him ended up being thick, his intelligence staff not wanting to come to him with anything less than a thorough findings.

He expected pages of intelligence reports, but found pictures.

"These were taken a few days ago."

The top photograph was a young man with white hair. He looked remarkably similar to Seto's friend, Ryou, but harsher. The shot framed him on a narrow, dingy street, leaning against a wall with his leg propped up. There was nothing notable about him. Even as the only person in frame, Pegasus could have easily glossed over him.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Croquet flinch when he flipped to the next picture.

Seto and the informant, standing on the same street.

Then the informant holding Seto's car door shut.

The informant reaching for Seto's hand.

The two of them standing close.

Pegasus rubbed his mouth and looked through them again. And again. He searched them for anything to disprove what he was seeing. He needed evidence that Seto wasn't a willing participant in the conversation.

Seto seemed angry in most shots, but in the picture where the informant reached for him, he looked sad. There was something familiar between them. Given the resemblance to Ryou, and Seto's claim he had known Ryou since the orphanage, the informant likely fell into that category.

He wanted to deny it. Croquet hadn't spoken a word and Pegasus was preparing to argue. They were old friends. Maybe Seto wasn't involved.

He wanted to believe Seto wasn't involved.

"Have they found anything about when he arrived?"

"They've been searching through footage and accounts, and have found videos as far back as three months."

Pegasus flexed his fingers, cracking the joints, and then ran his hands through his hair, ruining the braid. He flipped through the pictures. Staring at Seto felt like staring at a stranger, despite how close they'd gotten over the last months. The conflicting emotions startled him. He never would have guessed, even _imagined_ , Seto capable of this. Seto was passionate and forthright. And to think the entire time, he had Pegasus believing a lie.

Seto made a fool of him.

And for what? Pegasus almost never talked about work, and Seto never asked. Seto never went anywhere genuinely classified. He had access to nothing.

He lied about it from the start.

Pegasus closed his eyes and the folder. He didn't need to see more.

"What will you have us do?" Croquet asked.

What did Seto gain from this? Seto didn't care about politics. He only cared about his brother and his technology. If it was money, Pegasus had just given Seto his dream lab. What else could have pushed him to this?

He saw Seto's panic over the execution video. Seto knew the stakes and for some reason, still went into this relationship. They planned for the future.

"Sir?"

"Get me an address on the man in the pictures," Pegasus said, and set the folder aside. "I believe he's likely related to Ryou Bakura. Get the address and his name, but do nothing."

"Nothing, sir?"

"Nothing. Find out who he is. I'll deal with Seto."

It had to wait until he was back in Domino. This conversation needed to be in person.

He wanted to hear it from Seto.


	11. Chapter 11

Seto screwed in the panel and powered on the projector. He wired it correctly, so four streams of light came out, but that was easy. He had his starting point.

Mokuba squinted at it. "So much for getting it on the first try."

"I told you that wouldn't happen."

Seto turned it off and pulled up his sketches on his tablet.

"It would have been cool though. You get a new lab and then bam! Prototype."

"The lab doesn't make the technology."

And while it was nice to have, Seto needed to learn how to use half the equipment here. Knowing how a lathe worked didn't mean he could safely operate it. A lab this size needed a full staff of people trained and certified on the various equipment.

If Seto asked Pegasus, he would probably hire a team. Seto wouldn't need to ask. If he hinted at it, there was a good chance Pegasus would step in unprompted. Seto needed to be more careful how he phrased things.

"You could invent those AI robots to do the work for you," Mokuba said.

"And get blamed for their uprising?"

"You could program them…not to do that."

"And then get blamed for their servitude? There's no winning with AI."

"Sounds like it," Mokuba said. "There's too much drama in the engineering scene."

Seto leaned back in his chair and glanced around the room. Even with Isono and Mokuba inside, the building was too quiet. The AC ran almost constantly, and the equipment and test tables buzzed softly. He should have played music. The next time he came, he would bring a radio, or something with a good speaker system.

"Maybe you could let some friends from school work here," Mokuba said. "And they could help out."

"It's not a bad idea," Seto said, instead of telling him Ryou was the only person on campus willing to tolerate Seto.

"It's after five," Isono said.

Seto checked his watch. "All right. Let's get you back home."

"You don't _have_ to go on the date," Mokuba said, but started to pack his bag. "I mean, people who date don't really spend that much time together, do they?"

"After five months? And a month and a half without seeing each other? Couples would go out of their way to have a date."

Pegasus's trip had kept him away longer than the typical month, and he'd missed the week he normally spent in Japan. He had just gotten back in the country that morning, and Seto knew he couldn't get out of it.

They'd checked up through calls and texts. Tonight was just dinner at Pegasus's, and Seto didn't expect it would last more than a couple hours. Although, he didn't expect the last dinner to end with the threat of arrest and Pegasus petting Seto's hair for half an hour.

Things with Pegasus had moved at a consistent pace since that night, and their conversations never drifted back to any topic along those lines. Seto watched the executions broadcasted over the last six weeks, and appreciated not having to see Pegasus after he'd just metaphorically washed the blood off his hands. Seto sat in a lab paid for with that blood.

"What time will you be home?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably around ten. I have a meeting with my advisor in the morning."

"I don't like it when you skip dinner."

Seto didn't like it either. Aside from being bent over a toilet vomiting, there wasn't an excuse Gozaburo would accept to avoid going to the table. The display of power weighed on the atmosphere at the table, stifling any attempts at conversation. Leaving Mokuba to that alone left him anxious. 

"You'll keep an eye on him?" Seto asked Isono.

"Fuguta or me."

"Or both. I'll text when I'm on my way home."

Isono had driven to the lab separately from Seto, so after locking up, Mokuba went with him. He waved from the backseat, and Seto lifted a hand back.

He was nearing the six-month mark. But with Pegasus out of the country, Seto hadn't gotten any information from him to pass along. If he didn't get more, then what was the point of him staying around? The longer he stayed, the more attached he would become.

He hated that some of that attachment was emotional. He shouldn't have felt anything toward Pegasus, and should have wanted to get out of the relationship.

The longer he stayed, the harder it would be on him to go.

Ten minutes later, Seto pulled up to the gate and offered his ID to the guard. They barely checked it this time before waving him through. Seto hadn't expected it, and had cleaned out his car that morning in case they wanted to search it.

Pegasus met him at the door this time.

"I can't believe you have the energy for company after so long abroad," Seto said, and stepped inside.

"I always have the time for you," Pegasus said. "Come look at these souvenirs I brought back and tell me which are impractical for actual gifts."

"You assume I ever bother giving gifts to someone."

"Nonsense. I'm the man who paints unicorns in my spare time. I could use your practical opinion."

Pegasus took Seto's hand to lead him back through the house. They went up to Pegasus's office rather than his studio, where a row of small items was sitting across his desk. They varied from paperweights to painted boxes to coins. Behind them, Pegasus had left out what appeared to be work documents. None of them had cover sheets.

"Who do you plan to give these to?"

"Various politicians around. One for Croquet, although he saw me purchase them."

"Did he show a preference?" Seto asked, and stepped up to the desk. The papers were facing the wrong way for Seto's angle, as if Pegasus had just been working on them, and didn't put them away before getting the door.

"Have you met that man? He never shows the faintest inkling of personality."

"You wouldn't keep him around and buy him gifts if that was the case."

But Seto picked up each of the items to look them over, turning them around in his palm. The coins weren't appropriate for politics, but Pegasus wasn't a typical politician. The boxes felt more childish, but had a note painted at the base saying they were hand-painted by Argentina's local women.

"Wouldn't Croquet prefer a new pair of sunglasses above all else?"

Pegasus laughed. "Could you imagine? I outfit all my men in designer glasses. They'll be the cover models of Vogue."

"We'll have a generation of boys who aspire to wear dark suits and follow their friends around."

"When you put it that way, maybe I should just give him a bonus."

Seto put down the box. "I'm sure you know everyone well enough to know how they'll receive these gifts."

Pegasus inclined his head, and picked up one of the coins. "Who's to say? My radar seems to be off lately."

"You still know people well enough to pick out a gift."

"You're being delightfully unhelpful here."

Seto played it off with a shrug. "A step up from my usual state of unhelpfulness."

"We'll work on that. Let's start with dinner. You can help me decide what to order."

Pegasus led Seto out into the living room, where they sat side by side to look over the menu options. They leaned in close to read the menus, shoulders brushing. After being away a month and a half, Seto expected there to be some rebuilt distance, but felt nothing like it.

"The chicken there is good," Seto said of the menu Pegasus had open. "And their side dishes are better."

"Then I'll place the order, and you can tell me what I missed here."

Pegasus texted the order to the housekeeper, having to dismiss and email that came up with the subject line: About Recent Negotiations. Once he'd finished with his phone, he set it on the coffee table and angled in to Seto.

"There isn't much I didn't tell you during the calls," Seto said. "My first shot at the prototype went as expected. I've gotten ahead on my paper. Had Isono follow me around constantly."

"You make out your life in only significant events. What about the quiet of your day to day? Have you been spending much time with the Bakura boy?"

"As much as normal. He doesn't have much in the way of family."

"No? An only child?"

"His sister died a few years back, and his mother the year before that. His father left when he was sixteen."

Pegasus looked surprised. "All of that in such a short time must have been difficult."

"Incredibly. I couldn't imagine losing Mokuba."

Pegasus took Seto's hand, and Seto held it back. Their hands were close to the same size and shape, so they fit well together. Pegasus had dressed down today, with no frills or colors. His only flair came from his cufflinks, a pair of swords and a crown.

"What was the name of Mokuba's guard?"

"Fuguta. He and Isono switch sometimes, but it's usually Fuguta with him."

"Mokuba's as bright as you said," Pegasus said. "I'd love to spend more time with him."

"We can set that up."

Mokuba hadn't been as intimidated by the prospect of more nights together since meeting Pegasus. His main issue was Seto being pulled away during what might have been time spent together. When Mokuba joined in on a date again, Seto needed to make sure it would be another casual night. Seto couldn't tell Mokuba it was temporary.

He couldn't admit to himself he didn't want it to be.

Pegasus let out a breath, and put his other hand over Seto's. Seto read it as a preface to an intense conversation, and raised an eyebrow. Nothing he had said so far should have prompted anything serious.

"If I ask you something, would you tell me the truth?"

Seto's heartbeat fluttered for a moment. He didn't know what the question could possibly be, and didn't want to promise honesty he couldn't give. He tried rushing through all the possible options for what would come next, but didn't have the time. Pegasus was waiting on an answer.

"It depends on the question."

The smile Seto got in return didn't seem genuine, and read a bit sad.

"Do you care for me?" Pegasus asked. "I'm not asking if you love me. I know you well enough to know you'd need longer than five months to come to that. But just in a general sense."

It was the question Seto intentionally had been avoiding for months. Every time he thought of it, he deflected. Accepting any feelings justified the lie and made it real. But if he kept thinking the same thing and ignoring it, could he really deny it?

"I don't want to," he admitted. "If I'd known I would end up feeling anything, I would have kept pretending I didn't notice what you were doing."

Seto hadn't expected the surprised expression.

"You don't want to like me?"

"If it were you apart from your life, it would be different. I don't want your life."

Pegasus didn't let go of his hand, and slowly traced the veins between Seto's knuckles.

"You don't agree with my policies."

"I don't," Seto had to admit. "I wasn't lying when I said I have a problem with violence."

If Pegasus had seen the scars, he would understand. Seto trained in self defense he could never use, but that wasn't the same. Pegasus killed constantly, not even bothering to have someone else pull the trigger. He killed and expected the world to watch.

"Is that what it is then?" Pegasus asked. He didn't look up.

"What?"

"You knew my policies before agreeing to date me."

"It didn't feel like I could say no."

Pegasus closed his eyes. "And now?"

"I think you'd respect me enough not to do more than ask me why."

"Do you want to go?"

That had always been his plan. He was at five months, a month away from when he planned on ending things, and Pegasus was offering him a way out. Seto could leave, put this all behind him, spend the last six years with Gozaburo, and move somewhere peaceful with Mokuba and Ryou. He would be tortured for six years, but not caught up in fruitless espionage.

He put his hand on the stack.

"I should," Seto said, finally making up his mind. "And that's something I'll have to come to terms with."

It might make him a terrible person. Seto hadn't prepared to care for Pegasus, and hadn't been trained to remain uninvolved. Pegasus wanted more for Seto than anyone else, except maybe Mokuba. Despite everything surrounding Pegasus, Seto liked him. He wanted to stay in this relationship.

"You make me sound like a burden," Pegasus said.

"You're the most powerful person on the planet. A lot comes with that. More baggage than most people expect when signing on for a relationship."

"That baggage isn't going anywhere."

"I know. Like I said, I'll have a mental hurdles to get through."

Pegasus stared at Seto, searching his expression. Did he think Seto was lying about all of this? Lying to say he had no reservations would have been much simpler, and made Seto look a lot better.

Seto needed to talk to Bakura. He couldn't maintain both positions.

"Where do you see this going?" Pegasus asked.

"I've been asking myself that. I don't want to be involved in politics."

"But you want to be involved with me?"

"I do."

"You realize it isn't really one or the other."

Seto chuckled a bit. "I realize. It's difficult connecting the version of you sitting here now with the one in all the streams. I like this version."

"I'm both."

"Which is something I'll have to come to accept. Given time. But if you'd rather not wait on me, I understand."

Again, Pegasus seemed surprised by it. Seto wanted to read into the expression, but didn't know how. He didn't know Pegasus well enough for it. Did Pegasus ever let anyone get close enough to really understand?

"If I said I didn't want to wait on a future that may not happen?"

"I suppose I'd go back to focusing on my degree and eventually try paying you back for the lab."

"You wouldn't just give back the key?"

"It was a gift, wasn't it?"

"You were right," Pegasus said. "You do get more confident the more you warm up."

"What do you want going forward?"

Pegasus let go of Seto's hand, stood, and started to pace.

Had something happened while he was away? They hadn't been anywhere near this topic in December, but something must have triggered the conversation. Had someone else made an advance? Why after all this time did Seto feel a pang of resentment over that thought?

"It doesn't feel like you brought me here to break up," Seto said, trying to goad Pegasus into admitting what this was all about.

"Someone asked me about you last month."

"I feel like people would likely be searching for something simple to discuss."

"Are we simple?"

Seto conceded that point with a slight tilt of the head. "Easier than asking about business."

"Why don't you ever ask me about my work?" Pegasus asked.

"I don't care for politics."

"But you never ask about anything. Not really."

"Would you like me to?" Seto asked. "I just assumed I didn't have any need-to-know."

That stopped Pegasus's pacing. He turned to Seto. His chest rose and fell, heavy and deep, and whatever he held back filled the room with its strength. Seto's skin prickled.

"You'd be fine going forward without a whisper of what I do?" Pegasus asked.

"I wouldn't want you to think you couldn't discuss your day," Seto said. "But the technical aspects of it? That isn't my business."

He hadn't gotten anything useful for Bakura, and wouldn't stress himself trying to scrape together pieces of unuseful information. The next time he ran into Bakura, he would back out, and then that would be the end of it. He didn't think Pegasus would want to marry him, and eventually the relationship would dwindle on its own. How Seto felt when that happened would be tomorrow's problem.

"You want to be here?" Pegasus asked, almost forcefully.

"You've given me plenty of outs. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You said before you felt obligated to say yes to me."

"At the beginning," Seto agreed. "I wouldn't have accepted the lab if I planned to back out next week."

Pegasus stared, then flickered his glance from Seto, head to toe. "I don't know what to make of you."

"Anything I can help clear up?" Seto asked, because this didn't add up, and had been going on long enough to unsettle him. Pegasus couldn't keep talking around something without addressing it outright, could he?

"Do you want to continue this relationship?" Pegasus asked.

"I shouldn't, but I do," Seto said. "That's as simple as I can make it."

"Why do you want to? It seems like the odds are stacked against me."

"You bought me a lab," Seto said, starting at the first moment he realized he wanted to stay, while also trying to work out _why_ for himself. "And it wasn't the lab itself, but the fact you believed in me that much. No one has ever had that sort of confidence in me. People don't ask about my interests, because it gets technical and that bores them, but you constantly ask. More than that, you listen to the answers and prompt follow ups."

Seto crossed his legs and leaned back. It was too dark out to see through the window, but he stared toward it anyway before continuing. "It's selfish. I hear how selfish it sounds. You're the first person who...who makes me feel like I'm justified in my self confidence. Everyone else has tried to make me smaller. I'm not meant to be small."

Pegasus came back over, this time sitting on the table in front of Seto. He sat with his legs spread, elbows on his knees.

"It doesn't sound like that's asking much."

"It shouldn't be."

"You're saying it sounds selfish, but that feels like the bare minimum. You've never been in a relationship with someone who cared about your work?"

"Never."

"What about Ryou?"

Seto never considered a relationship with Ryou. It didn't feel like they would be even remotely compatible in that regard. "He's straight, and also, even if not, he's more into linguistics and history. He couldn't follow well enough to carry on the discussion."

"You don't have anyone around who you can really talk to?"

"I've just gotten used to it."

Pegasus's hair fell to one side when he tilted his head. "What did you come into this relationship hoping for?"

It was an awkward question to answer, but in the name of honesty, Seto did. "A way out."

"And that changed when I gave you the lab?"

"It wasn't about the lab itself."

"I know, but that was the timing?"

"It was."

Pegasus worked his jaw for a moment, and again, Seto saw the unspoken thought behind his eyes. Seto wanted to ask. Get it in the open. Whatever it was, Seto didn't feel like lying anymore.

"Then you're happy with the pace we're moving things," Pegasus said.

"I am. I have a lot to work through, and now that you know I've only recently been invested, you do too."

Seto wanted to postpone him seeing the scars. He needed to come up with a lie for them first, one that wouldn't get Gozaburo arrested or killed. Whoever he blamed them on would bear retaliation from Pegasus. Or maybe now that Pegasus knew, he wouldn't want to go on.

"You're saying I won you over."

It sounded more extreme when said so abruptly.

"It was bound to happen eventually, no matter how much I resisted the idea. I hoped to spend my life hidden in a lab, not on page one."

That broke through Pegasus's forced neutral expression, and he ended up smirking. "Is it a life commitment now?"

"You should hardly hold me to that. I'm clearly an emotional wreck."

"This is you as an emotional wreck?"

"As much as I'm willing to own up to."

"I don't believe you."

Seto ran his tongue over his teeth. "Then I'll admit I typically smoke when I'm emotional."

"You never smell of smoke."

"Intentionally."

"Do you want to smoke now?"

"It couldn't hurt."

Pegasus stood and offered Seto a hand. When Seto took it, he pulled him off the couch, and led him out to the balcony. The back garden was well lit, and standing near the railing, Seto had a good view of it.

"I assume you have cigarettes on you," Pegasus said.

"Always. Do you smoke?"

"Very rarely. I'll bum one, if you don't mind."

They lit their cigarettes and leaned against the railing, and for a few moments, said nothing. The night was clear and cold, the air brisk enough to give Seto's system a shock. He needed that. He needed to get himself back to the headspace necessary to maintain this discussion. It had gotten far too personal.

"So to summarize," Pegasus said, and let out a smokey breath, "You agreed to date me out of obligation, but realized you wanted to be here after I proved I cared about you."

"That's the gist of it."

"Did you think I just thought you were too attractive not to date?"

Seto laughed. "I didn't know what it was."

"So you considered it a possibility."

"It's been known to be a driving factor before."

"I'm not hardly so shallow. I hoped you'd be different."

Seto looked at him. "I get the feeling I've failed in some regard."

"It isn't exactly flattering to be told your partner of half a year didn't want you for the majority of it."

"I do now," Seto said. "Despite everything before. Is it cliche to offer to start over?"

"We're going to have to."

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Seto went back to staring at the garden. "I've never had to start over before. Most people just leave when things get difficult."

"I want to believe we have something real here."

"I won't promise we can," Seto said. "I don't know if I can get past watching you kill someone weekly. Or the constant press."

"What do you suggest we do about this?"

"Keep it casual for a while. Give us both time to think on it."

Pegasus put out his cigarette against the railing. Seto's still had a ways to go, but it was technically his third today, so he put it out too.

"Are we fooling ourselves?"

"Maybe. Do you enjoy spending time with me?"

"I do."

"Then we can focus on that. I enjoy spending time with you too, and maybe we don't need to make it more complicated than that."

"I suppose that's a place to start. The cigarette didn't do anything for me. Let's get a drink."

Seto gave the garden a final glance, and decided next time he came over on the weekend, he would ask for a tour of it.

Inside, they went back up to Pegasus's office, where he had a drink cart set up next to a small sitting area. There were papers on the table, and for the third time that night, Pegasus had let Seto see controlled information sitting around. The first two times, Seto thought it had been incidental. But Pegasus had a mansion's worth of sitting areas. He could have taken Seto anywhere.

Someone had brought up that Seto wasn't genuine, causing Pegasus to reevaluate everything, invite Seto over, and put him within reach of the very information Bakura sent him to get.

Pegasus poured the drinks, and kept his gaze away from Seto. It felt intentional.

Seto leaned forward, picked up the papers, and flipped them face down.

"Where should we start?" Seto asked.

Turning, Pegasus offered Seto a glass of scotch, and in one of the most damning expressions yet, let his gaze flicker down to the papers.

Did he know?

"Why don't we start with some honest answers?"

Pegasus sat beside Seto.

"What would you like to know?"

"What motivates you in life?"

The scotch was strong, but Seto drank half the glass. Tonight, he'd take all the help he could get to keep himself from reacting. Scotch was Gozaburo's drink of choice. Seto was used to it.

"My brother's well-being," Seto said. "It's always been my first priority. Followed by my technology. I want to make it real."

"That doesn't seem hard to obtain."

"You'd be surprised."

"Explain that to me."

Seto turned the glass around a few times, tilted it so the overhead light reflected on the scotch. He wanted to explain in a simple way, without giving away too much. Pity could get him out of a tough spot, but he didn't want it.

"I'm planning to create seemingly impossible technology," Seto said.

"Why is your brother's well-being a trouble?"

"People think they can use him to get through to the family."

By people, Seto meant Gozaburo, and by family, he meant Yagami. But given Gozaburo's position, the reasoning seemed plausible. Lying came easier now.

"People have tried to hurt him before?"

"More often than I care to think on."

"I'd imagine that leaves you constantly looking over your shoulder," Pegasus said, and finished off his own drink.

"It does."

Pegasus's phone buzzed, and Seto didn't so much as look at the screen, in case tonight had been a test. From here out, he didn't intend to look.

Pegasus sighed softly. "Do you still want to have dinner?"

Had dinner been the reason for the visit, or had Pegasus expected this conversation?

"I'd like to," Seto said. "We did say we wanted to focus on getting to know each other better."

"I just got the message the food's here."

Maybe he didn't suspect anything. This could have been as simple as someone planting a seed of doubt in his mind. They were nearing the landmark time for Pegasus's relationships ending, and this might have been normal.

Seto didn't plan to help Bakura. He'd take his chances with Pegasus and let them play through without outside interference. If he couldn't get past the executions, then it sounded like Pegasus could accept it and let Seto leave.

Seto took the hand he offered.

He really did want to have dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

"That one's Tori," Mokuba said, pointing to one of the turtles. They all looked the same to Seto, but Pegasus nodded as if he knew which Mokuba meant.

"And the one beside him?" Pegasus asked. "Are they all named after other animals?"

"Not all of them. The aquarium posted polls online for all the new ones, and let people vote. So that one's Pacha, and that one's an English word, Cabbage, which isn't even a name."

Pegasus chuckled. "Named after one of their favorite foods."

"I guess. But I bet they like blueberries better."

"Who wouldn't prefer blueberries to cabbage?"

"Someone who's allergic to blueberries."

Pegasus's laugh echoed in the empty aquarium. They had come early for a private tour, although Mokuba knew it well enough they hardly needed a guide. The guide assigned to them had hung back for most of the tour, since she recognized Seto and Mokuba apart from Pegasus.

It was strange being here alone, without visitors or Ryou.

Even stranger, Pegasus had invited Gozaburo, who stood aside with Seto.

"You're telling me you bought annual passes solely to stare at turtles?" Gozaburo said, quietly enough Mokuba wouldn't be able to hear.

"You can hardly argue it isn't educational."

"Seeing the same thing three times a month?"

"Tell Daimon that. He assigned the same worksheets too often to count."

Gozaburo's bitterness that Mokuba enjoyed a subject matter wouldn't interfere with their day. His preferences about making education miserable had always been nonsense, and Seto knew Gozaburo's tells well enough now to debate them, not the illusions Gozaburo argued.

"You act as if he'll end up a zookeeper."

"He will if he wants to. Or a marine biologist. Zoologist. Or simply a future turtle owner."

Pegasus turned and held out a hand for Seto, drawing him forward. "I take it you've met them all before?"

"Many times," Seto said, coming up to Pegasus's side. "Just wait until you see how many river turtles are in the outdoor exhibit."

"Don't tell me you know all those by name," Pegasus said to Mokuba.

"They don't have official names like these, but I gave them all my own names. They just have to be close enough for me to see their shells."

"How many are there?"

"A couple dozen," Mokuba said, shrugging.

"Tell me you don't know all the fish too."

"I don't. And definitely not the spider crabs."

"Spider crabs?"

"Yeah, you know, the ones with the creepy-long legs?"

Mokuba pointed to the other end of the room, where the circular tank with the long-legged crabs filled the center of the room. "We don't go over there. They're the worst."

"Do we have to walk by to get to the river turtles?"

"They're the other way."

"We don't have too much longer before they'll need to open for the day," Pegasus said. "Why don't we head to them?"

They started down the glass tunnel, and Mokuba gave one last look to the sea turtles. Seto held Pegasus's hand as they walked.

After dinner the other night, Seto expected something to change. He didn't know what, and didn't know if he was being paranoid for no reason. Pegasus had no qualms killing people who crossed him, and if he knew, what reason would there be to delay it? Pegasus couldn't risk the public learning he dated a spy.

Even if Seto had been a miserable one.

"Is it normally crowded when you visit?" Pegasus asked.

"Usually. We can only come when school's out."

"It would be nice to paint here a while, but not if surrounded by screaming children."

"Only some of them run around screaming."

"As soon as one of them ran into my easel, I'd be crushed. So much time invested in something, only to see if ruined before my eyes."

"Thankfully, I don't anticipate you facing any trouble in that regard."

Pegasus squeezed Seto's hand. "I trust not."

"You could always add an aquarium in your house," Seto said. "A full wall in one of the sitting rooms."

"Just think of the upkeep on something of that scale."

"I think it'd be pretty cool," Mokuba said. "You could have a turtle tank."

"For those days when coming here just doesn't cut it?"

"You wouldn't even have to drive to see them."

When they finally left Gozaburo's house, Seto wanted to get Mokuba a turtle. At eighteen, he might have outgrown them, but Seto doubted it. A person didn't pass up on their childhood dreams so easily. If Seto couldn't fulfill Mokuba's dreams now, he wouldn't forget them down the line.

"That's a good point. I just don't have the time to visit them, even at home. I imagine they'd get lonely with how often I'm called away."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

The outdoor exhibit was only partially outside, with a covered roof that let the sunlight stream through. The exhibits here were all open, with low glass walls keeping the animals in and giving a view of what swam underwater.

Mokuba led them straight to the turtles.

"These are the ones who like to sit on the rocks. They'll dive into the water if people get too loud."

"Then we'll keep our voices level for their benefit."

This time, Gozaburo didn't stay back. He stood in line with them, and Seto tensed. Gozaburo wouldn't say anything out of place in front of Pegasus. If Seto overreacted, he'd be the one to give it away.

"Which turtle is this one closest?" Pegasus asked, gesturing to one with streaks of yellow on its shell.

While Mokuba named them, Seto again appreciated this aspect of Pegasus. He carried on conversations related to Mokuba's interests. Whether he cared about turtles didn't matter. More important was that he cared about Mokuba enough to let him talk about one of his passions.

Maybe he was doing it for Seto's sake, not Mokuba's, but that didn't change anything. It reinforced Seto's confidence that Pegasus's feelings could be trusted. Mokuba was important to Seto, which made him important to Pegasus.

Seeing him ask about the turtles felt the same as having Pegasus hand him the keys to the lab.

"Do you really have set names for them, or are you making them up as you go to tease me?"

"I really know them all," Mokuba said. "Niisama's been bringing me here for years."

"So many of them look identical."

"You just have to know how to pick them apart."

They watched a while longer, and then Pegasus asked Gozaburo, "Are you able to join us for breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not. I have a mid-morning meeting with a few local businessmen. I can take Mokuba with me."

"Nonsense. I'd love for him to join Seto and me for breakfast. I'll bring them both back by lunch."

Mokuba glanced at Seto, but neither of them said anything. Seto already warned Mokuba breakfast was a possibility. Pegasus said nothing about reserving a restaurant after, so Seto guessed they would be going back to his house. Eventually Mokuba would need to visit, might as well check it off the list today.

"But before we go, you need to point out which is your favorite," Pegasus told Mokuba.

"Definitely Emiko," Mokuba said. He bent down to look into the water, and pointed to one swimming. "She does flips all the time, like she knows you're watching and wants to impress."

Pegasus leaned beside him to look. "Why did you choose the name Emiko?"

"Um, it's a family name," Mokuba said simply.

Seto could explain it later. There wasn't any reason to bring up their mother in front of Gozaburo and all Pegasus's security team.

"It's lovely. Is it because her appearance?"

"Not really. I just wanted to give her a great name since she's so unique. The workers say she flips because she has a bad flipper, but I think she just likes to do it."

"You may have a point with that."

They watched her swim for a few minutes, and then headed for the exit. The workers thanked them for coming, despite the fact Pegasus had made them open two hours early, and hadn't made it a press event. Seto guessed the unwarranted praise would be another thing to adjust to.

"I see why you enjoy coming here," Pegasus said. "It's a very relaxing setting."

"That and the turtles," Mokuba said.

"And the turtles. Have you considered a job working with them when you're older?"

"Yes sir. The sea turtles need a lot of help."

"They do. Maybe you can help me throw a charity event to fundraise for them. Get a start helping them now."

Mokuba paused. "Really?"

"Really. It's a good cause, and you wouldn't need to wait until you were grown to get your foot in the door."

"I'd like that," Mokuba said, excitement creeping into his tone. "I really would.

"That settles it. Next time I'm in Domino, Seto can help arrange a meeting for us to begin planning something. We'll aim for late spring."

There went Pegasus planning for the future again. They were barely through January and he wanted plans for the spring. Getting used to it might take a while, even if Seto was mentally ready to accept it.

He had plans to visit Ryou tonight, and assumed Bakura would drop in. They hadn't caught up in a while. and now there had been two dates without a check-in.

This would be the last. He didn't owe Bakura anything, and despite the fact Bakura had been making a slight effort with Ryou, Seto wouldn't risk himself or Mokuba anymore than he had. Pegasus was safer.

Somehow.

It was an odd thought.

Their cars were waiting, and Gozaburo bowed to Pegasus.

"Always a pleasure, Kaiba-sama," Pegasus said. He hadn't let go of Seto's hand. If anything, his grip had tightened. "I'll bring your sons back to you in a few hours."

"Good day, Master Crawford."

Gozaburo glanced at their joined hands, but then got into his car. Pegasus led Seto to the door Croquet held open for them, and they climbed into the back. Mokuba came in after.

"Mokuba, do you have more of an artistic eye than your brother?"

"I've never studied art."

"There are some things that just come naturally. You're welcome to give me an honest interpretation of my studio. Your brother had a few thoughts on it."

"More than a few."

"All good, I guess?" Mokuba asked.

"Some skeptical."

"Is there a better way to react to a series of creature paintings?" Seto asked. "I feel like some skepticism is justified."

They started moving, and Mokuba buckled. He didn't seem as anxious this go around, but Seto still wanted to buffer the conversation. Gozaburo paraded him around in conversations for years, expecting him to talk casually with strangers and businessmen without any assistance. Seto wouldn't leave Mokuba to that.

"Niisama says you paint a lot of different things."

"I do. Do you draw?"

"Sometimes, but I'm not good at it."

"Every talent comes with practice. Is it something you'd like to be good at?"

"I think so. I want to draw the stuff I think about."

"What sort of things do you imagine?"

"A lot of stories. Adventures like in the movies."

"What movie is your favorite?"

"It's a kid's movie," Mokuba said, as if that were anything to be embarrassed over. "Treasure Planet."

"I don't think I've heard of that one," Pegasus said.

"It's a retelling of Treasure Island, but in space," Seto said. "It's very good."

Pegasus nodded and took out his phone. Sitting beside him, Seto saw Pegasus searching it online. Everything he did while interacting with Mokuba made Seto care about him a fraction more. But the fractions added up quickly.

"Maybe I'll watch it on my next flight."

"That'd be a cool place for it," Mokuba said. "Since they're flying through space for most of the movie, except when they're on one of the planets."

"I have an upcoming trip to Beijing," Pegasus said, glancing to Seto. "You should come with me."

Seto needed to stop being surprised every time Pegasus said something forward. Pegasus hadn't arrested him, and wanted to continue the relationship despite Seto's recent confessions.

"When will that be? I don't know how much I could be away from school."

"I can fly you in and out whenever, although I'd like it if one of our flights could be together. You're much better company than catching up on emails."

"Your emails are a bottomless pit."

"Deeper than you can imagine. Distract me from them, Seto," Pegasus said, letting his head fall to the side in slight theatrics.

"And what will I do while you're in constant meetings?"

"Find reasons to pull me away from them. We'll manage some sightseeing."

Seto considered it this time. Beijing wasn't as far as Spain, and he wanted to try commitment. His last years of university were nothing more than his dissertation and the accompanying project. He could spare a week if Pegasus wanted him to travel.

"You'll come with me?" Pegasus pressed.

"I will, as long as I have your word I won't be left bored in a hotel room."

"Bring Isono, and I'll assign a few guards to you. When I'm working, you can explore. Do you have a passport?"

"I don't."

Pegasus opened up a folder on his phone, and added a note to himself: Expedite Seto's Passport.

"We'll get a picture of you today and I'll get one made for you. They'll rush it."

"You didn't mention when the trip was," Seto said. He took out his own phone to put it into his calendar.

"I'll be flying there from Italy on the last Friday of the month, then back to Domino for next month's visit. We can make the trip back together."

"You'd be gone a week?" Mokuba asked.

Leaving meant abandoning Mokuba to Gozaburo. If Seto took Isono with him, Fuguta would be playing defense on his own. Once already this year, Gozaburo went around Fuguta. If Seto was going to leave, he would need to come to some sort of agreement.

"It could be less than that if needed," Pegasus offered. "Just long enough to make the flight worthwhile."

"Beijing would be an exciting first trip out of Domino," Seto said. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go. Arranging something with Gozaburo was worth it, because Seto had given up a decade to protect Mokuba, at the expense of ever doing anything.

He wanted the experiences. He was twenty-four and lived at home, with minimal life experiences. At some point, he needed to start doing things for himself. Only so much of his life could be in a lab. Before now, he never wanted more for himself because he didn't want to get his expectations too high. But he hadn't been lying.

He wasn't meant to be small.

"I'll get a suite overlooking the city," Pegasus said. "And you'll be able to video call your brother daily, if you'd like."

"Then I'll look at my schedule and see what days I have free. I can make time."

"I missed you when I was in Spain," Pegasus said, taking Seto's hand again.

"One day, I'll take you there. We can go over everything you missed this time around."

"We'll need to go to the Tokyo Aquarium at some point though," Seto said. "So Mokuba can see how much bigger it is."

He said it as a reminder that he and Mokuba were a package deal. It had been months since Seto last mentioned his unwillingness to move anywhere without Mokuba. 

"Should we do a full tour of Japan's aquariums?" Pegasus asked Mokuba.

"Can we?"

"There isn't much I can't arrange."

That sort of statement would have bothered Seto back at the beginning of this. Now it made him wonder if Pegasus couldn't handle the issue of custody with Mokuba. If he asked, Pegasus could arrange the legal issues to give Seto custody. All it would take was admitting to the scars.

He'd give it more thought. He couldn't treat this lightly, especially after what he assumed was a close call with Pegasus finding out.

"Have you been to a lot of aquariums?" Mokuba asked.

"I haven't been. The three of us will explore all the sights to see, around your school schedules, of course."

"And yours," Mokuba said.

"And mine, but I'm going to try to be in Japan more often. I've started trying to schedule two weeks a month in Domino."

Seto hadn't heard that before, and faced Pegasus. "Are you really?"

"It's time I chose a true base of operations, and Japan has given me several reasons to stay."

It was information Bakura would want, but Seto brushed that aside. He didn't care to tell Bakura, and was more interested in the extra time it would mean. Pegasus was staying for Seto.

It meant more than the lab.

* * *

Seto took off his shoes in Ryou's entryway, and nodded to Bakura over on the couch. Ryou hadn't mentioned Bakura when he texted to invite Seto, but Seto assumed they'd meet here. Ryou knew enough.

But Seto wasn't here for Bakura.

"I've just got a few bits left to get ready for dinner," Ryou said. "I'll be done in ten."

"No rush. How's the dissertation coming?"

"My eyes are tired. The thing they don't tell you about getting a doctorate in Linguistics is that you never get to stop reading."

"It seems moderately apparent."

Seto went to sit on the armchair, and set his phone on the side table. He had it turned to silent. The only two numbers that could come through now belonged to Isono and Mokuba. Even Pegasus would be sent to voicemail.

"Haven't heard from you lately," Bakura said.

"You haven't had any reason to."

"Is that right?"

"Weren't you the one insisting you'd come to me?"

"You haven't been coming over."

Seto crossed his legs. "Next time I come, you shouldn't be here."

He saw no reason to wait to address the subject. Seto wanted to actually catch up with Ryou tonight, not argue with Bakura over whether he would inform on Pegasus anymore. If he got it out of the way now, then they could have a regular visit.

"He's onto you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm done."

"You aren't done," Bakura said. "You aren't even half a year in."

"I agreed to it in exchange for a way out and security. There's no need for your end of the deal anymore."

"You suddenly found a way to smuggle your brother out of the country?" Bakura asked. "To keep your father from tracking you down?"

"It's no longer necessary."

"Magically."

"My reasons don't matter."

"The hell they do," Bakura said, and leaned forward to stare at Seto, shocked. "Don't tell me you actually like him."

"I'm not going to tell you anything about him. _You_ can tell your bosses to stop expecting anything from me."

Ryou clanged a pot against the counter, bringing Seto's gaze away from Bakura, only a moment. Ryou must have been listening in, and Seto didn't intend to put him in the middle of this.

"You _like_ him. Fuck, Yagami. He's a murderer."

"I said I wasn't discussing this."

"Staying with him isn't an option. Forget the assignment; you can't expect anything long term with him."

"My expectations aren't your business, and my name is Kaiba."

"I don't give a shit what your name is. You have to get out of that relationship before you're too emotionally invested."

"Are you talking as a friend now?" Seto asked.

"We all know who he is. You're just denying it, and I know you're better than this."

Seto shook his head. "You don't know me. We aren't teenagers anymore, and the world isn't black and white."

"You're all in the black here. Think about what you're suggesting. Actually _think_ about it."

"Are you more concerned that you'll have to report back that I'm gone, or that someone might not share your worldview?" Seto asked. He glanced at his phone, but he knew it was a stall tactic. This had gone as well as he expected.

"I'm concerned that you're falling for a sociopath. You wanted to run."

"And now I don't need to," Seto said. "Stop hounding the subject."

"You're saying if I offered to get you out next week, you would say no?" Bakura asked. "You'd actually refuse my offer to start over with Mokuba?"

"You made it clear I couldn't leave until I'd done enough for your bosses. I'm not going to keep risking myself when I have things handled."

"And by having things handled, you mean what? Being arm candy for Pegasus Crawford?"

"Bakura," Ryou said from the kitchen. His voice was level, trying to diffuse the situation.

Bakura stood, but stayed where he was. It put him in a position of looking down on Seto, but Seto didn't bother matching it.

"Staying with him is condoning what he does. You're better than that, _Kaiba_."

"Maybe I'm not. Regardless, it's no longer your concern."

"Ryou, talk sense into him."

"Leave Ryou out of this," Seto said. He intentionally tried to end the conversation multiple times for the purpose of keeping Ryou out of things. _If_ Pegasus knew and _if_ Pegasus intended to look into matters, Ryou couldn't be linked at all.

"Someone needs to wake you up. What is Mokuba going to think? He thinks you're fine with the murders? With the world domination plot?"

"And the leaders in other countries aren't murderers?" Seto asked. "Look around. Just because Pegasus is the only one to publicize it doesn't mean it isn't happening everywhere. War is a business and people die regardless of who I'm dating."

"You sound like your father."

Seto clenched his jaw. "Guilting me won't do anything."

"It would if you'd just listen to reason. You're supporting him. Six months ago you were doing everything in your power to get away from him."

"I wanted away from my circumstances. They've changed."

"Enough you want to fuck around with a mass murderer?"

"I'm not defending myself. I'm telling you I'm done."

"And I'm not accepting that. I'm getting you tickets and getting you out."

Seto ran a hand back through his hair. He asked Bakura for that exact thing after Pegasus bought him the lab, when Seto first felt himself giving in, and Bakura said no. Bakura let the emotions build and now wanted to backtrack.

"It's too late for that."

"Are you scared? Being threatened? There's no logical reason—"

"I never claimed it was logical."

"Listen to yourself."

"I've had the debate time enough to know it well."

Bakura took out his phone and started typing something, and Seto didn't try to see what it was. A quick report to his supervisors, probably. If Seto stopped him, this would only be dragged out longer. When Bakura accepted it, they could move on.

"I'm getting you a ticket out this weekend," Bakura said. "We were planning to get you set up in Finland, but may need some place temporary while we finish arrangements."

" _Bakura_. Are you even listening to me?"

"Unfortunately."

"You're wasting your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Ryou came in with two plates, and pointedly didn't look at either of them. In the five months Seto had been dating Pegasus, Ryou never started the conversation about it. He talked Seto through any issues Seto brought up, but for the most part, kept out of things. Seto appreciated that, but now wouldn't have minded him kicking Bakura out.

Seto couldn't ask that of him, not when things with Bakura were getting back to normal.

"You can't tell me that with the option to leave, you'd choose to stay. Living with Kaiba until you're thirty. Living on the front pages, known as Crawford's newest fling."

"I'm telling you that I'm not in a rush to leave. Even if I did, it would undo all the effort I've put into making a better life for Mokuba."

"And _we're_ trying to make a better life for millions."

"Mokuba is my priority, not the masses."

And Bakura wasn't so noble as he claimed Seto should be. His bosses couldn't actually be motivated by making the world safer. More than likely, they wanted some of the power Pegasus gathered. They wanted his reach, his connections, his influence. Rather than work for it, they wanted Pegasus out of the picture.

What made them better fit for power than Pegasus?

"Crawford isn't worth it."

_Crawford_ was the one person who supported Seto regardless of outside influence. Crawford had an entire world on his shoulders and still set it aside time and again for Seto's benefit. Crawford was a man with unparalleled power who spent his days being showered with ideas, but still made time to listen to Seto's. Crawford's support meant Seto could thrive. 

"You know what isn't worth it? An offer to run that's dependent on risking my life. My worth to you and your bosses is dependent on tangible offerings I can't even get."

"I'm booking your flights. You're clearly too far gone to stay around."

"I'm not leaving."

Ryou went to the kitchen for his plate, and sat pointedly on the floor between them. "I cooked for you both and you're letting it get cold."

Seto didn't have an appetite, but took a bite. Ryou couldn't afford to let food go to waste, and Seto wouldn't be the cause of it. But Bakura remained standing, still booking flights.

"Should I be worried about you, Seto?" Ryou asked.

"You should be asking him that."

"That's not an answer," Ryou said simply, looking at his plate.

"For once, I'm choosing to put myself first. If you consider selfishness cause for excessive concern, worry away."

"You can't chalk this up to selfishness," Bakura said. "It's insanity."

"Wanting something for myself is insane?"

"When what you want is a relationship with a dictator?"

Seto kept eating for Ryou's benefit. "I'm not using any tickets you purchase. I've made my choice."

"It's the wrong fucking choice."

"And it's mine to make."

He didn't think Pegasus would keep Seto around long term. Being selfish didn't mean he was stupid, and Pegasus already doubted their relationship. His marriage had been his longest relationship, and that ended at two years, when she died.

Seto wanted appreciation while it was offered. Pegasus knew Seto didn't support many of his policies, and Seto knew it wouldn't change.

Neither would Pegasus. Their relationship wouldn't last. He didn't need to run from it.

Ryou and Seto ate in silence for a while.

"Why is leaving such a hard thing to accept?" Ryou asked. "It was always our plan."

"Being with him isn't going to be permanent. He's already giving me signs of calling things off. I want to stay here until then."

Ryou tapped his fork against his plate. "You really like him."

They looked at each other, and Seto knew Ryou understood it.

"I'm not the sort of person he's going to end up with. I can worry about leaving when he's moved on."

"He might not."

"You know why he will."

The scars always ended things. Even if Pegasus saw them and reacted, saw them and did something to Gozaburo, eventually, he'd get tired of looking at them. He'd fixate like all the others did.

"Why wait then? We could go and start over, like we've been planning."

"You can't seriously want to give up your education this far in. You'd have to take on a new identity too. And me putting up with Gozaburo all this time would have been for nothing."

"It kept you and Mokuba together," Ryou said, not missing a beat. "You didn't risk him getting adopted elsewhere."

That was true. Seto would have missed most of Mokuba's life if anyone else had adopted him, because what family wanted a homeless kid hanging around? Seto wouldn't have had the money for university. He might have ended up moving in here with Ryou, the both of them doing what they could to get by, both missing their younger sibling.

"It hasn't been for nothing," Ryou went on. "Mokuba's safe and happy. He's gotten the best education anyone could have expected. Is the name that important?"

"It is to me."

"But this has all been for Mokuba."

Seto ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm not going to feel bad about doing something for myself."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. But there is a chance he won't want to end things. Do you want to be with him for potentially years?"

"We're still talking that through."

"Why sign on for a commitment you aren't certain you want?" Ryou asked. "You could leave now before you get more attached."

Seto was already attached. He wanted the chance to put himself first. If he ran, despite gaining safety, he would lose any influence he had gained. He would take on a small name and do nothing of importance. He couldn't work on his technology, because that would give him away. Leaving meant a quiet, safe life.

That would be best for Mokuba.

But Seto deserved more than that.

Ryou took another bite. "Maybe it's something to sleep on."

"He's leaving Japan at the end of next week," Bakura said. "You'd be best to leave while he's gone."

"I'll agree to sleep on it," Seto said. "But I haven't agreed to leave."

Seto forced another bite. Then another.


	13. Chapter 13

Seto held open his closet door, staring at a suitcase he hadn't used since leaving the orphanage. He'd packed it only twice in his life, once at the adoption, and once at seventeen, when he couldn't take the abuse anymore. He never packed much. Every time he planned to start over, his plans left out possessions tying him to the past.

Beside it sat a new suitcase, the one Pegasus bought him to use for the trip tomorrow. He couldn't put off packing any longer. Seto had to choose one.

But he closed the door and sat on the foot of his bed, loosening his tie. His phone buzzed, bringing his attention to his side table. His phone was between the two tickets Bakura bought him, and the passport Pegasus had rushed.

The tickets were for a flight tonight. In five hours, Seto and Mokuba needed to be on the plane.

Or Seto could ignore the tickets and leave for Beijing tomorrow.

He should have talked to Mokuba about this already, and gotten Mokuba to pack. Saying nothing made it easier to choose to stay.

But the option for escape was there, easily attainable. They could rush pack now, and then be at the airport before Gozaburo got back from work. To do that, they'd need to leave in an hour.

Seto reached for his phone. It was just an email from his adviser rescheduling their next meeting, so Seto dismissed it. All his work on the projector, all the hours put in, and all his aspirations tied up into it would disappear if he left. Seto would end up working in a quiet shop, with a different name, in a country where no one knew him or cared to.

He traded his phone for the passport. Tapping it against his palm, he debated opening it for the tenth time to stare at the photo of himself. Pegasus picked out the picture. Pegasus bought Seto's ability to leave.

With a heavy breath, Seto stood. He tossed the passport on his pillow and headed down the hall to Mokuba's room.

"I thought you were at school," Mokuba said when Seto came inside.

"Got back early. Homework?"

"Loads," Mokuba said, and groaned a bit. He held up his binder.

"Is that school or Daimon?"

"Daimon. He wants to make me work a grade ahead."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Leave it. You're working too hard as it is."

And Mokuba didn't deserve how hard Daimon and Gozaburo pushed him. Mokuba didn't care about his name. He didn't care about money.

Mokuba had to come first. Seto could find other ways to practice self fulfillment.

"Why don't you pack a bag?"

"For what?

Mokuba turned in his chair, and looked at Seto with furrowed eyebrows. He hadn't taken off his school uniform yet.

"I have tickets for us to leave tonight. We should pack light."

"Leave for where?"

"Overseas."

It was the right choice, despite what Seto wanted. He'd been pushing himself down for a decade. He had plenty of practice with it.

"For how long?" Mokuba asked. "Are you saying like, leave for good?"

"How would you feel about it?"

Mokuba looked at the stack of homework on his desk, staring for several moments. He clenched the fist hidden against his lap, which felt like a refusal.

"You tried that before," Mokuba said, voice weak.

Mokuba had been five.

Seto had made it to the train station.

"Do you want to stay?"

"I remember what he did."

The window caught Seto's attention and held it. Seto hoped Mokuba had been young enough to forget, that hiding the scars meant burying Mokuba's memory of it. But they lived under one roof, and there was only so much blood that could be hidden.

"It won't happen again."

"Don't lie to me, Niisama."

Mokuba deserved to be away from this stress. Staying six years wouldn't just hurt Seto.

"If we leave now, we can get to the airport before he gets home. I have the tickets."

"We'll be safe?"

"It's arranged," Seto said. "We just have to get to the plane."

"What about your degree? The holograms? Ryou?"

Seto crossed the room to stand by Mokuba, but decided to kneel to eye level. Mokuba's fist hadn't unclenched, and Seto put his hand over it, offering a gentle squeeze.

"Ryou'll catch up. We'd never leave without him. And there's much more to my life than the holograms."

"And Crawford?"

"Wouldn't have lasted. If we want to try going, it has to be now."

Mokuba closed his eyes, and his chest rose and fell several times. Each breath was deep and severe. This had been harder on Mokuba than Seto knew.

"What do I pack?"

"Whatever you want to be sure to have. Just a carry on if you can."

Mokuba didn't have actual luggage. His backpack was probably the biggest piece of luggage he had.

"Just some clothes then?"

"We'll have money to buy more of what we need. Bring whatever's important, and I'll meet you in the garage."

He had to pack, and now that he committed, couldn't waste more time. Gozaburo had his own security team, and if they saw Seto and Mokuba packing, would report back.

"I have a bigger suitcase. If you run out of space, let me know."

Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair as he stood. They would talk more about this on the way to the airport, and Seto would do his best to explain the necessity of it. He wanted none of the burden of this on Mokuba. But Mokuba needed answers.

Seto went back to his room and began to fill his new suitcase. Before taking it to the garage, he would need to text Fuguta and have him draw attention away from the path from Seto's bedroom to the garage. Even the housekeepers had to be out of his way.

He packed simply. A few changes of clothes. A few toiletries that wouldn't be an issue on a plane. He packed his laptop with all his research and the locket Mokuba had given him on Seto's twentieth birthday. He packed his father's watch and his mother's journal, and everything else stayed in his drawers.

Leaving his room didn't feel significant. Seto packed to leave and start over, and his suitcase was half empty. Maybe he needed to pad it with a pillow.

Seto grabbed the ticket and put it into his jacket pocket before texting Fuguta. He didn't give a reason, and Fuguta didn't ask. His passport went in the outer pocket of his suitcase.

Seto's keys were in the garage, and he made it there without running into someone. Seto pressed the button for the garage door and went to open the trunk, but saw a shadow falling on the floor beside him.

"Kaiba-sama."

He didn't even have the ability to hide the suitcase before turning.

"I thought you were in Beijing with Pegasus."

Croquet stepped into the garage and bowed.

"He sent me to escort you there safely."

"I'm not meant to leave until tomorrow."

Despite the glasses, Seto caught Croquet's attention flicker to the suitcase. It was only for a moment.

"Thankfully, you've come prepared for it."

Fuguta must have seen them pulling in, and hopefully, someone would stop Mokuba from coming in to the garage. Seto could play this off, but not if Mokuba came down with his own luggage.

"Just getting the car ready for tomorrow. I planned to head to the airport straight from the lab."

"I have your new ticket ready. The flight leaves in an hour."

"Is there a reason it was pushed up?"

Seto agreed to a Friday flight for a reason. Leaving on a Thursday wasn't convenient, even if he hadn't been trying to run. Pegasus would be in meetings on a week day, and Seto always stayed in the lab during business hours. He originally planned to spend tonight in with Mokuba.

"It was at Master Crawford's request."

"Is that as specific as you're allowed to be?"

Croquet's silence answered for him, and he gestured to Seto's suitcase. "May I carry it for you, Kaiba-sama?"

"I should go tell my family I'll be leaving early."

Isono had been meant to come to Beijing with him. Was he still supposed to come, even with the last minute change?

"You can text in the car."

Croquet stepped forward to take Seto's suitcase, and Seto had no choice but to let him. The two tickets were safely hidden in Seto's jacket, and he needed to get rid of them before anyone could see. If they went through the airport, Seto could dump them in one of the trash bins.

Seto left his keys on the closed trunk and followed Croquet to the idling car. The three SUVs were lined up in the circular drive, and Seto got a sinking feeling the guards weren't there for his protection.

Why did Pegasus actually want him in Beijing?

Croquet put Seto's bag in the back of the middle SUV and then opened the back door for Seto to climb in. The heat was on full blast, but Seto couldn't take off his jacket to compensate. Croquet mentioned it was fine to text. Seto did, first to Mokuba, letting him know he had to leave, then to Isono, warning him of the change of plans. He kept his messages brief and in his normal tone, knowing Pegasus's men very likely had access to Seto's messages.

How would he explain this to Mokuba?

He'd gotten Mokuba's expectations up for nothing. And now Seto was being whisked away without warning or explanation.

The last text he sent was to Pegasus.

_Croquet just picked me up. Something I should know about?_

Beijing was only an hour behind Domino, which meant Pegasus would likely be in meetings for another few hours. But he had texted back during meetings before. Pegasus even stepped out of meetings to call Seto to talk about what many would consider trivialities.

Seto closed his eyes and tapped his phone against his palm. He shouldn't expect a response. Pegasus sent a swarm of men to take Seto without warning or explanation.

The driver never acknowledged Seto. Croquet had taken the passenger seat and they rode in silence, a light snow falling outside. Part of Seto hoped it would pick up and delay the flight. But that was just delaying the inevitable. Pegasus wanted him off guard, alone in a foreign country.

Mokuba and Isono responded to ask questions couldn't answer. Every time his phone went off, he had a moment of hope it was Pegasus. Five minutes passed, then ten, and as they neared the airport, Seto still didn't have a reply.

Pegasus could be busy. Seto wanted to believe the best from him, but this had him on edge. Maybe Pegasus wanted an extra day. Maybe he had a surprise planned for Seto's first trip out of the country.

Maybe Seto was being led to his execution.

How could they have known he was planning to leave? Hadn't Bakura spent months preparing a safe getaway? What were the chances this was coincidence?

"Does this mean I'll be returning a day early?" Seto asked.

"That will be up to you and Master Crawford to determine."

Seto wanted to believe that meant something positive. It wasn't an outright promise or denial.

The planes overhead got louder, and the tickets in Seto's pocket seemed to radiate heat. If he gave them any attention, Croquet was certain to notice it.

Seto had never been to the airport before, and expected the driver to follow the signs for the terminals. But he took a side lane that went straight to a tarmac, where men in bright vests waved them through.

"We aren't going in?" Seto asked.

"You'll be taking one of the private jets."

They hadn't taken any of Seto's electronics, and Seto wanted to trust Pegasus.

Pegasus would give Seto the benefit of the doubt. After their conversation the other day and the upfront honesty, there wasn't a reason for Pegasus to whisk Seto off to another country to confront him. He had Seto alone and already questioned him.

"The flight isn't long," Croquet said as they parked. "Would you like us to get you any snacks for the trip?"

"Are there drinks on board?"

"There are."

"Then I'm fine. Is there WiFi?"

"There is. The password will be available for you."

Why would they let him work if he was flying to his death? They couldn't, and Seto took refuge in that fact. This was a simple change to the schedule, and Croquet couldn't give information because he didn't have a right to it.

Seto claimed a block of seats on the plane, a section with four leather chairs facing each other, a small table between them. He set up his laptop to work on his paper, a drink already poured beside him.

Just before take off, Seto received the reply from Pegasus.

_I'll meet you at the hotel. We'll have dinner._

Seto nearly didn't reply through the shock of the response's simplicity. Here Seto was, stressing over the sudden shift in plans, and then Pegasus replied with a dinner invitation.

Everything was fine.

_Is everything okay_ _?_

They took off before Seto had an answer, and he couldn't break his gaze away from his phone. He told himself the text would follow soon. In the next second. Or the next.

The drink didn't taste right, but Seto blamed the altitude. He finished it off and tried to focus on writing, but his gaze kept drifting to his phone.

* * *

He'd finished two drinks on the flight, then had a coffee to help wake himself up. He packed his laptop and asked Croquet where his suitcase had been stored. If he could tuck the tickets into it now, maybe no one would see.

"We're going through customs first. Is your passport inside it?"

"It is."

They went down to grab it after the steps had been pulled up. Under watch, Seto couldn't hide away the tickets, and had to settle for taking out his passport. Seto carried it and his laptop bag inside, checking his phone again to see if Pegasus responded.

His screen was still black.

Their bags and passports were checked, too lightly, if Seto took his guess. He imagined that Croquet's badge waved them through more easily. They were walking out to waiting cars when Seto realized he didn't have a phone charger or contact case.

Seto took in the city while they traveled to the hotel. Beijing's downtown had much more of a classic design than Domino, silver skyscrapers and wide roads. The lights were more subdued than Domino's blaring colors. Beijing was also a much larger city, more of a tourist destination than anything in Domino. In Domino, the city hall building where Gozaburo worked was the oddest shaped building, but Beijing had dozens of oddly shaped towers.

He would like to tour them outside the speeding car. Seto imagined himself wandering with only a map as a guide, taking in the angles and stresses caused by the weight they supported. He wanted to sketch them, to get ideas for the design of his projectors.

If Pegasus really did just want Seto here early, then Seto could start walking around the city tomorrow. He downloaded an app right after accepting Pegasus's invite to translate the signs into Japanese. He hoped for a chance to make use of it.

The hotel could have been any other building. They parked out front where the valet station was, and Croquet opened Seto's door. Seto hooked the strap of his bag across his body to follow.

No one here had any reason to recognize Seto, but they all seemed to. Seto brushed it off as them being devoted to their job. He glanced over to the man who took his suitcase, but didn't linger. Everything he considered important had been packed in that bag.

Croquet let one of the other members of the security team speak with the staff, and Seto assumed he was fluent in Mandarin. Seto let them lead the flow of traffic, through the lobby and straight to an elevator. Croquet produced a swipe card that allowed them to go to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors closed on Croquet and Seto alone, Croquet broke the silence.

"Is there anything you'd like me to take first?"

They really did know everything, and Seto strongly considered giving him the tickets. But Croquet was loyal to Pegasus, and if Pegasus was going to find out about them, Seto was going to be the one to tell him.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Very well, Kaiba-sama."

The elevator dinged when they came to a stop. The doors opened to a vast penthouse, decorated minimally, with a long window occupying the far wall as the room's focal point. While he stepped inside, Croquet dropped Seto's suitcase behind him. In a room of this size, Seto's steps echoed. He glanced side to side, to the open bedroom on his right to the kitchen on his left, but after taking in the starkness of the suite, his attention fixated on Pegasus, who stood facing the window, wearing the red suit he was known for.

The doors closed as Seto reached Pegasus.

"I expected you to be in meetings," Seto said.

"I wanted to be here when you arrived."

Pegasus's gaze never wavered from the streets below. In the twilight, the roads were streaked with headlights, all in varying shades of silver and gold.

"Why did you have him pick me up early?" Seto asked, abandoning the view of the skyline and sunset in favor of looking at Pegasus. There was nothing to read in his expression, no clues to garner.

"I understand a change of plans can be disconcerting." Pegasus kept his arms crossed.

"I'd packed already," Seto said. "And I've been trying to be more spontaneous."

"You've never struck me as one for spontaneity."

"I'll have to be to keep up with you."

Pegasus's hands clenched against his elbows, but his posture remained the same. The tension in his pose leeched into the atmosphere. Seto inhaled and absorbed it, although he'd been trying to remain calm. Through the tension and trepidation, Seto wanted to be here. Running had never been for Seto's sake.

"I get the feeling you wanted to talk tonight," Seto pressed. Their last in-depth conversation helped for a time, but maybe they needed another.

"Do you have something to talk about?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

Asking for it broke Pegasus's reverie over the city, and he softly angled to Seto, staring at his jaw a moment before meeting his eyes. When they connected, Seto caught the first clue of emotion. The tension could only mask the anger for so long.

"Why did you agree to come?" Pegasus asked.

"Croquet didn't give me much of a choice today."

"Seto," Pegasus said in a breathy, hurt voice.

"I agreed because I wanted to be here. I wanted to start moving forward"

"Wanted."

"You asked why I agreed. I agreed in the past. I _want_ to be here."

For a moment, Pegasus turned his eyes upward, but closed them right after, hiding any emotion that might have slipped out. His lips parted in a wobbled breath, steeling himself enough to look at Seto again.

"I don't think I can believe you anymore."

"You should," Seto said before Pegasus went any further.

"Seto, _please_."

"I'm serious."

"Someone in my position expects some level of dishonesty in a relationship. Meeting that dishonesty with disillusionment has always worked for me, because I rarely find someone I can imagine a future with. I overlooked a lot for you."

Seto's hopes for the future splintered around him. He had been excited for this trip, and defended his right to put himself through this. Seto had a lifetime of experience with dashed hopes, and still invested in another one just to watch it shatter.

Gozaburo might have been right about Seto.

Rather than answer immediately, Seto took off his jacket and bag. He tossed them on a nearby couch, giving little regard to the tickets Pegasus clearly knew about.

"I've never done much for myself," Seto said, and spotting a bar cart, went to pour himself another drink. "I enjoy being with you. If outside circumstances were different, we'd have nothing between us here."

He downed a shot of vodka because it had been the nearest bottle to him.

"Nothing's ever so easy," Seto said.

"You've always known the circumstances."

"Is it so wrong to wish they were different?"

"You agreed to come here, knowing I wanted us to move forward. That I wanted to be with you."

Seto put down the glass.

"I want to be here."

He went back over to Pegasus and took his hand. For the first time, Pegasus made no effort to reciprocate the touch.

"You planned to let things get intimate between us?" Pegasus asked. "Spending time with me is one thing, but toying with me? Is that who you really are?"

"I didn't intend to give that impression," Seto said, but he realized how the timing of his planned escape would have factored into Pegasus's current thought process.

"I'm tired of defending your right to lie."

The cruelty of the sentiment struck deep in Seto's chest, and he dropped Pegasus's hand. A confession now reeked of certain death, both for him and Mokuba, and still, for the length of a passing breath, Seto considered it. The truth would leave nothing between them.

"Why have Croquet bring me if you decided you didn't want me here?"

"I do want you. That's what brought you to me in the first place, wasn't it?"

Pegasus shook his head, and went to stand closer to the window. Night fell quickly, but the lights filling the city made up for it, even from this far above.

"I didn't realize things would go so far," Seto said, because it was as close to the truth as he could bear to step.

"And yet you agreed to come here. How long would you have let this go on?"

"Until you decided I wasn't enough."

"Back to the false modesty?" Pegasus paused. "I suppose it did get you far."

Seto almost wished Pegasus would say it, break the unspoken agreement not to put Seto's treason into the open. If Pegasus said it, Seto lost all reason to lie.

"I decided I wanted to stay with you," Seto said. "You have every reason to see me how the rest of the world does, but you've always seen through that."

"So you express wanting to stay by booking two flights to Finland?" Pegasus said, punctuated by a brief glance over his shoulder. "The day before our plans?"

"Wanting something doesn't mean I can have it."

"I'm meant to believe you're willing to abandon all morals for me? You chose to run to a country I have no foothold in."

"I know I've lied," Seto said. "Lying has been a crucial part of my life for too long. But I do want to be with you."

Pegasus's hand clenched, only long enough for Seto to catch glimpse of it, and then he turned. He had a contemplative downturn to his lips as he took in Seto, and seeming to resolve himself, came forward.

"You want to be with me," he said in a thin question.

"Yes."

Pegasus took Seto's face in both hands, and kissed him deeply. They left behind restraint, clutching to each other and moving away from the window. Their steps seemed aimless and of little importance. Seto didn't know if it was possible to convey some a large sentiment through a kiss, didn't know if he could persuade Pegasus to trust him without another word.

Overwhelming their touch was the sense that they fit well together. Seto previously noticed it in the shape of their hands, but now, their bodies moved together without thought. One of Pegasus's hands moved to loosen Seto's tie while Seto held Pegasus's hair out of their way.

They didn't kiss often. If they had, Pegasus might have been more willing to believe Seto.

Seto's legs bumped into something after a minute, hitting at the back of his knees and causing him to fall. He landed on the bed right as Pegasus discarded his tie.

They separated a moment, Pegasus standing over Seto, straddling his knees, and Seto piecing all this together.

When Pegasus gently pushed Seto back, the realization kicked in.

"Wait," Seto said, and inhaled deeply.

"You said you wanted to be with me," Pegasus said, and undid Seto's top button. "You were willing to take this as far as necessary."

The next button caused Seto's heart rate to pick up. He tried to push Pegasus back, but his hands were knocked aside. This wasn't how things were meant to go.

"Let's talk first," Seto said. "There are some things—"

"They didn't train you for," Pegasus finished for him. Seto's scrambling kept Pegasus from opening more of his shirt, and Pegasus's gaze darkened. In a swift motion, he grabbed either side and pulled, popping the buttons and revealing his undershirt.

"Did you request this or were you coerced? They sent you to the art show and you started looking for—"

Pegasus tugged up the undershirt and froze.

His eyes flickered side to side, following the lines of the visible scars, processing them. Seto's stomach had the least, but none of them could be passed off as surgical. Pegasus ran a thumb across the length of the scar Seto had gotten for turning the crop on Daimon when he was fifteen.

Seto closed his eyes, letting his head fall to the side.

Pegasus raised the shirt more. The scars on Seto's chest were mostly burns. Pegasus's touch was light, tracing the punishments Seto received for every failed assignment.

"A way out," Pegasus said under his breath.

He put a hand on Seto's arm, and the weight on his lap lessened. Seto thought Pegasus might pull him to his feet, but instead, he flipped Seto underneath him.

The scars on his back drew a gasp. Pegasus's hands shook when he touched them, one hand holding Seto's shirt up while the other felt the rigid and puckered skin.

Seto didn't try stopping him.

Pegasus saw the mark from when Seto stammered through his first attempt at a presentation, the one from when he told Gozaburo the change he brought to the world wouldn't come through politics, the one from when Seto told a teacher he was hurt, from when Seto threw a glass, when he wouldn't let Mokuba be hurt, when he stood up for what he deserved.

The scars were a symbol of every rebellion and failure. Pegasus didn't know the stories, but he saw their conclusion. His touch finally landed on the worst of them, a narrow scar on his side.

That knife had been intended to kill him for trying to run. The doctor called him lucky.

"Could I sit up?" Seto asked, voice low and quiet.

Pegasus moved off him.

Seto fixed his shirt as best as he was able.

"Your father?" Pegasus asked.

"Gozaburo."

Pegasus stared at Seto's chest although the scars were hidden.

"This whole time, it was him you were running from."

"No matter what I want, Mokuba will always come first."

"Why didn't you say something?" Pegasus asked, shaking his head. "I could have helped."

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you."

"Some of them are still healing. He's—"

"Mokuba's legal guardian, and a governor. Who would take up a case against him?"

"I would."

Pegasus took Seto's hand, and Seto caught back the emotions welling. He hadn't wanted it to happen like this, didn't like being put into a situation where he had to share something so personal in a method he hadn't agreed to. But conflicting that was how securely Pegasus held his hand.

"If something happens to Gozaburo, I don't get custody of Mokuba. Gozaburo's brother is next in line."

"You don't think you could fight it?"

Seto's body was covered in proof fighting got him nowhere.

"His brother lives in the US. Getting Mokuba back would be nearly impossible. I'd lose the rest of his childhood."

"And running was the most feasible alternative?"

"Mokuba's nearly the age I was when he adopted us. I can't risk letting Gozaburo hurt him."

Pegasus drew Seto to his side, holding him steady with a firm arm around his waist. Seto rested their heads together and focused on his breathing for a minute. His heart was still racing, and no assurances he offered himself calmed it.

"Why does he do it?" Pegasus asked.

Seto's initial response was snark. There was no reasoning to justify it. He wouldn't give the abuse any credence by explaining why he deserved it.

But he took another breath. Pegasus didn't mean it like that.

"I'm not his son," was all Seto ever could conclude.

"All this time," Pegasus said, "You were just trying to protect yourself."

"I don't tell people the truth."

"You have an issue with violence," Pegasus said. The hand on Seto's waist gripped slightly more.

"Getting myself and Mokuba somewhere safe seemed more attainable than trying to fight him."

"I'm sorry you didn't feel safe with me. If I'd known, I never would have assumed…"

Pegasus cut himself off. Whatever he'd been ready to say, he changed his mind. Seto didn't ask him to finish.

"I assumed the worst of you. Forgive me for it."

"You couldn't have known."

A gentle hand brought Seto's gaze to meet Pegasus's. All the anger and heartbreak from before had gone.

"You can trust me," Pegasus said, and kissed Seto's head. "I'll take care of everything."


	14. Chapter 14

Days later, Seto still saw the same expression on Croquet's face that he'd worn the morning after Pegasus found the scars. Croquet had been stunned when Pegasus and Seto left the hotel room Friday morning, hand in hand, and Seto spotted the expression again as they boarded the flight back to Domino. Like Seto, Croquet must have been waiting for the shoe to drop.

Pegasus had been so close to condemning Seto. Croquet knew what he had led Seto into, but not how Seto had gotten out of it.

"You could move in with me," Pegasus said. He sat in one of the leather seats across from Seto, and set his phone on the table between them. For this flight, Seto kept his laptop in his bag.

"It's been a decade," Seto said. "I can handle myself a while longer."

"I don't like letting you go back there."

"I'm staying with Mokuba."

Pegasus reached across the table for Seto's hand, and Seto offered it. Since finding the scars, Pegasus's grip had gotten tighter, whether they were holding hands or Pegasus had his arm around Seto's waist. The grip didn't hurt, but felt secure, if not a touch possessive.

After what happened, Seto shouldn't have felt safe with Pegasus.

"I won't let him keep hurting you. That isn't an option."

"He's been doing it a lot less with us dating."

"But even that hasn't stopped him."

"Crossing him would bring up a lot of hassle. That might take time."

"It helps when you have backup from someone in my position," Pegasus said. "I'm going to see to it that you're safe."

"Mokuba's safety is my priority."

"Then it's good you now have someone to put you first."

Seto squeezed Pegasus's hand. "I don't want to cause you any issues. You'd be bringing this into the public eye."

"I've had worse brought to light. Your safety is more important."

Pegasus's concern bordered on stifling. The abuse was commonplace for Seto at this point, and he hadn't given it this much attention since the beginning.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Everyone else who has seen them wanted to immediately go to the police."

"That is typically what people do when these cases arise."

"I'm more than just a case, and he's the governor."

"And now you have me on your side," Pegasus said. "It won't take me long to get all the pieces into place."

With a final squeeze, Seto let go of his hand. Holding them across the table wasn't comfortable, and they had an entire flight ahead of them. Seto needed to text Mokuba to let him know he was on his way back, and needed both hands for that.

"I'd rather be safe with this," Seto said, sending the message. "Getting him back from the US would take too long."

And put him at too much risk. Seto had never met Gozaburo's brother, but if they were anything alike, he couldn't send Mokuba there alone. Gozaburo must have told him the situation, and to keep Seto from getting close.

"You won't miss a day with him. I'll ensure it."

Seto had no choice but to believe him. After what all Pegasus agreed to for him, Seto had no reason not to. Pegasus knew the worst and instead of holding it against him, chose to pull Seto through it.

"How long will you be in Domino once we get back?"

"Two weeks, but longer if needed to get everything situated. There's a fundraising event Sunday after next I'll need to be in town for. I hope you can come with me."

"What is the fundraising for?"

"Local arts programs. There's never enough funding in the arts."

Seto opened the calendar on his phone to put in a reminder. "I'm free that day. What time is it?"

"Seven. Are you certain you want to go back to his home?"

"It's been my home for ten years. I'm not afraid of what he can do to me."

"That's why you need someone on your team," Pegasus said. "For as prideful as you can be, you're remarkably lacking in self preservation."

Seto smirked and looked out the window when they started taxiing toward their runway. He hadn't been able to enjoy the first flight through the nerves, and now wanted to watch the full take off process. He and Pegasus had been in the aisle seats, so he moved over to the window.

"I hardly remember the first time I flew. Like all good things, the novelty fades fast."

"The mechanics of flight are still fascinating," Seto said. "Just thinking of the man hours that went into creating the ability to get a plane in the air is impressive."

"The eternal engineer," Pegasus said, but let Seto focus on watching the takeoff.

Watching the ascent held Seto's attention, and he didn't look away. He felt certain Croquet was watching him from across the plane, but Croquet's shock wasn't worth a glance. The takeoff, gradual altitude increase, and pressure in his ears were much fonder subjects for his focus.

Once they reached altitude, Seto took in the landscape below. It was hard not to feel like all his issues were small when the earth was so far below. For a moment, he considered going for a pilot's license, so he could spend all the time he wanted in the air. The idea gripped him, although there was a pressing thought of Mokuba waiting on him, which he used it to tether himself back into the present.

"You're a romantic at heart, aren't you?" Pegasus asked.

"If you mean it in the classical sense, possibly."

"You've been kept so isolated."

Seto left the window. "A lot of that was self-inflicted. I don't feel like I've waited too long to start on these things."

"It must be difficult with the age gap between you and Mokuba."

"Being closer in age would have been easier, but I don't mind it. I played an active role in him growing up."

"You'll get to continue in that. I swear."

"I don't doubt you."

"I don't like letting you go back."

It wasn't the last time Pegasus mentioned it on the flight. Three more times before they landed, Pegasus led the conversation back to keeping Seto out of his house. Seto repeatedly assured him that nothing would happen, but his assurances didn't amount to consolation. Pegasus had it in his head that Gozaburo was constantly torturing Seto.

Seto guessed it just depended on a definition of _constantly_.

By the time they landed, Pegasus had spent nearly an hour on his phone, angled away from Seto. Seto told himself it was just work, but given the determination on Pegasus's face, doubted it.

Whatever Pegasus decided on, Seto could only hope it wasn't rash.

"I'll drive you home," Pegasus said as they walked down the stairs from the plane. "I have some men meeting us there."

"For what?" Seto asked.

"Nothing extreme, I assure you. But I intend to take your well-being seriously, even if you won't."

They walked down the tarmac toward the exit where three cars waited on them. Croquet walked in front, thankfully, so Seto didn't feel his gaze boring into his back with every step. Night was falling, and a frosty wind whipped around them. Seto put his hands in his pockets and kept pace beside Pegasus.

"He may realize and try to move Mokuba. Or kick me out of the house."

"He won't. I can be discreet when needed."

One of the guards opened the back door of the center car, and Seto climbed in first so Pegasus wouldn't need to slide across the seats. He tucked his laptop bag at his feet and watched to make sure the men loaded his suitcase into the trunk.

The tickets to Finland were safe inside it. Pegasus never found them, even if he knew about them.

"You look tired," Pegasus said.

"Thankfully Beijing is close. I don't think jet lag would be a good ending to my first trip out of Domino."

"I could always give you tips to combat it. It's common enough in my line of work."

"I don't know if I would want to travel so much," Seto said. "It feels like it would be harder to get things done when you can't sit still for long."

"Does that mean you wouldn't want to accompany me in the future?"

"Not on every trip. You can tell me which of them will be the most interesting, and I'll tag along then."

Pegasus laughed easily, and took Seto's hand. Their hands took up the middle seat.

"You're growing more and more willing to let me spoil you."

"A privilege of being in a position to pick and choose. It's good you're choosing to try to settle down for a while."

"What do you think about my house here?" Pegasus asked. He nodded to the driver as he spoke, signaling it was fine for them to leave. In twenty minutes, Seto would be home, and would be able to check in on Mokuba, hopefully without any interference.

"It's big, and that comes from someone currently living in what many consider a mansion. Do most members of your staff live there?"

"None other than Croquet. The rest commute in for their shifts."

"Do you have meetings there? I'm trying to imagine a use for all that space."

"It's all a grand show, Seto. Who would answer to a man living in a one bedroom bungalow?"

"It's almost funny then, how something as trivial as a living arrangement would determine whether anyone followed you."

"Mankind is fickle and tends to follow illusions of power as often as the actuality," Pegasus said. "The secret to success has always been playing to both audiences. Being able to back up your talk only answers to one group's ideology."

Seto watched the city as they passed it by, so much smaller than Beijing. Domino wasn't the capitol of anything, but it always felt big enough for Seto before. Now, he wasn't so sure. The lack of certainty would give him something to ponder while waiting on Pegasus's solution to the problem of Mokuba's custody.

"You clearly have a better handle on politics than most."

"Most aren't willing to compromise."

"Life would be much harder without it," Seto said.

"Indeed."

They held hands for the remainder of the drive, breaking apart only when they needed to exit the car. Seto thought he might have felt some relief coming home, but the trip left him with too much anxiety. Pegasus might still change his mind, knowing Seto had been planning to run. He might discover the scars weren't the real reason behind it. He might decide crossing a governor over a twelve-year-old wasn't a wise political decision.

Seto got his suitcase out of the trunk, and caught sight of a fourth car pulling up the drive.

"Are these the men you're expecting?" he asked Pegasus.

"They are. I'll explain once we're inside. Your father— _Gozaburo_ and I need to have a chat."

"Nothing rash?"

"I'd never put you or Mokuba at risk," Pegasus assured him, giving his arm a gentle, assuring squeeze.

They went up the porch steps and Seto unlocked the front door. He didn't want to ring the bell and be greeted by Daimon before Mokuba. But he did leave his suitcase by the door, since part of Daimon's job was to take it upstairs for him. Seto wouldn't deny him any opportunity for manual labor.

"Mokuba?" Seto called out, assuming Fuguta would have seen them coming in and let Mokuba know. He was proved right when Mokuba ran down the staircase off to the side of the entryway.

"Niisama!"

He bolted into Seto's arms and held him tightly around the waist. This was the longest Seto had been away, and he hugged Mokuba back, promising himself he wouldn't leave for any extended time in the near future.

"What'd I miss?" Seto asked.

Mokuba shrugged, and pulled back only enough they could look at each other. "Ryou came by a couple times. He said you had his copy of that Shakespeare book, but we couldn't find it in your room."

"It's in my school bag," Seto said, but knew the book hadn't been the reason for Ryou to visit. He could have found any of the plays he needed accessible online. Seto hadn't needed to ask Ryou to check in.

"You and Ryou are good friends too, I take it?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes sir. I've known him forever."

"I'll need to meet him again. That once in the lab hardly counts."

"I can set up something," Seto said. "Just let me know when you're free."

Gozaburo came in through the sitting room as Seto finished speaking, hands gathered together behind his back, posture severe. Having an unexpected visit from Pegasus must have set him on edge, especially considering he knew why Seto had been invited to Beijing.

He must have realized Pegasus had seen the scars. Even if Seto had lied, no cover-up could have overridden Pegasus's suspicion.

"Master Crawford," he said, voice as stiff as his posture.

"Kaiba-san," Pegasus said back, without any trace of his anger. "I was hoping to catch you before I had to leave. I received intelligence while we were away."

"Nothing serious, I hope."

"Incredibly. There was a report of a serious threat against Seto's life."

"What?" Mokuba asked, and clutched more tightly to Seto. "Someone's trying to kill you?"

"Or hurt him," Pegasus said. "Use him to get to me. It's no secret he and I have become incredibly close."

At that, Pegasus made deliberate eye contact with Gozaburo. Even if he wasn't admitting what he knew, he was doing enough to keep Gozaburo on edge. Seto would have appreciated it, if not for the bruises Mokuba was bound to leave on him.

"I can have my men take every precaution," Gozaburo said.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm also asking you to allow two of my personal security team to move in here until the threat can be neutralized. They won't be underfoot."

Gozaburo's eyebrow lifted slightly, but it was the only indication he knew something else was happening in the undercurrent of their conversation. Gozaburo must have assumed Seto lied about where the scars came from, but also that no lie would be sufficient.

"I can have the maid prepare two rooms for them," Gozaburo said.

"They'll want access to your security system as well."

"I'll have Satuwatari meet them once they've settled in."

Pegasus smiled politely. "I hope this isn't a bother, but I know Isono personally at this point. I'd appreciate if he was their point of contact."

Gozaburo worked his jaw for a moment. "When will they arrive?"

"They're here now, just waiting on your approval before coming inside."

Gozaburo gave the approval, and Pegasus stepped outside to let them know. He didn't close the door behind him, but Gozaburo still took the moment of relative privacy to glare at Seto. "You and I need to talk."

"I gathered."

Mokuba still hadn't loosened his grip. "Who is trying to hurt you?"

"Pegasus won't let anything happen. I promise."

When they had actual privacy, Seto would find a reasonable story to tell Mokuba, one that didn't involve owning up to what abuse he took under Gozaburo's hand. Mokuba would blame himself for it although it wasn't his fault.

Only Gozaburo bore any of the blame.

"Have you met these two guards?" Gozaburo asked, and Seto only had the time to shake his head before Pegasus came back inside, leading the two men. Unlike Croquet, they took off their sunglasses indoors.

"Kaiba-san, this is Youta and Haruhi."

The men bowed slightly, and took in the room around them. They checked the doors and windows, then the halls where they disappeared to the rest of the house. Seto didn't know why they were scanning for threats when the only threat in the house stood in front of them.

"There is a sitting room to your left," Gozaburo said. "I'll have to ask Misaki to have two rooms prepared."

"Why don't they meet with Isono while waiting?" Pegasus suggested. "Oh, and Seto, meet with them first thing to run them through your schedule."

"I will," Seto said. "We can start now on the way to Isono's office."

"I'll leave you to it," Pegasus said. He drew Seto close to kiss him, holding onto his arm with that familiar, possessive grip. Seto normally wouldn't have minded, but Mokuba was still at his side.

"I'll call tonight," Seto said when they separated.

"I expect a minimum of two daily reports," Pegasus told his men, and they bowed more deeply this time.

Gozaburo walked Pegasus out, and then closed the door when he came back inside. Seto spotted his anger in the flex of his left hand, but he knew what to look for. He had questions and Seto didn't intend on offering answers.

"Seto," Gozaburo said. "Could I see you in my office?"

Youta stepped forward. "Forgive me, sir, but Master Crawford asked Seto-sama to escort us to the security room."

It let Seto know Pegasus told them what to watch out for, and that they intended to take their assignment seriously. How many excuses could they come up with before Gozaburo realized they wouldn't allow Seto to be alone with him?

"Then later on," Gozaburo said. He turned on his heel and exited down the hallway he'd arrived through.

He hadn't gotten in touch with Misaki yet, and given his anger, Seto doubted he would think to. After gesturing to Youta and Haruhi, he called Misaki. While they walked the short trip to Isono's office, Seto let her know they needed two rooms, and she assured him they would be ready within a half hour.

Mokuba tagged along at Seto's side.

* * *

Days passed, and they were the quietest Seto had spent since his adoption. The guards easily fulfilled their assignment, and called Seto away for some reason or another any time Gozaburo expressed an interest in meeting with him alone. At dinner, Seto saw the anxiety building in the creases around his eyes, but without privacy, Gozaburo had no method to question Seto. They ate in silence with Youta and Haruhi as their guests, and they escorted Seto wherever he wanted to go afterwards.

Pegasus refused to let on any plans for getting custody of Mokuba to Seto. As much as Seto wanted Pegasus to handle the situation with care, his own anxiety built with every day that passed.

There was never a good time to ask.

On Sunday, Seto and Gozaburo dressed for the fundraiser. Mokuba would be staying home with Fuguta, but Seto and Gozaburo both received invitations. The most information Gozaburo had been able to work from Seto was whether he knew anything about it, and Seto offered what little information he knew. There was nothing out of the ordinary with a governor being invited to a local event benefiting his own city, and Gozaburo couldn't press anymore without suspicion.

Fuguta assured Seto he would stay right beside Mokuba all night, and Mokuba insisted it wasn't necessary without knowing all the circumstances surrounding them.

"We won't be gone too late," Seto said. "Not even long enough for Fuguta to best you in Mario Kart."

"He could never."

"Don't stay up past eleven."

Youta rode in the passenger's seat beside Isono, and Gozaburo sat with Seto in the back. Haruhi and Satuwatari followed close behind, which felt like overkill even to Seto. The ride was as quiet at the house had been, and Seto passed the minutes texting Pegasus, who was already at the venue.

_I've worked out my schedule for this week. I'd like you to come over Thursday afternoon._

Seto checked his phone's calendar before sending back, _Thursday is fine. Does your flight still leave Saturday?_

The event was being held in the downtown event venue, and as they neared to it, traffic picked up. The building had multiple different event halls, and Seto assumed that on a Sunday, it stayed well booked.

_I've actually moved that to next week. I'll explain why later on tonight._

Seto wanted to ask more about it now, but put his phone away. Whatever the reason, Pegasus must not have wanted to put it in writing. They were nearing the hall regardless, and Seto could wait to ask in person.

"I'll drop you off at the entrance and meet you inside," Isono said.

"That's fine," Gozaburo said, sounding bitter. He wasn't used to having Isono be his main security escort.

And as Seto expected, Gozaburo waited for Satuwatari to get out of Haruhi's car before walking up the steps to the entrance. Youta stayed beside Seto, hanging back a few steps.

"Once we're inside, I'll leave you," Youta said.

"You do your job well."

"Trusting anyone with you requires absolute certainty."

"I hate to think what you must have gone through to prove your loyalty."

"After the second bullet, there's little to doubt."

Seto thought back to that gala last year, when Pegasus's guards had jumped in front of the gunmen. None of them showed any hesitation, willing to die if it meant protecting Pegasus.

There must have been many people like that. Pegasus won over half the world in only a few years.

At the entrance, Seto presented his ticket. Youta only needed to flash a badge and the two of them were waved through. The event hall was down a ways, through a corridor that branched off toward theaters and meeting venues. The largest hall was at the end. Seto had come once a few years back for one of the robotics tournaments.

The room looked different now. Instead of having sections set up for the various arenas, there were large banners of printed artwork hanging. There were other paintings against the walls, but the majority of the room was empty, save a circle of tables with easels as centerpieces.

As usual, Pegasus stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a large group, Croquet behind him.

"Seto," he called out, and waved him over. "We were just discussing the possibility of setting up Mokuba's event for the sea turtles."

Seto went to Pegasus's side and ignored half the introductions. He gave the necessary smiles, not wanting to discourage any support they may offer on Mokuba's account.

"Master Crawford mentioned Mokuba is your brother?"

"He is. He'll be thirteen this summer."

"And already preparing to be an activist."

"He's incredibly passionate about sea turtles. All turtles, really."

Across the room, Gozaburo spoke with another group, a stern expression Seto's only indication of what might have been discussed. Even networking, Gozaburo never offered anyone a smile. His expressions varied from neutral to severe. The current downturn to his lips usually signified the prelude to a lecture.

Seto ignored him too.

"We'll talk more about it later," Pegasus told them. "For now, I'm going to get Seto a drink."

Seto accepted the arm Pegasus offered to him, and stepped away from the group. After a few steps, Pegasus said, "They're all insufferable. I thought you'd never get here."

"Was I so late?"

"You'd never be late for anything if you agreed to move in."

"You say that like you've never been late."

Pegasus laughed. "Fair point. But I would feel better if you at least said you'd think about it."

"I intend to live with Mokuba."

"One thing at a time, Seto. Let's get the most expensive wine they keep."

"As much as I risk upsetting you," Seto said, "I'd rather have a champagne."

"Blasphemy."

"Everyone has their own tastes. Are you going to hold them against me?"

The music playing from a speaker overhead was quiet, unsuitable for dancing. That was one solace for tonight, and one more thing he didn't need to have pressing on his mind. Pegasus had wanted to say something to him, but Seto knew he couldn't ask through the maze of people weaving in and around them.

"I miss Beijing and the early mornings with you."

"We can recreate that anywhere."

"Even so, there was something special about it just being you and me there."

"You're feeling incredibly sentimental."

They reached the bar, and Pegasus ordered for them both. He made a show about having to hand Seto the champagne, but decided to take a sip of it first to compare.

"You have no taste, Kaiba Seto."

"Look at who you're saying that to."

When Pegasus laughed, he leaned his forehead against Seto's. It blocked out the rest of the room, giving them a moment of imagined privacy. Most of their relationship had faint scrapings of privacy, and Seto knew to take what he could get.

"I suppose I shouldn't say that to my partner, should I?"

"It's more of an insult to yourself."

"Are you sure we have to face the masses again?" Pegasus asked with a glance out toward a room that had too many gazes directed back their way.

"You're the one obligated to make these appearances."

"I'm going to start roping you into charity organizations so you're the one who needs to be here, and I'm the one being dragged along."

"Then I'll have to make sure we offer an extensive selection of wine."

Pegasus took a long drink, and turned toward the center of the room. The night had just started, and he was already reminiscing about being somewhere else, alone. Seto had thought Pegasus enjoyed this sort of event, given it centered around one of his hobbies.

Seto followed his gaze, and spotted a small stage on the other end of the room. "Are they giving out awards or going to give lengthy speeches?"

"I've got a speech scheduled in a bit," Pegasus said. "And aside from that, I haven't checked their agenda."

"Are you giving the speech thanking everyone?"

"I'd think someone associated with the charity would handle that. They'll want someone who knows all their statistics from heart."

Seto hadn't touched his champagne yet, and hadn't decided how much he wanted to drink. He'd attended several of these events with Pegasus already, but with Gozaburo here, it felt like he needed to keep up his guard. Pegasus never said why he ensured Gozaburo had a ticket.

"Who here is important?" Seto asked. "Whose hand should I shake?"

"That's the director, over there, with the Starry Night tie. A wild cliche, but I'd imagine it's identifiable to even the most novice art viewer here."

"That might be me."

"Don't even joke about that. You didn't have to take any art history classes?"

"Taking one class doesn't mean I know more than any person at random. You want me to assume people are only here for the show?"

"You have too much faith in people."

"You're the only person to have ever thought that."

"Let's mingle a while," Pegasus said, and had the bartender top off his drink. "I should meet with a few people here I recognize, and it never hurts to network."

Seto laughed. "At what point do you outgrow the need to network?"

"Never. It's an uphill climb filled with new and exciting people. Usually."

"How many names do you remember?"

"Mostly the ones that stand out. I never forgot yours."

"You've already got me, Crawford. No need for flattery."

Pegasus kissed Seto before leading him back into the thick of the conversation, and carrying on the introductions where they had left off. It made the time pass quickly, with names and small talk flying in every direction. Seto repeated the same remarks about the style of the hanging prints and evaded questions from people who nosed too deeply into his personal life. He checked on Gozaburo every so often, making sure they didn't drift too closely together, but on the third check-in, he saw a man in a suit approach him, and lead him out through a back room.

Whatever business Gozaburo had at an art charity, Seto didn't care to look into.

"Do you attend many of the local art shows?" a woman asked. Seto hadn't bothered committing her name to memory, assuming it wouldn't come up again.

"Not many. I went to one toward the end of last year, looking for inspiration for my current university project."

"The papers say you're an engineering major?"

"Currently working toward my graduate degree."

"How do you see yourself using it to help Master Crawford's efforts to achieve universal peace?"

Was it _universal_ now? Seto wondered. Did she suspect people escaping to space to be free of Pegasus's control?

Thankfully, Pegasus stepped into answer, a supportive hand resting on Seto's lower back.

"Seto won't be obligated to work for me, at any point in the future. He has his own ambitions to conquer."

The woman smiled graciously, but not without a twinge of irritation. For anyone who supported Pegasus, they likely thought everyone should orbit around him. It must have taken some gall for Seto to choose to be a person independent of his romantic affiliation.

The conversations grew monotonous too quickly, and Seto held back on joining the discussions to let Pegasus lead. Pegasus was a natural at carrying on a conversation, pulling topics from seemingly nowhere that somehow always drew eager interest from whoever he addressed. The light nature to the conversation kept people at ease, and even brought more people around him who Seto thought would never dared to approach otherwise. Seto didn't mind taking a backseat to watch Pegasus work the room.

By the time Pegasus finished his wine, the first of the speakers came up to the stage and it prompted everyone to fill in at the tables. Pegasus's had an empty seat, with a small name card indicating it had been bought for Gozaburo. Seto set down his barely touched champagne, and listened to the woman on stage thank everyone for supporting their program, and adding an extra thanks for Pegasus for blessing them with his presence.

"When are you set to give your speech?" Seto asked quietly, leaning over to whisper.

"At the end. It's a mostly unrelated speech."

"It is?"

Pegasus only nodded, and halfway through a local art teacher's speech, Seto spotted cameras being set up, and reporters lining the back wall. It felt like Pegasus was setting up for a press conference, but at such a small event? He could have called in the press at any time.

Seto started to ask, but didn't get around to it. Pegasus caught him the moment before he spoke, and put a hand on his leg, giving him a light squeeze. Whatever it meant in addition to telling him to hold back the question, Seto didn't know. He considered the possible implications through the next speaker's time, and until one of them announced Pegasus.

The applause covered the sound of the camera equipment being lugged forward. Seto's gaze went from the cameras to the stage, where Pegasus took his place behind the microphone.

"Thank you all for humoring me tonight as I approach a more personal subject matter," he began. At the mention of his address being personal, a few people looked Seto's direction, but their attention was drawn back as Pegasus continued. "Last fall, I had the absolute pleasure of starting a relationship with Kaiba Seto, a relationship which began on a night much like this one. We were at the museum's art show, featuring local artists, many of whom are here tonight."

Pegasus recognized them, and gestured to them at their various tables.

"And so, it felt only fitting to announce our engagement here, in a place so much like where we began."

It took the room a moment to process what had been said, and then more applause rang out. Seto couldn't let any of his shock show, not when the room had once again turned to face him. He forced himself to give Pegasus the best smile he could muster, as if he had known, or even agreed to an engagement.

"Thank you all," Pegasus said, silencing the room. "Your support and the welcome Domino has always offered me can't be understated. Seto and I are full of nothing but gratitude for everyone who has played a part in bringing this moment to light."

Pegasus glanced down for a moment, and when he returned to addressing them, his expression had darkened slightly.

"Our celebration _does_ come with an accompanying announcement regarding a matter recently brought to my attention," Pegasus said.

Seto knew in that moment and almost stood to beg him to stop. The reporters must have been broadcasting this live, and if Pegasus went on, the world would know. It was horrible enough that Pegasus forced Seto's hand into an engagement they never discussed. And now he was going to—

"A threat against Seto was made known to me, and that threat came from within Seto's own home. Kaiba Gozaburo was arrested earlier tonight on multiple accounts of assault against my fiancé. Any threats against me or my family are international crimes, which sentences Kaiba Gozaburo to execution."

Murmurs spread, and Seto stared at Pegasus. If he looked away, at anyone else, he didn't think he could keep his face set.

"His execution is scheduled for next weekend. I ask for your continued support, and your encouragement as Seto and I move forward from this, toward the future we have all been striving to build. Thank you."

The applause as he left the stage came quieter, almost echoing confusion. Pegasus returned to their table, but not to take his seat. He offered Seto a hand.

Pegasus led him out through the door Gozaburo had gone through, where half the security team had been stationed. It was as private a space as Seto could expect, and he couldn't delay the influx of emotions.

But Pegasus stopped him again.

"I know," he said, and pulled Seto into a hug. "But he's out of the way now, and I nearly have custody of Mokuba transferred to me. Men are stationed with him and Fuguta. He's fine and Gozaburo won't be able to do anything against either of you."

"You should have told me."

"If he'd gotten wind of it, he would have run, or hurt Mokuba out of spite."

Seto's heart drummed against his chest, but he didn't pull away from Pegasus. Too much had happened in the last five minutes, and Seto needed a moment to come to terms with each aspect.

Gozaburo was sentenced to death.

Pegasus was getting custody of Mokuba.

Seto was engaged to Pegasus Crawford.

The world knew he had been abused.

"I promised I'd handle it," Pegasus said. "I've got you, after all."

He held Seto back a bit to meet his gaze, and Seto nearly looked away. His jaw tightened while he repressed the anger rising underneath. But Pegasus must have seen it, because he traced Seto's jaw with his thumb.

"I'll take you home to Mokuba. You two will need to pack again."


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you want to come inside to check it first?" Seto asked, trying to mask any sarcasm. Ryou's apartment was obviously the pinnacle of risk, requiring two of Pegasus's best men to search before Seto and Mokuba could visit for tea.

"No, Kaiba-sama. That won't be necessary," Youta said. He glanced in the rear view mirror, as if he picked up on Seto's true meaning. "We'll take our post outside the door."

It wasn't much consolation, and when Seto checked on Mokuba beside him, found him wringing his hands. He hadn't said much since Seto told him about Gozaburo's arrest, and that while Mokuba wouldn't be shipped to the US, he also wasn't going into Seto's custody.

Youta parked on the street in front of Ryou's apartment, and Haruhi got out to walk them to the front door. Seto checked the street to make sure there weren't any unwanted eyes on them, knowing the media would harass Ryou if given the chance. They surrounded the lab and sneaked over the fence at home, and everywhere Seto went, they seemed to follow.

Ryou answered the knock, and bowed awkwardly to Haruhi.

"He'll be staying outside," Seto said, and let Mokuba walk in first.

"It's cold," Ryou said, but didn't argue more than that when Seto nodded for him to close the door behind them. They took off their shoes and Seto started to go sit down, but froze at the sight of Bakura on the couch.

Putting a finger to his lips, Seto went to the only window facing the street and shut the blinds. No one on street level should have an angle to see Bakura across the room, but he couldn't take the chance.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he whispered sharply. "He'll kill you."

"They aren't watching Ryou's place. Got here last night."

"He knows about Finland."

Seto went to the living room and stood by the coffee table, arms crossed. Mokuba mimicked his pose, but more defensively, like he expected someone to lash out at him.

Bakura shook his head. "That isn't possible."

"He knows. And you're here, where he has men stationed."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"He knew about Finland."

Cursing under his breath, Bakura took out his phone and started to message someone. Seto put his arm around Mokuba, as much to comfort Seto as Mokuba. They'd gone through too much this week to have this thrown into their face, and there was no way to figure out what exactly Pegasus knew.

Ryou came over with careful steps, easing forward to meet Seto's gaze. "What does this mean?"

"He's scheduled the wedding for Saturday," Seto said. "He isn't going to wait to let anyone slip away."

"Saturday?" Ryou asked. "Isn't that...?"

"The execution day. He's already had one wedding. I guess he doesn't need anything super elaborate."

The only planning Seto had been a part of was having a suit fitted. Pegasus wanted him to wear white, and what Seto wanted didn't matter much anymore. Getting married on the day his father was set to be killed had been scandal enough to mask much talk of what the abuse might have entailed. Pegasus bore the heat of the decision and made sure Seto didn't need to answer any invasive questions.

"He expected you to agree to that?"

"To agree to a faster way out of his house and custody of Mokuba?"

"To agree at all."

There wasn't any reason to linger in self-pity. It had been four days since Pegasus's announcement and nothing Seto said could change his mind. He didn't feel he could ask outright, not without reminding Pegasus about the now-shredded tickets. Seto's best protest, that this was happening too soon, was easily countered with a simple reminder that marrying would give Seto custody of Mokuba.

There wasn't a choice.

"What will you do?"

"Repeat the vows and wear the ring," Seto said. "It isn't like he's bad to me."

"And you wanted to stay anyway," Bakura pointed out, without looking up from his phone.

"The plan was to go."

"After Ryou talked you into it."

Before Seto could start arguing, Ryou shook his head. "I'm putting on the kettle. There's no reason to raise our voices."

Seto took the armchair, and Mokuba the extra seat on the couch by Bakura. Ryou had a point about keeping tempers down to prevent drawing unnecessary attention from outside. The door hadn't been locked, and Haruhi could walk in at any moment.

"You should move into the bedroom," Seto told Bakura.

"They don't respect your privacy?"

"Do you want to take the risk on that?"

"How many did you bring with you?"

"Just two."

And Youta had stayed with the car. Would Pegasus have let Seto come in if he knew Bakura was waiting? He'd never asked where the tickets came from, or who arranged Seto's travel. He should have pressed and found out more. Why hadn't he pressed?

"Then I can handle myself."

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked. His voice stayed soft, almost so soft the questioning tone drifted. He swung his legs slightly, ankles knocking back against the couch and setting off a dull echo. Listening to it gave Seto a distraction, and he took the moment of quiet to really think.

"We'll keep Bakura out of sight, and he'll go back where he came from."

"That doesn't solve your issue," Bakura said. "You're getting married day after tomorrow."

"You joining the execution doesn't change that."

Seto hadn't been allowed to see Gozaburo. Pegasus essentially scoffed when Seto asked for it, and played off the request as if Seto had been conditioned to defend Gozaburo. Seto didn't ask to commute the sentence. But this ending had come abruptly, and despite all the circumstances adding stress, Seto wanted to gloat.

"This isn't okay," Mokuba said, more firmly than he'd spoken all week.

"I don't think much will change," Seto said. "We'll move, but you won't change schools. I'll keep my schedule."

"Living in _his_ house."

"I know," Seto said. It was all there was to say. He had done this to them when he accepted the tickets, and could only assume that Pegasus knew before. Pegasus waited for proof, whether in Seto's favor or against, and Seto nearly lost his trust.

Ryou brought Mokuba his tea first, saying easily, "Two scoops of sugar."

Mokuba took it, cupping it in his palms. He watched the steam swirl and rise, and his legs stopped swinging. Sitting across the room from each other felt too far, and there wasn't space for Seto to move beside him. As much as this was for Seto to accept, it was much harder on Mokuba.

Comfort wouldn't help. Comfort was vain and hollow in the face of a second life sentence.

"If he knows who bought the tickets, you'll be at risk," Seto said to Ryou.

"I'm sure I was always at risk."

"He's only said he wants to get to know you better."

"If he knows about Bakura, I can't get out."

Seto shook his head. "I wouldn't go along with all of this if he threatened you. He knows that."

"And he has custody of Mokuba."

"He won't hurt you."

Pegasus had only once given any inclination toward hurting Seto, and that had been when he assumed Seto was a traitor. But Pegasus couldn't believe that anymore, not when he planned to marry him. And Pegasus couldn't expect to be married to Seto and do anything to harm his only friend.

"I'm not invited to the wedding," Ryou said.

"No one is invited except for the formality. It's small so he didn't need to prepare as much."

"He's spun the story so much people are hardly asking why this is all happening the way it is. They're focusing on the wrong things."

"You don't get to be in his position by letting the world believe the truth," Seto said. "He'd probably just tell them it's the wedding I wanted if pressed. Play up the engineer who doesn't like the spotlight angle."

Ryou went back to the kitchen for two more cups of tea, giving one to Seto and putting one on the coffee table in front of Bakura. "Even I think you're being too calm."

Bakura was still typing on his phone, and his thumb tapping too quickly while he sent whatever messages he felt were essential in the moment. The wind outside galed against the windows, and Seto felt the cold seeping through the glass. He was out of time to fight or flee.

"If he was going to hurt me, he would have in Beijing."

Seto believed that much, at least. But Beijing also had proved that Pegasus wasn't above killing Seto to prevent an inside threat. Gozaburo inadvertently saved Seto's life through the scars, and Seto wasn't going to risk another death sentence. He could get along with Pegasus and enjoy his company. He just had to overlook the near execution, like Pegasus overlooked Seto's espionage.

"How can you be sure?"

"His public reputation matters to him, like it's important to live in an empty mansion. He can't let them know what I did."

"Barely did," Bakura said.

"You'd better hope whoever you're messaging gets you a secure flight out."

"They will."

"You said that about my flight too."

Bakura glanced up bitterly, but aside from a brief glare, said nothing. He resumed messaging quickly, which Seto took to mean he would at least take the advise to leave as soon as possible. If he got out quietly, then they could lean into the story that Ryou and Bakura hadn't been talking for years, and that they fell out when Bakura left at eighteen.

Even Bakura wouldn't risk putting Ryou under threat.

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked.

"Have tea," Seto said. "And make this work. I've already skirted consequences once, and won't be so lucky a second time."

Spending the afternoon together wasn't so enjoyable with the weight of the wedding and execution looming over them. But Seto and Mokuba stayed a few hours to catch up with Ryou, to talk about his thesis and his applications for job opportunities around the city.

An alarm on Seto's phone went off at half-after four, and he pushed himself up. "I'm meeting with Pegasus in half an hour."

"Are you going to be honeymooning?" Ryou asked.

"He has travel plans next week for business."

And having the first week married alone was preferable. It gave Seto time to adjust to the new house, and get Mokuba into the new routine. They would need the space to come around to the sudden change.

"Are you taking me home first?" Mokuba asked, getting up.

"Fuguta is going to meet us at Pegasus's house."

Pegasus hadn't said what they were doing tonight. Originally, he had wanted to meet Ryou, but then he announced the execution and plans changed. Seto guessed they were going to go over some aspect of the wedding planning. Maybe the schedule or the guest list. Seto would need to know their names, considering they would be local political figures.

"Hide in the bedroom," Seto told Bakura. "I don't want to risk them glancing you inside."

It was the first time today Bakura actually seemed to be listening to him, and Seto waited until the door was closed before leaving. Ryou walked him to the door, once again bowing to Haruhi when they glanced at each other. Aside from a slight flush in his cheeks, there was no indication Haruhi had spent any time outside.

He vaguely acknowledged Ryou, and didn't so much as glance inside.

How could they know about Finland, but not know where Bakura was hiding, ten meters away?

He wouldn't press his luck. Bakura did have a knack for staying hidden, and the security agency backing him very likely had men working for Pegasus.

Once in the car, Mokuba took out his phone and hid behind it. He and Seto were used to having Isono and Fuguta escort them places, allowing for unstilted conversation. But the engagement made the feigned threat real, and Seto needed trained security now, not what Pegasus dubbed, "Security Theater."

Apparently security theater was enough for Mokuba.

When they pulled out, another car took their parking space. Traffic on Ryou's street rarely picked up this time of day, and Seto kept his attention out the window, counting the cars while they headed to Pegasus's. 

Eventually, he would come to think of it as his home too.

After fifteen minutes, they turned onto the long drive, and Seto spotted a beat-up car parked at the end. It stood out boldly out of place in front of Pegasus's stark mansion. Seto didn't recognize it, and didn't know what possibly could have been the reason for it being there. A wedding planner would drive something without rust spots.

Fuguta's SUV idled beside it, and he waited in the front seat.

"I guess you're heading straight home," Seto said to Mokuba. "I should be back in time for dinner."

Mokuba nodded, and grabbed his book bag. "Text on your way?"

Seto agreed that he would, and they parted, Mokuba to Fuguta and Seto to the front door. This would be his house in two days, so Seto braced himself to open the door without knocking.

He almost expected someone to be in the entryway waiting, but it was empty. Youta came inside with him, but took his place standing at attention by the front door.

"Pegasus?" Seto called out, walking back toward his office.

"In here," Pegasus said. He came out from the living room, past where Seto had just walked. He turned around to meet him.

"Who's here?"

"We have a series of guests today. Our first came in a bit early."

"Guests for what?"

Rather than answer, Pegasus gestured back to the living room, and guided Seto in. Unlike the sitting rooms they had been in before, this room was three times the size, with the seats spaced out for less intimate conversation.

Joey sat on one of the armchairs, across from the couch Pegasus led Seto to. The shock kept Seto from asking what his ex was doing here, or how Pegasus even knew about Joey. From the expression Seto received as he sat beside Pegasus, neither of them knew what was about to happen.

Pegasus put his arm around Seto.

"Thank you for joining us here today," Pegasus said. "It's good you could come on short notice."

"Of course, Master Crawford."

"You and my fiancé dated."

"Two years ago," Seto said on Joey's behalf.

"How long did you date?" Pegasus went on, not looking at Seto. Despite not looking at him, Pegasus held onto him firmly. The air in the room felt as cold as it had been outside, and Seto was sure his cheeks were as flushed as Haruhi's had been.

Joey glanced at Seto, as if for guidance on how to answer. But Seto didn't know where the conversation would lead.

"Couple months," Joey said.

"So you two weren't serious?"

"Didn't get to that point, sir."

"Pegasus," Seto said, turning to him to try figuring this out. He didn't want to ask outright, which would draw attention to a divide between them. Weren't relationships meant to be some semblance of equal?

Pegasus only responded to Seto by giving him a decorous smile.

"Did you sleep together?" he asked Joey.

Seto rolled his eyes to the ceiling, humiliated at the prospect of where the conversation would end. He understood it now and knew why Pegasus hadn't told him about bringing Joey here. He had to get Joey out of here before he gave away any information Pegasus didn't need to know.

_He'll be your husband soon._

"We did, sir," Joey said, drawing out the word like he expected to be punished for it.

"Then you saw his scars."

" _Pegasus._ "

Pegasus took his arm from Seto's shoulders, and leaned forward, putting his full attention on Joey. "You saw his scars. What did you do about it?"

"I didn't," Joey said. "He didn't want me to."

"You saw the extent of them and did nothing."

"Yes sir."

"I'd like to know why."

Joey glanced at Seto again, but held up better than Seto expected him to.

"I've got a sister. I get it."

"I could have told you this," Seto said to Pegasus, quietly. He didn't want word getting around of him arguing, but Joey didn't need to be here. Pegasus had anger to work out, and questioning Joey was pointless.

" _You_ have no sense of self preservation," Pegasus said. "You needed someone to stand up for you."

With that, Pegasus turned away from Seto again, clearly ending the conversation before it could begin. They shouldn't have it in public—Seto agreed with that—but it should have been a discussion before Joey was ever invited to the house.

"He didn't like me pressing it," Joey said.

"I broke up with him because he wouldn't let it go. Because he wanted to make too big a deal out of it."

"It deserved a big deal."

"Could we talk about this?" Seto asked, but Pegasus stopped him with a hand on his knee.

Seto wasn't there to join in the conversation as much as to allow Pegasus to make his point. There was nothing to do but to wait for Pegasus to make his point, whatever that might end up being, and get Joey out with as little personal information given as possible. It was no wonder Pegasus wanted Mokuba to leave with Isono before this discussion.

"So you forgot about it once he ended things?"

"He ended things so I would forget them," Joey said. "I wasn't going to be the reason he was separated from Mokuba."

"What sort of person sees that sort of abuse and does nothing?"

Joey's jaw tightened. "One who doesn't have a thing to offer the likes of Kaiba Seto."

"Did you try to be enough for him?" Pegasus pressed, so fixated on Joey that Seto thought he could get up to leave unnoticed. The lack of warmth in the room made Seto's skin prickle. He pulled on the hems of his sleeves although it would offer him to help or comfort.

"To the point he dumped me for it. A _street dog_ couldn't possibly understand what it takes to be with someone of his standing."

That really hadn't been Seto's best breakup.

That brought Pegasus's attention back to Seto. It was the first Pegasus would have heard of Seto's more negative personality traits. They were getting married in two days and Pegasus just found out Seto ended a relationship by calling his boyfriend a dog.

"I think that's enough questions for now," Pegasus said, gaze on Seto.

Joey didn't ask permission before standing. "Congrats on your engagement," he said to Seto, and Seto turned to him. "I'm glad things are working out for you."

"Thank you."

They gave each other a moment's appraisal. The best Seto could offer him was a vague bow, and Joey did the same to Pegasus before leaving. He went out the way they'd come in.

"What did that accomplish?" Seto asked.

"No one in your life reported what he did to you."

"I told them not to."

"You were a child."

"Not when I was dating Joey."

Pegasus finally leaned back as if he was going to relax. He crossed his legs and still managed to make his posture big enough to take up that half of the couch.

"Seto, you've surrounded yourself with people who don't put your well-being first."

"I broke up with Joey because he tried to put my well-being ahead of my needs. I kept people around who respect that decision."

"I need to trust that people will put your safety first."

"Joey isn't a part of my life."

"Neither is Kisara."

"Tell me you don't have Kisara coming in next."

She and Seto dated six years ago. They had been eighteen, young and stupid, and to Pegasus's end, only slept together once, despite dating as long as they had. It ended essentially the same way the relationship with Joey had, without the insults.

"She was your first relationship."

"And just as much of a child as you're claiming I was."

"What are you trying to convince me of here?" Pegasus asked. "To not take your health seriously?"

Seto crossed his legs to face Pegasus, and propped his elbow on the back of the couch. He wanted to remain in a casual posture, one that gave no indication of argument. The room was strikingly lonely now with Joey gone.

"Can't you do that while respecting the fact I didn't have a choice?"

"You didn't. They did."

"Their choice would have lost Mokuba to the US."

"There were avenues that could have been taken."

"You have the most influence of anyone on the planet. I couldn't do anything. They couldn't. It had to be someone more influential than him."

"If you found out someone was hurting Mokuba, would you respect his decision to do nothing?" Pegasus asked. "Can you actually stand behind that?"

He couldn't. Seto sacrificed himself time and again to take the scars for Mokuba. He wanted to go into hiding for Mokuba's sake, knowing there was a chance Pegasus would kill him for it.

"It's different."

"Not to me, Seto. That's the point."

"But what does bringing in an ex from six years ago fix?" I think she has a kid."

Pegasus fidgeted a hand, rolling out his fingers. "Eventually, you'll accept that you're worth something, and that the people around you should treat you as such."

Pegasus smiled a bit. "You were never meant to be small."

The meeting with Kisara went only slightly better than the meeting with Joey. She started it apologizing for having her daughter with her, unable to find a sitter. Her daughter was one, and fussed in her lap while she tried to explain why she didn't run to the police when she saw the scars.

"The burns?" she asked. "He said he pulled a coffee pot on himself when he was three."

"And you believed it? I'd imagine there were some relatively new ones."

"If there were, I couldn't pick them out."

"There are more than burns," Pegasus said, and Seto cut in to say, "Now."

After fifteen minutes of questioning, all Kisara had managed to say was that she believed Seto. She hadn't realized the scars were fresh.

Seto noted Pegasus gave most of his focus to the little girl in Kisara's arms. When he spoke to Kisara, his gaze drifted to her daughter. If Kisara had come alone, he might have pressed her harder.

Pegasus thanked her for coming in, and let her go with a reminder to take people's injuries more seriously.

"Can I assume we're done?" Seto asked.

"Not quite. Croquet?" Pegasus called out. "Have Isono and Fuguta arrived?"

Seto thought his heart might stop. He thought Mokuba had left with Fuguta before, but Pegasus must have stopped them. And of everyone, they knew second most about what he'd been through. They were in the best position to have done something about it.

"I'll bring them in, sir."

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Haruhi took him home. Would you want to check in or do you trust me to have seen him home safely?"

"I trust you," Seto said. "but I'm sure you see how having my past dredged up has me on edge."

Pegasus stood when Isono and Fuguta entered.

"I promised I'd look after you, Seto. You have to let me do that."

"You wanted to see us, Master Crawford?" Isono said.

"Have a seat, you two."

They did, Isono taking the armchair Joey and Kisara had sat in, and Fuguta took the one nearer to the cold fireplace. They both kept their posture rigid, always on duty.

"How long have you two been under the employ of Kaiba?"

"Fifteen years," Isono answered for the both of them.

"And how long did you know Seto was being abused?"

Isono's hands clenched, laced together in his lap, and Fuguta closed his eyes. The question shrouded the room in silence for a full minute, and Seto caught himself mimicking their positions. He cared about getting Joey and Kisara out, but not nearly as much as the men across from him.

He had so few people he could trust. Half of them were in this room.

"Almost from the start."

"And the two of you, _assigned to look after him_ , allowed it to happen? For a decade?"

"Not for lack of effort," Fuguta said.

Pegasus remained standing. "Describe me these _efforts._ "

"We did research on what resources it would take to get somewhere safe. We had a lawyer look into the terms of Mokuba's custody. We encouraged him to go meet with a social services counselor."

"Isono tried repeatedly to convince me just to take Mokuba and go," Seto said. "I said no."

"One week and Youta and Haruhi managed to keep Seto away from him. Is that such a burden?" Pegasus said, as though Seto had never spoken.

"They have your backing," Fuguta said. "We couldn't let ourselves be fired."

"Oh? Because then Seto would have two new drivers who did nothing for him?"

Isono looked to Seto, and Seto shook his head. They had done more for him than anyone ever had. They were as much Seto's parents as his biological ones. They kept Mokuba safe and gave Seto the piece of mind whenever they were apart. They put Seto first when no one else would, including Seto.

"Every avenue we tried led to Mokuba being sent away," Isono said. "He was two when it began."

"He would have forgotten me," Seto said. "And likely grown up abused and alone."

"I don't know if I trust his safety to you. In two days, Seto and I will be married, and Kaiba will be dead. Tell me why I should hire you."

"Because it's what Seto-sama wants," Isono said, not needing to check with Seto to confirm it. What other reason did he need to give?

"You allowed him to be tortured for a decade."

Isono held Pegasus's gaze without backing down. "I would have offered my life if it meant getting him out of there. But Mokuba is his life."

Seto caught himself nodding, even though Pegasus didn't look at him. If Pegasus learned anything from today, Seto hoped it was that the only people Seto let close were the people he trusted to respect his choices. They knew about the scars only because they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Seto's safety is my priority," Pegasus said.

"Then you agree Mokuba's well-being is paramount."

"You could have done more."

Taking Pegasus's hand, Seto guided him back down to sit beside him. "Your assumption is false," he said, speaking slowly and evenly. "You have no idea how much they prevented. You're only looking at what slipped through."

"How could he possibly have done any worse?"

"After I took Isono's advice and tried to run, Gozaburo tried to kill me," Seto said, ignoring Pegasus's shocked expression. "When I came out of surgery, Isono and Fuguta were standing guard. They talked him out of crippling me."

"I thought you were asleep," Fuguta said.

"Letting him know I was awake would have made your job more difficult."

Pegasus shook his head, and when he tried to let go of Seto's hand, Seto held on more tightly.

"What would crippling you accomplish?"

"Keep me from running."

This was all new to Pegasus, and Seto had to give him time to accept it. Not everyone could conquer the world when faced with injustice. They lived in Gozaburo's reality for ten years, and surface scars were the price paid to make it through.

"You shouldn't be okay with this," Pegasus said.

"It's over now. I'd rather just move forward."

When Pegasus closed his eyes, Seto knew the arguing was done. There was still the feeling of distance between them, but Pegasus no longer tried to drop Seto's hand.

"Do you have more questions for them?"

"Go meet with Croquet," he told them, and didn't watch them go.

"I know you don't think I've done enough to protect myself," Seto said, "But every time I aimed for something drastic, it backfired. They all let me choose."

"Are you angry I'm not?"

Seto hadn't realized that was Pegasus's intention.

"I'm mostly confused by all this."

"I've made my position on this extremely clear."

"By threatening people I let know me?" Seto asked.

"It's less threatening than reinforcing new priorities."

Seto tilted his head, fast growing tired of this possessive streak. At this rate, Pegasus would become the inverse of Gozaburo, over-coddling Seto to the point no one could ever come close.

"Hopefully, we're done worrying about anything like this. Unless you intended to question the orphanage director for letting me be adopted."

"No, we're almost done," Pegasus said.

"Almost?"

"Just one meeting to go."

He was about to ask who when the doorbell rang. The timing caught him off guard more than the sound. He turned on the couch to face the doorway, waiting to see who would come through.

But he already knew.

Still, he hoped to see anyone else walk in. Pegasus had offered up Thursday before, and a black car had taken their place out in front of the apartment.

Ryou came around the corner cautiously, meeting Seto's gaze with terrified trepidation. He rubbed his arm, halfway to crossing them defensively, and bowed, shoulders raised, when Pegasus looked at him.

"Master Crawford."

"Ryou. Come sit."

Seto rotated to follow Ryou's movement as he walked across the room. He did his best to mask his horror, and the burning question of Bakura. Had they found him inside the apartment?

"How long have you two known each other?" Pegasus asked as Ryou sat down.

"Since we were twelve, sir."

"And do you know what all he was put through with the adoption?"

Ryou's posture was small. "Yes sir."

"How can you call him your best friend?"

"Because it's mutual, sir. We all need someone there for us, no matter what."

"It sounds like you two have an incredibly intimate relationship," Pegasus said, and from how tense the question made his shoulders, Seto knew it was the real reason Pegasus brought him reason was only slightly better than if he had been brought in to discuss Bakura.

"We're close," Ryou said, as if it was that simple.

"He's told me you have no romantic interest in him."

"That's true."

Pegasus clasped his hands together between his knees. His hair fell over his shoulder, blocking his face from Seto. It opened Seto to give his attention to Ryou. For as anxious as he certainly was, he kept himself collected.

"You recently applied for an updated passport."

"I moved to Japan when I was eleven," Ryou said. "I should have updated it a few years ago."

"You're telling me it has nothing to do with Seto's plan to escape to Europe?"

Ryou's blink lasted a little too long. "They've been my only family for a long time."

"Isono and Fuguta didn't have tickets."

"Seto's like my brother," Ryou said. "I love him and Mokuba as much as I loved my mother and sister."

Pegasus relaxed his posture only to put a hand on Seto's knee. It didn't rest there, but gripped.

"If he were gay, would you have pursued a relationship?" Pegasus asked Seto.

_Yes._

"No. He's always been like a brother."

But Pegasus knew how Seto regarded his relationship with Mokuba, and the weight that statement carried. He wouldn't realize that Ryou's relationship with Amane had been equally strong.

"Another brother you wanted to disappear with?"

"I promised him years ago that if I ever moved, he would come too."

"Seto and I will be married Saturday," Pegasus said. "If you are going to continue to have a place in his life, then we need to get on the same page."

"Of course he'll be in my life," Seto said.

"What page do you expect me on?" Ryou asked.

"One of mutual understanding. The intimacy you two have may well be misinterpreted."

Seto very nearly rolled his eyes. No one had ever questioned it before, and what did it matter if people talked? They would never find any evidence to support their theory.

"Would you like the two of us to take media training?" Ryou asked. Seto thought the offer was reasonable to address what sounded like the issue, but assumed Pegasus cared more about what they did in private.

"For a start. Let's start with how you would address the rumors that your cousin is a spy?"

Ryou went even paler, and Seto knew Pegasus felt him twitch. Hearing it said so plainly made his heart race, and it picked up speed the longer no one spoke. Had he known Bakura was at the apartment?

"Bakura disappeared when he was eighteen," Ryou said, but his voice was thick.

"And reemerged at the end of last year. There are plenty of photographs of him with the both of you."

There were?

As if hearing Seto's thoughts, Pegasus tilted his head back to meet Seto's gaze. He knew. He had known.

How much of this was to help Seto, and how much to prove a point?

"I don't know what work he found. He never had much drive."

"You must realize I can't let my husband have known ties to a foreign agent."

"Bakura ran out on us," Ryou said. "Whatever he came for, I'm sure he's gone now."

The grip on Seto's knee tensed.

"Is that right?"

"I can only give you assumptions."

"If either of you know where he is, I expect you to tell me now."

Either he knew and was testing them, or he really didn't know Bakura spent the morning at Ryou's apartment.

To keep Ryou from having to lie further, Seto said, "All he ever said was that he had a hotel room somewhere locally."

"Which of you has a way to contact him?"

"I do," Ryou said. "I can give you his number."

"You don't have it?" Pegasus asked Seto.

"I haven't had his number since grade school, before he left."

If Pegasus even moderately believed Seto, he hid it well. Seto felt his anger and wanted to pull away. He wanted to be angry about all of this. He wanted to protest, to defend his right to make his own choices, to argue that Pegasus couldn't prove he had done anything wrong.

Even speaking seemed useless at this point.

"Neither of you will be safe until he's dead."

"That would help with PR's handling of me," Ryou said softly. "Who would question Seto and I being close when every other member of my family is gone?"

That hit Pegasus more harshly than anything Seto had managed to make him hear before, and he released his grip on Seto's knee. He didn't stand, but also remained quiet long enough for Seto's heart rate to level out.

"Both of you will immediately report any contact he attempts to make with you," Pegasus said at length. "Any unreported contact will be considered treason."

Ryou and Bakura were just beginning to reconnect. Forcing them apart now wasn't fair, especially not when Pegasus wanted to drive a wedge between Seto and Ryou.

Ryou nodded. "I understand, sir. I want to see Seto succeed in all he does, and will do anything I can to ensure it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure you and I will be in touch again soon."

When Ryou got up to leave, Seto wanted to walk him out. But having any time alone with Ryou while Pegasus's jealousy raged was a surefire method to condemn them both. Ryou left Seto alone with Pegasus.

Come Saturday, the majority of Seto's free time would be spent like this.

"Would Bakura have gone with you three?" Pegasus asked, staring at the empty chair across from them.

"Only Ryou."

"What did he say? What made you decide to inform on me?"

There was no reason to say he never did much. No reason to point out the information he'd managed to give to Bakura amounted to nothing. Lying now only dug his hole deeper. 

"He promised he could get me away from Gozaburo, where he wouldn't be able to follow."

"At my expense."

"I didn't expect you would like me for long."

"Why's that?"

Seto stared at the chair too.

"Your relationships before me didn't last long, and I'm not exactly without baggage."

"Then your plan was to spy on me, then run away...when? At what point would you leave?"

"Six months."

Pegasus let out a breath nearly like a laugh. "So now. You would have run out around the time we decided to move things forward?"

"I hoped you wouldn't find out about the scars. I didn't want us to get close."

"Then I bought you the lab."

Seto nodded although Pegasus wasn't looking. He drummed a leg and wished he had done a lot of things different. "I went to him almost immediately and backed out."

"But you got the tickets for Finland."

"He said it was selfish to stay."

Pegasus turned to look at Seto. He tucked his hair behind his ear and sat up straight. "Did you agree?"

"I thought Mokuba would be better off out of the public eye."

"But you did want to stay?" Pegasus asked. "You want to be with me?"

"I could do without this display of your possessive streak," Seto said. "But yes."

"You must understand the implications of being with me. There's a different standard."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Pegasus slid over until their thighs pressed together. He took Seto's hand, finally feeling genuine.

"Do you love me?" Pegasus asked.

"Ask me after Gozaburo is dead."

Until that happened, Seto couldn't think of anything as being real. He was getting married in two days. Gozaburo would be executed immediately following.

Sunday would open an entirely new world.


	16. Chapter 16

Walking into Pegasus's house on Saturday, suitcase in hand, boxes being carried in around them, felt like new territory. The entryway echoed with the clack of steps, and a chill seemed to seep up from the marble floors.

Mokuba hovered at Seto's side. He wore his overloaded backpack, hands holding the straps, and shoulders somehow still able to hug his ears.

"It's really big," Mokuba whispered, but his voice carried.

"I'm not sure what room he has ready for you."

Seto shifted his box of computer parts to his left side, and tracked the movements of the movers upstairs. They knew which rooms were theirs.

"Follow the boxes?" Mokuba asked.

But they didn't have to. Pegasus came out from the adjoining sitting room, phone to his ear. But when he saw Seto, he ended the call.

"We really should have moved you in yesterday," he said. "We have to be at the courthouse soon."

"Is my suit upstairs?"

"In our room. But Mokuba, let's get you settled first. I think you'll like your room."

Mokuba smiled tightly, and checked with Seto before they followed Pegasus toward the winding staircase on the far side of the foyer. It spiraled up three floors, to an area of the house Seto had never been to.

"I put Seto's workspace across from your room," Pegasus said.

"Thank you."

"And it's right beside what's essentially my library overflow. A door in your room opens to it. It should be a good study space."

"It sounds nice."

Pegasus opened the second door on the left. It led to a bright room, with a large window on the far wall, boxed in by two built-in bookshelves. There was a padded window seat between them, but also a plush reading chair by the bed.

It was the massive fish tank across from the bed that grabbed their attention, and Mokuba took off his backpack while walking to it.

"There are turtles in here," Mokuba said. "They're actual turtles."

"I've been told they're sisters," Pegasus said. "And I'm sure Isono won't mind turtle-sitting for the times you join Seto and me on our world travels."

"They're mine?" Mokuba asked, only breaking his fixation on the tank to look at Pegasus for confirmation.

"All yours."

Mokuba smiled brightly and put a hand on the tank. Seto took in his excitement, and wished he felt the same about the wedding quickly looming over them. Instead of excitement, he was grateful for a small event. He caught a glance at the guest list the night before, and it consisted entirely of politicians. Most of them weren't even from Japan.

Pegasus took the box from Seto. "Let's put this in your office before we get dressed."

They left Mokuba as he was reaching into the tank, and went to the room across the hall. It was smaller than the bedroom, made to look even smaller by the U-shaped desk that filled most of it.

"It's a good space."

Pegasus set the box on the end of the desk. "i assumed you would like a place close to him, even if you'll mostly work at the other lab."

He at least appreciated having a space solely set aside for him. If he needed privacy, he had somewhere to go. He needed to find ways to customize it for his tastes.

"You really do think of everything."

"One of these days, you'll say it like you mean it," Pegasus said, and led Seto out of the room by his hand. They checked in on Mokuba, who had both turtles in his hands, before proceeding downstairs.

"I'll have to give you the full tour tomorrow," Pegasus said. "I don't fly out until Monday."

"I'll end up exploring anyway. Just point me to the kitchen and we'll be set."

"You're a simple man."

"Always the aim."

Pegasus's room, now Seto's, was four times the size of Mokuba's room. It centered around a large bed, with a den branched off where an easel was set up facing a wide window. Some of his paintings were hung around the room, and there was one of Seto in the outfit he'd worn at the art show. Beside it, there was a sculpture of a dragon.

"You liked that look," Seto said.

"You looked so comfortable. Your wavy hair is a delight."

Seto had always thought Pegasus preferred a more natural look. Seeing himself depicted like this cemented the idea.

"Your suit is hanging in the closet."

Seto went to the door Pegasus indicated. The closet was the size of Seto's office upstairs, and half of it stood empty. A few of the boxes Seto packed had already been stacked inside. The only item hanging on the left was a garment bag. Seto took it down and to the bed. He unzipped it slowly, although he already tried on the suit inside.

He would have preferred the suit black. Being considered the bride didn't sit right. They should have both been in black, or Pegasus in red. That would have matched their personality much more.

"What was your first wedding like?" Seto asked as he took the suit out of the bag.

Pegasus didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Not as grand as you may be thinking. I was much younger, just getting started. We spent as much on her dress as we did on everything else combined."

"You'll have to show me the photos sometime."

"One day," Pegasus said.

They dressed side-by-side, Seto stiff, trying to be discrete while making sure Pegasus wasn't staring. Seto only felt aware of the scars when other people could see them. All of them had healed. He wouldn't end up with any more.

"You don't normally smile for pictures," Pegasus said.

"I don't take pictures."

"There are several of you on Mokuba's social media. You two took one the night of the art show, and you smiled for it."

Seto stepped into the slacks. "I'd had a good day."

"I like your smile."

"Is this a segue into asking me to smile for the wedding photos?"

"It would be a great favor to the photographer."

Seto didn't know how many pictures they would end up taking, but though he could manage smiling for at least fifteen minutes. How many pictures could they possibly need?

"I should make sure Mokuba is getting dressed," Seto said, knowing he'd be mentally consumed with the idea of having turtles as pets. He sent a text, mentioning Mokuba's suit was probably in his closet.

"Did he decide if he wanted to be your best man?"

"He doesn't want to stand in front of everyone," Seto said.

"Then he won't need to. We've got him a seat with Isono."

Seto would have preferred every member of his small circle of friends to have been invited. But he had to settle for half. Pegasus hadn't gotten over his jealousy of Ryou, and he still considered Isono and Fuguta as security alone. Isono only merited an invite so Mokuba wouldn't be alone.

It was something.

"Let me get your tie for you," Pegasus said when Seto went to tie his. Although Seto had been working complex knots since the adoption, he allowed Pegasus to take over.

"White certainly makes your eyes pop."

"You would say that about any color."

Pegasus knotted the tie snugly to Seto's throat. He held it there a moment before smoothing it out with a palm.

"Do you aspire to happiness?" Pegasus asked. He put too much effort in getting Seto's tie to sit just right.

"Not particularly."

"I hope you start," Pegasus said, meeting Seto's gaze. "You'll be afforded every opportunity."

Pegasus took both of Seto's hands.

"I know you never intended on marrying me, but we'll make it work."

"It won't take long to adjust," Seto said, because he didn't have another choice. Pegasus had known the moment he planned to leave, and that was before having a reason to place obvious security all around Seto. Now their finances would be tied together, even if Pegasus ended up added to Seto's accounts while Seto had access to none of Pegasus's.

He had custody of Mokuba.

"You'll be everything, Seto."

"Maybe I already am."

Pegasus smirked before pulling Seto close to kiss him. They kept it brief, then put on their jackets before going to get Mokuba.

He had his blue suit on with the tie hanging loose, sitting on the edge of the bed with the turtles beside him.

"Have you named them?" Seto asked.

"Not yet. I need to learn their personalities."

"You'll have plenty of time when we're back. If you put them in the tank, I'll get your tie."

Mokuba reluctantly picked them up. The two of them didn't seem to mind being carried around, and didn't seem to consider Mokuba a threat. He would have been heartbroken if they shrank away from him.

Seto bent to fix Mokuba's tie.

"Are you going to put your hair back?"

"Do I have to?"

Gozaburo would have made him.

"You don't."

Mokuba ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head. "I think I want it down."

"Then you can wear it down. It's always been a good look on you."

"Maybe we can convince Seto to grow out his, then we'll all match for family photos," Pegasus said.

Mokuba snorted a bit. "That'd be hilarious."

"We'll talk later about you sneaking pictures of me online," Seto said.

"Only good ones," Mokuba said, offering his pinky for a promise.

Seto shook it.

"Well, we should head to the courthouse. Isono is meeting us there."

"What time do you plan to have him bring Mokuba home?" Seto asked. They walked out of his room—Mokuba closed the door behind them, a habit by now—and they went back to the main floor, where the movers were still shuffling boxes around.

Croquet came forward. "The car is waiting for you, Master Crawford. Should we have a second car brought forward for Mokuba?"

"Youta can take him. We'll meet up at the courthouse."

"Is there a way he can get in around the press?" Seto asked. "I'd rather they didn't bombard him with attention."

"We'll be sure he isn't bothered."

"I'll see you there," Seto told Mokuba before hugging him goodbye. They held on a bit longer than they otherwise would have, because it wasn't just a wedding they were heading to, but an execution.

No matter how much happened, time would move the same. They only needed to make it through a few hours before they could try to adjust to this as their new life. The worst would be over by dinnertime.

Everyone who was going to the wedding loaded into the cars, but in Seto's car, they were mostly alone. Croquet drove and raised the privacy partition. Seto messed with a thumbnail while trying not to think too much about where they were heading toward.

"You're nervous."

"That's underselling my nerves somewhat," Seto said.

"Which part has you uneasy?"

"I'd like to talk to him first."

"It isn't a good idea, Seto."

They'd discussed this too many times, talking each other in circles, both too adamant in their positions to give an inch. This was more important to Seto than most anything they'd come across before, and this one thing he couldn't sway Pegasus in at all.

"What could happen?"

"He'll poison your mind even further."

"You think he could convince me to convince you to commute his sentence?" Seto asked. "Or that me not sobbing over what he did means I'm weak-willed?"

"He held this power over you for ten years. You likely don't even realize it."

"And now I have the power over him."

Wanting to flaunt that wasn't wrong. Wanting closure didn't make Seto a victim. He didn't even remember the last thing they said to each other. Whatever it was, it wouldn't have carried any finality. Gozaburo didn't know that Pegasus was ready to kill Seto or that the wedding was forced.

All he would have known was that Seto won.

"It isn't wise."

"Even supervised?"

"Even then."

Seto was out of time to argue it. He angled away so he could look angry without Pegasus seeing, and give himself time to allow it to pass.

"I don't want the press to record me while you kill him."

"I'll make sure you're separate from them. They're vultures."

"Mokuba shouldn't have to be in the room," Seto said. "He can watch the livestream."

No one was allowed out of it. Seto was about to marry a man who the world had seen murder hundreds of people. He would murder hundreds more.

"It'll happen before the reception. And then we'll go sign the custody paperwork. Just a short detour."

The way Pegasus spoke made it sound so simple, like killing someone was just a blip on the radar, something to brush off without a second thought.

"Most couples would be excited on the morning of their wedding," Pegasus said.

"It's just unfortunate it has to happen at the same time," Seto said. "It's hard to think about each thing separately."

"We'll end up liking the reception more than the wedding at this rate," Pegasus said, and Seto laughed a bit.

"Just promise you won't bother introducing me to everyone. I can't be bothered to spend my own wedding learning the name of various politicians."

But that would end up being his life. If Pegasus wanted Seto to travel with him, he would need to know the name of the people they were meeting. After he graduated, he would end up studying their names and positions.

"We'll keep the greetings brief," Pegasus assured him. His voice was comforting, and despite the fact Seto was still angry with him for refusing to let him speak with Gozaburo, and Seto wondered if he could pick and choose the parts of Pegasus he wanted to accept as his reality. Compartmentalizing had always been a specialty of his.

"You know, I haven't paid much attention to how the press is handling the depiction of me," Seto said.

"We've been leaking bits of your personality to them," Pegasus said. "Driven, future-focused. They mostly debate whether your aspirations are too independent of me."

"When I have finished my projects, will I release them under my name, or build a company to hide where they originated?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes. "You aren't doing anything that would put any negative press on me. You'll use your name."

That brought up another point Seto hadn't wanted to ask about before now. He considered it when planning to run, and what running meant for the years of effort given to Gozaburo.

"What will my name be?"

"I intend for you to take mine," Pegasus said. "Not hyphenated or including Kaiba."

It was the last thing Seto wanted to hear, but he knew to Pegasus, it would make sense. Gozaburo was being executed, and Seto hadn't even been born with that name.

"How would you feel if I went back to Yagami?" Seto asked. "If I do end up starting a company, calling it Crawford-anything would be a conflict of interest. I'd rather make it on my own merits."

Pegasus considered it, taking in Seto's expression while he did. "You'll go by Crawford?"

"I will. Yagami for business only."

"You're preventing a PR nightmare years in advance. It's a good idea, so long as you publicly go by Crawford."

"I'll have to practice signing as Crawford Seto."

It didn't sound right. He couldn't pronounce it exactly right with his accent, and he already had to adapt to being Kaiba Seto.

"I'm sure you'll have it down in no time," Pegasus said. "It has a lovely ring to it."

When they turned down the street to the courthouse, the throng of press became immediately visible. They filled the sidewalks and had to be ushered out of the street to allow the procession through. They took pictures of the car despite the windows being tinted, and several of them tried to follow around the building to the back entrance. The security already stationed around the courthouse held them back.

"They won't be allowed inside, will they?"

"Definitely not," Pegasus said. "We'll have our official photographer, and then the cameras needed for the livestream. No more."

That made Seto a bit more confident, and he got out of the car first when they parked, surrounded by a shield of other cars. He checked that his tie was straight, just in case one of the cameras caught the perfect angle.

"How many people will actually be in the room while we say our vows?" Seto asked, walking hand in hand with Pegasus up the back steps.

"Fifty-two. The fifty I invited, plus Isono and Mokuba."

"But it will be televised?"

"Yes," Pegasus said. "But the vows are pre-written, just a straightforward repeat-after-me."

Seto nodded, and they went back down the halls Seto had visited a few times before. Gozaburo hadn't worked from this building, but he still took meetings here, and had Seto bring him paperwork from home on occasion. It would have been much more fitting to kill him in the Governor's Office, but less convenient.

The courtroom hardly looked like one. The walls had been draped with fabric to cover the wood finish, and the rows were lined with roses and ivy. Some didn't think courtroom lighting tended to be this soft, and as he walked toward the front of the room, noticed more rows had been added in front of the divide that typically separated the lawyers from the crowd.

"What do you think?" Pegasus asked.

"It's better than I expected. I was imagining a standard courtroom."

"It's like you hardly know me."

That was true, but pointing out on their wedding day wouldn't do anything for either of them. Seto ran his hand down the pews he passed, and tried to play out the ceremony before it happened. He hadn't seen a copy of the vows yet. The wedding was Americanized for Pegasus's sake, and aside from reading a few articles about how those weddings typically proceeded, there was little he could do to prepare.

Pegasus came to the front with him.

"It won't be that much change," Pegasus said. "In the grand scheme of things, not much will change."

"Only for the better."

In theory, Seto knew it was true. Gozaburo couldn't threaten Mokuba, couldn't hurt Seto. Seto wasn't being pressured to spy, putting his life on the line for it. Aside from that, the only changes would be their housing and some additional security.

And being married to a dictator.

"Did you ever imagine your wedding?" Pegasus asked.

"Not really. It didn't seem like a possibility, at least while I lived with Gozaburo. Even after that, it would have just brought someone else into his world."

"Men like him shouldn't have children."

"I'd agree with that."

And if Seto had known what Gozaburo was like when he visited the orphanage, he would have waited. He and Ryou could have found a way to get by and provide for Mokuba. Ryou had managed on his own.

They stood across from each other, in the same positions they would be in just an hour from now. There would be an officiant between them then, and a room full of strangers staring. Seto tried to imagine it, to prepare for it without having to move. He mentally prepared to school his expression, debating already whether he should look happy. It would be expected.

Seto did like to defy expectations.

"They'll start letting people take their seat soon," Pegasus said. "We should go wait in privacy."

"Will Mokuba wait with us?"

"I thought we could use a moment to ourselves."

Pegasus led Seto out through a side door to an office he'd clearly commandeered. There were drinks and snacks set up, and two leather armchairs waiting. Pegasus went straight to pour himself a drink, and Seto wondered if he'd brought a toothbrush. Otherwise, their wedding kiss would taste of brandy.

"What will we do with our time alone?" Seto asked.

Pegasus put down the bottle, and instead of sitting on the chair across from Seto, sat on the arm of Seto's chair. He handed Seto the glass, watching until he'd taken a sip of it.

"I have my own vows to give you in private."

"We aren't doing vows during the ceremony?"

"Not these. These, we promise only each other."

Seto let Pegasus take back the glass, and tried not to look too concerned when Pegasus worked a folded piece of paper out of his breast pocket. Finishing off the drink in one smooth motion, Pegasus put it aside to unfold the vows.

"Seto," Pegasus began, "I promise to encourage your creativity and the pursuit of your passions. I promise to guide you through your dreams and through our lifetime together. I promise to partner with you through whatever we take on. To be your support and defense. I promise to be your sanctuary, and that together, we'll conquer anything that comes our way."

Seto made himself smile, which he thought was good practice for the pictures that would come later. He hadn't thought to prepare anything for his vows.

But that turned out not to be a concern, because Pegasus offered him the paper.

"I wrote yours for you."

Maybe he should have been more grateful for it. Seto took the paper and skimmed over what Pegasus had typed. These weren't even an afterthought.

"Pegasus, thank you for choosing me," Seto said, voice heavy and deep. "For loving me through my worst while seeing me as my best. For never giving up on me and for fighting when no one else would. I promise to always stay at your side, to truly partner with you, to confide in you for everything."

There was no promise of love in either set of vows. Seto's offer to broach the topic again felt noticeable between them, and when he put the paper in his lap, he met Pegasus's gaze. A question lingered behind it that Seto thought better left unspoken.

"I would have written some if I knew we were exchanging them."

"It's better this way. I didn't want to put any more on your plate."

Considering everything hanging over him, a set of vows he could have looked up didn't register. Seto could have copy and pasted them. What were the chances Pegasus would actually check?

High, now that Seto thought about it.

"Eventually, I'll stop being surprised that you think of everything."

"Eventually," Pegasus agreed. "Even if it takes fifty years together. You'll accept it."

"You'll have more than enough opportunities to show me," Seto said, and stood. He took the glass Pegasus had set aside, and topped it off. He hadn't gotten a chance to smoke that morning, and wouldn't for the rest of the day. He was feeling the effects of it.

It was just the need to smoke.

Nothing else.

"What were you planning to do in Finland?"

"I genuinely don't know," Seto said, and leaned against the desk. He hadn't even brought his cigarettes, but his hand twitched toward his pocket as if he could pull one out.

"You've never struck me as someone who planned things halfway."

"It wasn't my plan."

He had assumed that Bakura would arrange work for him, or that they'd give him a small stipend to get started, leaving Seto to find his own work. He could have freelanced with the right paperwork, and Bakura said the paperwork would have been as legitimate as possible.

"What would you have wanted to do?"

"Carry on with what I'm working on now. I would have had to change it enough Gozaburo couldn't identify it if I ever released it to the public."

"And you would have had Ryou."

"And that," Seto said, and finished off the brandy. "Do you have friends?"

"Not like you do."

Isono and Fuguta weren't friends as much as family, but Seto could have said the same thing about Ryou. He guessed that after long enough, friends weren't considered anything else. After what all they had faced together, all Ryou had gotten Seto through, the line of friend and family was fuzzy and unimportant.

"It can't be easy to keep in touch with people with your schedule or position."

"That's true. You never know who is only with you for information."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're getting a lot of use out of that."

"It's well deserved."

Whether it was wasn't the point. Pegasus couldn't expect to have a relatively happy relationship when holding Seto's actions against him. At some point, Pegasus's comments would stop promoting guilt and only bring irritation.

How much could Seto argue?

"Do you want me to apologize every time you reference it?" Seto asked. "Because I will."

Anything for the sake of peace in their home.

"No, there's no need for that. One day we'll put it behind us. Maybe once you've told me everything you've passed along."

Seto didn't let himself drink anymore, but went to find the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. He assumed they were borrowing a judge's office, and found a small bathroom attached. He counted the number of swishes to have something to do.

"Is the wedding planner going to come find us when it's time?" Seto asked. He leaned against the door frame, cautious of wrinkling his suit.

"She is. I imagine it won't be too much longer now," Pegasus said, and checked his watch. "Let's go ahead and sign the certificate."

It took a call to bring in the certificate and the official. Croquet came in with him and served as a witness for the documentation. One signature was all it took on Seto's part, and something so simple was what officially married them. It wasn't the vows they told each other, or the ones they would read from a script in half an hour, but this single sheet of paper lying on the table between them.

"Did you bring the paperwork to change Seto's name?" Pegasus asked, and because this had clearly been planned, they had.

Before the ceremony even began, Seto was a Crawford.

"Do you plan to change Mokuba's name too?"

"I hadn't planned on it," Pegasus said. "Do you want him to take my name?"

It came with benefits, but Mokuba wouldn't want it. Without it, he stood a chance at being able to grow into his own person. He could make the Kaiba name mean something apart from Gozaburo, and the work Seto had put into the name wouldn't have been in vain.

"He and I haven't talked about it. We can after."

"Tomorrow," Pegasus said. "Or maybe Monday. You and I will need to get in as much of a honeymoon as we can."

Once the certificate had been signed, time started moving more quickly. The wedding planner came in, introduced herself, and sped them through the build up to the main event. Seto did as he was told, pocketed the ring and assured her he would smile for pictures. Pegasus must have warned her Seto tended not to.

Neither of them would walk down the aisle, which had been something Seto worried about when he first saw the white suit. Pegasus had no family to escort to their seats, and the easiest option was to have them both walk up together. The officiant would give them cues to follow.

Things would run smoothly, and she would hear nothing less.

Music played from outside the door, and Seto closed his eyes. They were married already, and going through a ceremony wouldn't make that any more real. Seto wanted to make the best of this. Pegasus did care about him, at least. If anything, he took solace in the fact Gozaburo hadn't cared about Seto even once.

Things had to get better. Seto wasn't setting aside all his morals for nothing.

Pegasus took Seto's hand, and together, they walked to the front of the room, not looking once toward the crowd of people and swarm of cameras. Seto once looked away from Pegasus, and he only did long enough to find Mokuba, seated on the front row. He gave him a reassuring smile, and returned to watching Pegasus.

They held hands while standing across from each other, and Seto only half-listened to the officiant. There was talk of promises and endearment, of a life they would build together, for the progress and betterment of the people around them. The speech must have been written by a member of Pegasus's PR team, because propaganda was heavily worked into every other sentence.

Seto kept his expression even, and thought if he focused hard enough, he could imagine someone else in front of him with white hair and brown eyes. That expression would offer better pictures, and Pegasus wouldn't think to ask why.

Seto's vows went first, simple, predictable, and almost verbatim what Seto had read online during his wedding research. He expected the vow to love Pegasus through everything, and repeated it without pause. Everyone watching assumed they already gave each other those sentiments already.

Who got married without loving each other?

Pegasus gave Seto's hands a light squeeze while offering him the vows back. The room was otherwise silent, to the point Seto felt he could hear the buzz of electricity from the cameras. It was in his head. He knew his mind was searching anywhere it could for stimulation.

He kept his attention split between listening to the end of the ceremony and focusing on the crowd. He couldn't pick out any whispers, any shuffling, any indication they weren't listening raptly. Seto wondered what the punishment would be for causing a distraction. Would the world seeing it and judging be enough?

"You may now kiss your partner."

Partner was an odd word choice, Seto thought as they leaned in. Pegasus put gentle fingers on one side of Seto's face like so often did, but Seto noted he touched the side of Seto's face that the cameras couldn't see. It would give the best photos for the press release.

The audience clapped politely, and Pegasus turned to smile for them. Seto thought it would look better to stay focused on Pegasus, and as long as he didn't turn to them, he wouldn't have to deal with Mokuba's expression.

The next few minutes were all a blur of pleasantries and smiles, none of which Seto gave any mind to. Their reception was more of a formal meet and greet, not a dinner. But the wedding photos would all be in here, where the flowers provided the perfect backdrop, so the politicians funneled out to wait. Seto stayed beside Pegasus, getting used the being seen and not heard.

He couldn't be that upset by it. It was better to stay silent than bother with formalities.

The photographer lead them around and posed them. Pegasus's mood stayed light, joking with her and teasing Seto about his smile. Pegasus's own never left his face, and he clung to Seto's side happily.

But the more time that passed, the more awareness leveled that before the reception, Gozaburo would die. He would die without Seto getting the final word. Would a glance across the room be enough to gloat?

"Let's get a few more before moving on," Pegasus said, and tugged Seto by the hand to sit side by side on one of the pews. They angled in to each other, linking their hands in their lap, and with their heads turned in to talk under their breath, letting the photographer take her shots.

"You're getting anxious again," Pegasus said, tracing a circle around one of Seto's knuckles.

"It's a big moment."

"I'll do all I can to soften the blow."

Letting Seto have a final conversation would give him something to look forward to. Instead, he would stand aside and letting Pegasus finish off a decades-long battle Seto had been perfectly capable of handling on his own.

He had kept Mokuba safe. No one else could have managed that.

"The nerves will pass. Then I'll just be nervous about making bad first impressions with all the world's foremost leaders."

Pegasus laughed, touching their foreheads together. Seto heard several shutter clicks, so he didn't look up. He let her get all the photographs she needed, even when she paused to adjust the lighting. If Seto focused, he could tune her out, and imagine Pegasus's feelings for him were genuine. If he imagined that long enough, maybe he could manifest it.

"Are you ready?" Pegasus asked, once the photographer assured them she had every picture they would need. Seto felt certain that Pegasus would paint any poses he thought were missing from their final wedding album. Pegasus liked Seto in white.

"As I'll ever be."

Pegasus kissed him and dragged out the moment. The quiet settled between them while they prepared to walk to Gozaburo's execution. The finality absorbed Seto's thoughts, and he listened to his blood pulse in his ears.

This was the end of his fight. Seto had to accept this as the end so he could move on to better pursuits.

They walked side by side, hands brushing with every step, a constant reminder of what he was walking into. He assumed they already had Gozaburo waiting, at the other end of the courthouse to create the semblance of a divide between the wedding and funeral. It made the path in front of them longer than it needed to be, and Seto's anxiety built with every step.

Pegasus stopped with him outside the door to offer a warning, "The cameras will already be set up. Isono is sitting with Mokuba in the next room, where they'll watch the stream."

"And none of the cameras will be on me?"

"Anyone who puts out a video of picture of you doing will be met with a life sentence," Pegasus assured him. "We'll make this one quick."

"Is he already in there?"

"He is. I thought you would want to move on from it quickly."

What Seto wanted was the final word, but getting it over with would have to suffice.

"I'm ready."

As he could ever be.

Pegasus opened the door, and everyone in the room moved to stare. Seto kept his head up, and checked to be certain none of the cameras turned with them. There was a path leading up among the reporters, and Pegasus walked Seto up the center.

At the front of the room, Gozaburo stood proudly, hands cuffed in front of him. He glowered at Seto, unwavering. Seto didn't back down either, but recognized this was the reason he wanted the last shot at a conversation. Gozaburo would die thinking that he was going down in the right. Seto broke the rules of their game.

In his eyes, Seto cheated.

Seto stayed where he was, standing in the midst of the reporters who had all been warned about panning their cameras to him. Pegasus left him with a comforting squeeze on his arm, and went to take his place at the front of the room. When he stopped walking, Seto heard phones buzzing all around the room.

The livestreams never lasted long.

"Kaiba Gozaburo has been charged and convicted with accounts of child abuse, assault and battery, and directly threatening violence against a member of my immediate family. On these accounts, he's been sentenced to death."

No one spoke—No one moved while Pegasus took the gun off the table. In every execution Seto had been made to watch, the person convicted faced Pegasus, but Gozaburo never turned from Seto. They held eye contact through each of Pegasus's movements, through the last breaths Gozaburo would take, and through the sharp ring of the shot.

Gozaburo fell with a thud.

"Before you end the recording," Pegasus said, setting down the gun casually, as if he hadn't just ended a man's life, "I have a statement to make."

Seto pulled his gaze off Gozaburo's still body to look at Pegasus, who addressed him, not the cameras.

"After several conversations with my husband, Seto, I've come to realize that many people see these streams as promoting violence. In my aim to have us all obtain peace, this sends the wrong message. Kaiba Gozaburo's death will be the last done in the manner, and from here out, all executions will be done through lethal injection. The only part broadcast will be the reading of the charges."

For a few seconds, Seto didn't think he had heard him correctly. He never asked Pegasus to change his method of sentencing, only expressed a negative view on violence. This change actually meant something, and would help a majority of people. Seto wanted to be grateful for it, but Gozaburo was dead on the floor ten feet from him.

Gozaburo was dead. It was almost shocking how little fanfare came along with it. Gozaburo tortured Seto for a decade, and now he was dead. Something so monumental should have more build up. Seto had a week to prepare and it still felt too soon.

He thought he was free.

It didn't feel like it.

Pegasus came back to Seto, and took his hand. "Let's go take a few minutes," he said, and led him away from the cameras. Seto shouldn't have, but he looked back in time to see four men bring a stretcher for the body. Gozaburo was limp when they lifted him.

Once in the hall, alone and safe from the reporters, Seto closed his eyes and let Pegasus pull him where he needed to go. He replayed the image of Gozaburo toppling again and again, telling himself each time he replayed it, that would be the time he accepted it was real

It was over.

Why didn't it feel over?

"What are you thinking?" Pegasus asked.

"Too much."

"Would it help to stop in to see Mokuba first?"

"I think so."

Pegasus opened a door, and Seto opened his eyes. Mokuba was sitting with Isono in an empty courtroom, and looked to Seto with red eyes.

"Hey, Niisama."

The charges proved what Seto had been trying to hide from Mokuba for years. He had never fully hid the truth, but for the charges to be worthy of execution, Mokuba must have known how severe it was. One day, when all this had settled, they would talk about it.

Seto sat on the other side of Mokuba to put an arm around him. Mokuba leaned against him, and they took a few minutes to sit in silence. Mokuba's breaths shook, but they slowly evened out.

"I'm sorry he did that," Mokuba said. "We should have—"

"There wasn't any more we could have done. Being adopted is the only reason we got to stay together."

That was easier than accepting a harder path would have led to better results. Maybe they would have missed meals, worn clothing that didn't fit and had been passed down time and again, constantly had to prove to social workers that they had every right to fight for each other, but they could have been happy through it all.

Seto would live with the burden of his choice. Not Mokuba.

"I thought I'd feel better," Mokuba said.

"We'll be okay. Any day now."

Eventually, all these nerves would pass and Seto and Mokuba could figure out where to go from here. Pegasus would never turn into Gozaburo. Seto trusted that. The only threat that might come there was would be external.

Something about that felt normal.

Pegasus gave them a few minutes more to sit together, then cleared his throat. "We have people waiting, Seto."

"Do you want Mokuba at the reception?" Isono asked.

"Not if he doesn't feel up to it. I'm sure it will just be an hour or so of small talk and pleasantries."

Mokuba said he would prefer to go home, although, it took him a second to say home. They were surrounded by adjustments now, and a new home was just another thing on the list.

Seto went with Pegasus first to fill out the paperwork giving Pegasus custody, and then to the reception hall, which was really just the lobby of the building, decorated similarly to how the courtroom had been. There were tables set up with refreshments, and the chatter was bright, as if they hadn't all just watched Gozaburo's death.

Pegasus linked arms with Seto and together, they made the rounds. Seto didn't let his emotions show, and answered any statement directed at him politely. His place moving forward would be on Pegasus's arm, and this was good practice for it. He knew no one would ever try hurting him in front of Pegasus, not so much as a passing insult.

He could be more confident with it.

They all had come simply to offer their support and to maintain pretenses. More than half of them didn't speak any Japanese, so Pegasus held most conversations in English. Seto followed along as well as he could and smiled when he didn't. He really needed to devote some time to learning the language since it was Pegasus's first.

Pegasus caught on to the language barrier and translated some, but nothing he said truly needed translating. They were all incredibly happy Pegasus found someone. They all wished the best for their future. They all assured Pegasus of their own commitment to peace.

Seto got jittery the longer the small talk went on, thinking more about nicotine than anything that had happened so far that day. He almost welcomed the distraction from his thoughts replaying the execution, or thoughts belittling him for his new family name. He could go home, because Pegasus's house was his home, and smoke. It was one thing about his life that would stay the same.

They had to make the rounds more than once, and Seto remained constantly aware of the photographer, circling the room to get the perfect photograph of Pegasus and every foreign leader in attendance. Those pictures would end up under the headline of every news article released tomorrow.

"I think it's time we went home," Pegasus said. "Get you settled in."

Seto nodded and didn't comment when it took another fifteen minutes to finally leave. Croquet came to escort them to the waiting line of cars, and when they made it behind the safety of the tinted windows, Seto loosened his tie.

"If you ever decide you want something grander than that, say the word and we'll throw the greatest vow renewal you've ever seen."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I think I'm too swamped in formalities to even consider it now. Maybe in ten years."

"We'll take it easy tonight. I think we've had enough excitement for a while now."

Pegasus hummed to himself while they rode back to the house, clearly content despite the blood on his hands. Croquet kept the radio at a low volume, only barely audible through the privacy partition. It was a different melody to Pegasus's.

At home, Pegasus led Seto back to the sitting room where he'd forced Seto to watch the recording of the execution. There was a fire going despite the warmer weather, and they sat together on the couch facing it.

"You made it through," Pegasus said. The fire crackled and a pop drew Seto's gaze to it. The heat didn't quite make it to them with how low it burned, and something made Seto shiver. It was just withdrawal. Giving it a physical explanation made it easier to accept, rather than associate it with anything emotional.

Pegasus must have noticed, because he guided Seto down to lie down. His head fit comfortably in Pegasus's lap, almost familiar at this point although they had only done this twice. Pegasus ran soft fingers through Seto's hair, in calming, repetitive motions. He focused on the gentle stroking through his hair and told himself Pegasus meant to convey affection with the touch. On their wedding night, that belief came readily enough."We should have changed first," Seto said, staring at the fire.

"I like you in the suit."

It was the only source of discomfort in his current position. Loosening his tie helped somewhat, but he should have undone the top two buttons.

"I need to start learning English soon."

Pegasus never let his fingers stop.

"Would you have learned Finnish?"

"I would have," Seto said. There was no point in pretending Seto had ever been anything else. Seto set the terms of the beginning of their relationship, and Pegasus set them from here out.

"I don't blame you, you know," Pegasus said. Seto closed his eyes to listen. "You were sheltered in his home, so how could I hold your naivety against you?"

Seto shivered again, and Pegasus put his other hand on his arm.

"The world is a dark place, Seto," Pegasus went on, and then, with a smile in his voice, added, "Thankfully, I always win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
